


Food Fantasy + Misc. Anime Oneshots (Mature)

by Revelery



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: #fluff, #foodfantasy, #husbando, #lemon, #romance, #waifu, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. If you are younger than the prescribed age, I am not held responsible for perusal of inappropriate knowledge. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed! To show your support, feel free to leave Kudos! ❤There is also a clean version with reader x character oneshots from both Food Fantasy and miscellaneous anime: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898986/chapters/37054239





	1. More on Wattpad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may have seen by the title, I also post more Food Fantasy oneshots on Wattpad. And these are only based on Food Fantasy, I can understand why incorporating different animes can be a bit confusing especially in a compact mode. These stories have not been published to Archive of our Own, so they're different and they have more characters I haven't written about yet. Including Salad, Pizza, Boston Lobster, etc. 
> 
> Here's my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/645695940-food-fantasy-oneshots-fluff-%2B-lemons-salad-x

I'm be gladly appreciated if you check out my Wattpad. I'll make sure to include only Food Fantasy stories, which will consist of fluff and Rated 18+ (Mature). Once again, here's my Wattpad profile to see the story mentioned above, as well as other works I do: [https://www.wattpad.com/user/Terenidipity ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Terenidipity)

This information is also available through my profile page at _Archive of our Own_. 


	2. Sweet Tofu x Headstrong Reader (Mature)

Sweet Tofu X Headstrong Reader (Mature) 

(Author's Note: I personally like Sweet Tofu, except for his skin and appearance. Now that I think about it, he does look like a boy and a girl. I dunno, maybe his skin, Circus Sweets, conjured it up. Anyways...hope you like the story. Not really sure what I should make from his personality, but his voice lines indicate he may be a flirt.) 

Also, the blanks (__________) is where you fill out your real name or nickname. I didn't want to use Y/N because of personal reasons. 

 '' _Sometimes, the dangerous beast can have a soft and gentle side..._ '' 

Sweet Tofu has been your best healer on your team. Although he may seem he doesn't care about your requests, he expertly finishes each round by healing every friendly comrade in each level. Every victory increased your fondness level with him even though you don't spend as much physical contact with him. You would always find him locked inside his room playing hard rock music and staying up late every night. You sometimes disapprove him of his dark circles, but he simply shrugs it off and attempts to heat up the tension. But you had to admit, he does have a sultry voice with a hint of sarcasm and sweetness. Often, he finds it entertaining to push you against the wall and seeing you be embarrassed or irritated. Maybe your fondness level with him was too high? It was taboo to push past the contract's limited boundaries, even if the Food Souls resembled humans closely. However, their existence is made when their recipe is written, whether a millennia ago or in recent years. Once they come into existence, it makes them available to summon through the steampunk vortex. A Food Soul can come at random, but the closest relationships are formed when a Food Soul chooses its Master Attendant.

But lately, Sweet Tofu has been staying in his room for quite a while, refusing to come out. Because of that, you assigned Milk as your dominant healer since she can efficiently complete the task as well.  You were unsure what to make of the situation, whether it was out of reason or just plain lazy. Therefore, you decided to investigate the problem by having a midnight stakeout.

All of the Food Souls in the dormitories were sound asleep, except for the cascade of battle-fire from Black Tea's revolver shooting at multiple targets. You leaned against the cold, wooden door, anticipating for him to come out.

''Why am I so worried about him?'' you ask yourself as you set your back first on the door. Out of irritation, you gritted your teeth. A warm, red blush dusted your cheeks which coincided with your neck heating up in flames. You use your arm to cover your forehead, feeling the sweat beading on it. "Every time this happens, it makes me want to give you more love~" His sultry voice rang through your head, intensifying your heated exhaustion.

But...it was no use anyway.

He wasn't coming out whether you or another person knocked on the door.

Almost instantaneously, door behind you had suddenly opened before you spun on your heel to leave. Before you had time to react, you stumbled back into the dark room, almost cursing out of surprise. ''What the-'' you yelped, yet your balance instinctively held yourself back to prevent your body from falling to the floor. You can hear the door close and locked itself while shrouded in pitch darkness. ''Who's there?'' you commanded defensively, putting up your arms to block your face. The light had suddenly turned on.

In front of you was Sweet Tofu. His ragged clothes stuck to his skin, his bi-colored hair ruffled and disgruntled, and he wore such a evil smirk at your position. ''S-Sweet Tofu?'' you asked, letting your arms fall down to your sides. ''Aw, did Master Attendant wanted to visit me?'' he responded coyly, cupping your chin with his fingers. You brushed away his hands, becoming angrier at his annoying playfulness.

''Where were you the last few weeks?'' you demanded, hoping to draw out a reasonable answer from him.

''Staying in the room as always. The question is why were you standing outside my door?'' Sweet Tofu licked his lips as he looked down at you at eye-level. Before you had time to realize, the two of you were almost touching each other's chests, however, his tall figure was basically hovering above you. You gulped at his sudden close proximity, so you searched for a specific answer that matched his request. ''I wanted to see if you were alright,'' you replied adamantly, while pretending to ignore the situation you were in.

''Lemon'' Start

(Author's Note: If you're wondering, I was listening to Beauty and A Beat (Nightcore Version):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4sN4EDFUAM . A heartwarming, casual, and sweet love song.)

''Really~?'' he chuckled mockingly. ''I had thought there was another reason for coming here, Master Attendant. Guess I was wrong,'' Sweet Tofu mused to himself. ''What reason would that be?!'' you demanded, a rosette blush rising to your cheeks again. ''Oh, nothing,'' was the single reply given. You faced him again to see his signature smirk, but a sudden fear crossed your heart. ''N-no, I didn't come here to...'' you stuttered, realizing the deep lust lingering in his eyes. He approached you like a feral and dangerous beast, making you subconsciously back up onto the wall. ''Are you afraid of me?'' His voice took a dark and twisted turn. His eyes shown a deep blackness along with accelerated panting, making it clear he had the ''wanting''. His lips neared yours, but out of spite, you pushed him away forcibly. ''We can't do this! This is against the contract!'' you growled, but his hands tightly gripped yours. He pulled them above above your hand, holding both of your arms strongly. ''I don't care about that contract,'' he explained nonchalantly. ''Besides, if you're not going to go along with this, guess there are other WAYS of doing this,'' You watched with fearful eyes as he conjured a bubble of a gelatinous substance, making it stick to your hands. You were unable to move them anymore against the stickiness. ''Let me g-mmph!'' you were interrupted by a forced kiss. His tongue forced itself through your closed lips, tasting you. From the forceful experience, you closed your eyes shut, tears already pricking at the corners.

 

This feels wrong. This is wrong.

 

But it felt...relaxing. You initially believe he was going to threaten you into submission. His hands thoughtfully caressed your back, soothing you from this sudden interlock. To you, his lips tasted sweet and savory, as his name suggested. His passion intensified before he pulled away to catch his breath. A string of saliva connected both lips, and his hand slowly reached up to caressed your cheek. His expression soften a little as his fingers wiping the tears from your eyes. It was a side of Sweet Tofu you never seen before. But his head drooped a little. His bangs covering his eyes, he reluctantly asked ''Did you actually want to do this?'' Despite your confines, you slowly lay your forehead on his. ''You care about me a lot, don't you?'' you whispered. In response, he hoarsely answered using your real name, ''You are special to me, ________,'' ''But I will lose control if I'm not careful,'' he warned, giving a wry smile to you. Using his skills, he released you from his gelatin, and swept you off your feet by bridal-style. A second later, you plopped onto his soft bed with rumpled bed sheets and overturned pillows. He began the charade of sucking on your neck, leaving a trail of love bites in the midst. His teeth left a slight pain in each purplish-blue bruise, but his warm tongue would often cure the soreness.

 His hands caressed your back, and his black-painted fingernails ripped your PJ shirt into shreds. You gasped momentarily, feeling the cold air hit your naked skin. He un-clipped the hook holding your undergarment. It was your first time, so you instinctively covered your chest out of embarrassment and self-conscious. ''Such a girl, huh?'' he peered mischievously as he removed your arms away. ''Come on, I'm not used to no privacy...'' you murmured. Unfortunately, he ignored your wishes. ''Mm...'' your mouth was tight-lipped to prevent a moan from escaping. His hands groped your breasts until he squeezed a bit to see your reaction. You held tight on his arms as you felt something hurting in your nether regions. ''Adorable~'' he complimented, showing his signature smirk. 

He used his fingers to pull the waistband of your PJ pants, slowly pulling the fabric to reveal your legs. Despite your inner thighs squeezed together, he used his strength to force them out. Your underwear had become moist from his previous administrations. Using his index finger, he rubbed your clitoris in a teasing movement. ''Ahh~'' you moaned incoherently in his grasp as he strokes you teasingly. You bit your lip in apprehension as he adjusts his digits inside of you. 1 to 2 to 3. As he keeps thrusting in and out of your warm regions, you suddenly felt a turmoil of a climax approaching soon as your insides started tightening. But before you came, he switched his fingers with his tongue, dipping his head down between your thighs. His warm, moist tongue tested your folds, smoothing over and sucking on it. You hiss in a breath when the orgasm driven its course. He receives a taste of you as you climaxed. ''You taste delicious,'' he said, licking his lips in front of your face. You couldn't tell his expression from your exhaustion and half-lidded eyes, let alone hear through the hazy blurriness. Fortunately, you were able to prevent blacking-out in his arms. ''C-come on, it's not fair if you're doing all the work...'' you indignantly complained with a childish tone.

''So you want to be dominant?'' he raised your chin to meet his eyes. Because of the previous heated contact, your bare skin was no longer cold from the air conditioning. Hot sweat covered your skin, staining the bed sheet along with your bodily fluids.

''S-sure, why not?'' you replied, showing a confident facial expression.

''Then take off my clothes,'' he leaned in closer, his warm breath tickling your face. In an instant, your confidence diminished to level 0. ''Um..okay...'' you started doing your task as you were told. But before that, you asked ''J-just, look away!'' , so he complied with a husky chuckle.

You hesitantly took off his ragged jacket off his shoulders, then proceeded to pull his worn white shirt off. His chest revealed toned abdominal, making you more nervous with your undressing. 

'' _Come on, why did he make me do this request just to make fun of me?_ '' you thought irritatingly. Finally, you had finished undressing him by removing his upper clothing already. 

He hurriedly slipped off his pants himself, and forcibly pushed you down on your back. Both of you stared to each other's eyes. ''Do you want me to do this?'' he teased, tracing his fingers through the valley of your breasts with a dark glint in his hetero-chromatic eyes. You bit your lip then nodded. ''Beg for it,'' he tilted his head with a cheerful grin on his face. ''Ugh, please, Sweet Tofu,'' you ''begged'', rolling your eyes playfully. ''Hehe~'' Sweet Tofu giggled. The light bulb was already dimming, but you could see him slowly sliding himself into your womanhood. 

You suddenly hitched your breath as the pain settled in your pelvic region. Your body attempted to adjust to his size, making you grip the pillows near you tightly. ''Ah,ah'' you hoarsely breathed. The pain was too much. Sweet Tofu had noticed your constant squirming and tears beginning to roll down your cheeks. Concern was marked across his face, so he softly kissed you to comfort you. You momentarily calmed down your erratic movements, taking in the sweet scent Tofu gave off. ''I-It's fine, you can start moving,'' you said with best interest. He started thrusting into you, slowly then increasing his acceleration. Your mouth was agape, your eyes shut, your fingers gripping onto his back. It took a few minutes until he hit your G-spot, making you let out a moan.

 

The switch was flipped.

 

''Sweet Tofu...'' you whispered his name, as he suddenly started thrusting into you in animalistic behavior. He gripped onto your shoulders tightly in an embrace, feeling the heat rush to his head. A number of husky grunts was made. He pounded into your body, making you move as well. The same sensation build up in your stomach from his hard thrusting and pounding of your womanhood. At the same time, excitement and anticipation were the only thoughts in your brain. 

'' _Is this what they call ecstasy?_ '' you wondered.

A second later, your body started untying itself, making you scream in pleasure. Sweet Tofu's sperm shot into your body as well, taking a lot of energy from the both of you. His eyes was faded in color, and he fell next to you, panting heavily. ''Master Attendant-'' Sweet Tofu started until he was interrupted by your finger. ''Feel free to call me by my name,'' you whispered. You hugged him in an affectionate embrace, and he pulled the blanket over you with his free hand. ''Good night...'' you yawned, falling asleep on his chest. 

''Ha, good night, ____________.'' 

 

**Bonus**

You woke up from the deep slumber, in disarranged clothes and messy strands of hair cascading over your eyes. 

''Here you go, Master Attendant, breakfast is ready~'' Sweet Tofu's voice whispered in your ears, causing you to jump to the other side of the bed. ''Oh, good morning, Sweet Tofu...!'' you awkwardly greeted him, his smiling posture holding a dinner tray with pancakes, scrambled eggs, french toast, etc.

''Arigatōgozaimasu!'' you smiled happily as you were offered the tray. ''I'll brush your hair,'' Sweet Tofu cuddled up next to you, taking out a brush and combing out your tangles gently. 

You gasped suddenly as his hot breath near your bare shoulder where your shirt slipped off. His teeth grazed over your skin, testing it to see your reaction. ''I-I thought you said you were going to brush my hair...'' you whimpered irritatingly. ''Sorry, I couldn't hold myself,'' he hoarsely chuckled. His mouth sucked a love bite on your shoulder as you ate with your other hand. ''You are quite possessive, aren't you?'' you coyly acknowledged. ''Yep~'' he purred. 

 

**Enjoy this story, or have a character in mind? Feel free to comment down your suggestion and please leave Kudos to support this work! ❤**

 

 

 


	3. Brownie x Polite Reader (Mature) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Brownie x Reader (Mature) Part 1

_''Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back...''_

''Master Attendant...I would appreciate it if you don't handle my ears roughly like that...'' Brownie noted nonchalantly, his eyes peering over to see your incessant hands on the base of his black cat ears. Ever since Brownie was hired to be a secret agent alongside Black Tea, you have been noticing he was wearing his maid uniform as the usual job attire. It seemed quite strange to see Brownie wearing such a feminine skirt and apron, so you couldn't feel but be awkward around him. Plus his twitching ears the color of night. 

''Oh, sorry. It's just that your new ears can be considerably...soft,'' you jumped back, scratching the back of your head apologetically.

''Even so, may I go back to my duties?'' Brownie asked, standing up from the chair in his maid uniform. As he stood up, you noticed his steel machine gun dangling from his shoulders. His mechanized gun was strapped onto his back, with its radioactive red ''Warning'' blinking repeatedly. ''I don't think you have to do much, today. Except for preparing afternoon tea for me and my best friend. She should be arriving at around 11:00 AM?'' you explained while pushing back the dining chair under the glass patio table.

''Understood. What shall I do during my break time?'' he asked, bowing to show his respect to you. 

''You can rest for a bit. I'm already done baking the croissants and tea cakes anyways,'' you replied listlessly. There isn't anything to do during this 3-hour timeframe until your friend comes into the courtyard. You just be doing non-existent chores Brownie had finished. Reading...? Eh, sure. 

I'm going to the library to read. If you don't find anything to occupy yourself with, I suppose you can join me,'' you invited him. Surprisingly, he followed you to the mansion's library despite his busy and mundane personality. His ears surveyed its surroundings, making your hands started cramp up in self-restrained. 

You pushed back the dark oak doors that led to the furnished inside of the library. The large room was lit by a dangling chandelier, a design of rusted steel and incandescent light bulbs combined to create an antique scenery. Millions of shelves were packed with dusty to recently-bought books, their binds showing each title in alphabetical order. The quietness made the atmosphere more solitary yet comfortable at the same time. In one corner was a mini living room, with a plush sofa covered with exquisite rugs. The ottoman and armchairs also accentuated the same hue as the couch. The floor rug had hints of gold ribbons sewn into the reddish-brown base. For convenience, there was a multitude of lamps on each polished side table next to the armchair and sofa. 

 

Pick any book you want to read,'' you asked of him, so he proceeded to check out a random shelf. 

You went to a different shelf across from him, looking for a specific book that matches your interest. You look up, seeing a mystery book that had a dark-red velvet trimming, a golden tassel as a bookmark, and shiny metallic letters imprinted on the spine of the book. Unfortunately, it was on the top shelf, making it impossible to reach without a step stool. But before you went to look for one, someone hoisted you up to see the book. ''E-eh?'' you squeaked, looking down to see Brownie's hands holding your waist. ''Let me assist you, Master Attendant,'' Brownie's monotone voice said, but it had a hint of kindness behind it. You nodded cheerfully, and took your desired book from the top shelf. After saying okay, he sets you down carefully. 

You turned the book to see the cover, noticing the title was in a language you couldn't understand. To you, it looked fancy with its intricate cursive writing. However, it also looked a lot like squiggly lines since it was not in English (Author's Note: It may be any language you speak naturally.)

''Um, Brownie. Can you understand this?'' you asked as you gave the book to him. His turquoise eyes scanned the cover, observing the title, author, and publishing company. ''It's written in Old English. I'm afraid you won't be able to read this,'' Brownie responded, flipping a few yellow-stained pages with his fingers. ''Huh, so what does the title say?'' you peered over his shoulder. ''A Forbidden Tale: The Dance of Pleasure and Love'' Brownie said. ''Ooh, that sounds interesting. Are you going to read it?'' you suggested to him, eagerness in your eyes. ''But I thought you would like to read this book,'' Brownie became puzzled with his ears cocking in confusion. ''Like you said, I can't even read past the first page,'' you noted to him. ''Besides, it could be a romantic love story. Would you be interested in that?'' you added. A short pause before he replied, ''Ok, I will take your advice, Master Attendant.'' He seats down on the sofa, his legs crossed over with the book in one of his hands. 

''Would it be okay for you to read it aloud for me?'' you plopped yourself next to him with your hands on your lap. 

''Yes, of course,'' Brownie warmly smiled. For the first time in forever, he had smiled at you. Suddenly, you felt an intense blush rush to your face. ''O-oh, great!'' you stuttered, feeling your heart pounding a hundred skips. Despite the nervous situation you were in, you inched closer to his side until your head was resting on one of his shoulders. 

 _(_ Author's Note: This story is not real. However, it closely ties with God's ways of saying sex before marriage (fornication) is a sin. However, I may get something wrong since I'm not experienced with this religion. Please feel free to correct me.) 

_In my heart, there is an undying flame. Whenever I'm around my pure maiden, my heart beats like a hundred butterflies fleeting in the air. My souls ties in with hers, binding our futures together. The knot is held tightly just as our hands interlock each other every year, every month, every day. Unfortunately, my heaven of string is cut. The shadows around us jeered and laughed at my dreams, using the cold, steel scissors to slowly pierce the red yarn of fate. My maiden is pulled from my embrace, and I feel the sharp pain of ice pummeling into my forlorn heart. Tears of freezing water fall down my cheeks. I long to see her again, to embrace her, to warm my heart uncontrollably. Unfortunately, the shadows who wore suits the color of red blood threatens to take me. To throw me into the cells of Hell. To keep me there as long as the Greek depiction of the Gates of Tatarus can hold me._

_I struggle every night to reach the windowsill of my dove, to see the face of happiness etch across her face. My hands grasp the final stair, hoisting myself up to my world. I hug her frail body tightly, pulling both of us into the clouds. I kiss her sweet taste for the last time. Tonight we become one. God may forbade us from doing this action, but our hearts desire more than the stars can tell us. Even the ring of marriage cannot separate us from our embrace again._

_End of Chapter 1_

''This is surprisingly sweet...in an obsessed way,'' you critiqued. 

''The ending is rather perplexing. What does he mean by becoming one?'' Brownie asked. Instantly, his childish innocence pierced your heart, making you unsure if you should tell him or not. You bit your lip, trying to formulate an answer to his prolonging question. ''It would mean...trying to make the other person feel good...'' you answered, making sure it was a vague response. ''Making the other person feel good? Such as buying them gifts or helping them?'' Brownie interjected, making him more confused. ''No...it's with physical contact,'' you whispered, bracing for the wave that broke his pureness. His answer was none but a very surprising one. 

 _''Can we try it?''_ he suggested with a strange eagerness enveloping him. 

I didn't want to take this too far. But I can't ignore his request. He has done a lot for me, so would this be considered payback? 

''Ok, but just for a little while. We only have an hour until she comes here,'' you explained. You looked towards him, noticing his face was buried in the book. Resentment started building up in the pit of your stomach. _Would this change our relationship? How is Brownie going to act from now on?  Would you reveal to him your likeness you had since the first day you saw him?_

''Eh, Brownie?'' you said. When he had finally looked up, you hesitantly placed your lips on his. He looked utterly surprised at your action, but slowly...he warmed into the kiss. He let down his guard, causing your body to fall on top of him. You weren't a professional kisser, but it was just beginner's luck. He indirectly moaned into the kiss, his hands slowly grabbing your waist to pull you in closer. A moment had passed, and you were starting to feel something bulging near your lower regions.

''Lemon'' Start 

You slowly pulled away from him, using your finger to point near his abdomen. ''Brownie, I think you have an erection...'' you noted. Awkwardly, you threw up his maid skirt to reveal a tent in his dress pants. ''Um, what is this suppose to be?'' he asked, his face looking scared like a worried kitten. ''I suppose it means you're sexually excited,'' you explained. ''When it gets too high...'' you stopped your sentence, fearing it felt too dirty to address. ''Eh, how do I stop it?'' Brownie asked, hiding it with his dress. ''Um, I can try...?'' you offered to help him, so you covered your eyes with your free hand to stop being nervous. Your hands brushed the head of his member bounded in by the fabric. You slowly closed around it, stroking it from top to bottom. You felt Brownie shaking, his eyes closing in uncontrollable pleasure. ''Master Attendant...'' he moaned out, his mouth exposing his cat-like fangs. Still covering your eyes, your hands located the waistband. As you slowly peeled away his pants, his member had sprung out from its confines. ''I-It's large...'' you noted. Your trembling hands touched the throbbing member, feeling it rise higher and higher as it became engorged in sexual pleasure. Out of curiosity, your head dipped down to lick the tip. Suddenly, Brownie yowled. His panting became heated, making him lolled his tongue. 

You were shaken by his response, but slowly, you caught his member in your mouth. You sucked the unfamiliar ''thing'' in your mouth, tasting the salty pre-substance he released. ''E-eh, Master Attendant, I think-'' he warned before something shot out into your mouth. You pulled away momentarily, swallowing his semen down your throat. Wiping away the remaining juices on your lips, you noticed Brownie had passed out from the small intercourse. Despite feeling exhausted, you pulled one of the drawers from the side cabinet, finding a folded ornate blanket. You pulled up his pants out of consideration, and tossed the blanket over him. As you were tucking the blanket in, the butler purred affectionately at the on-bringing warmness. 

''Such a little cat you are...'' you giggled. 

(Author's Note: Do you think I should write a part 2 where Brownie PLEASURES you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Brownie x Polite Reader (Mature) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Brownie x Polite Reader (Mature) Part 2 

_''Who let the cat out of the bag?''_

''Hmm, Master Attendant...?'' Brownie woke up dazed, his dark-brownish hair unkempt and unrefined. He rubbed his eyes similar to that of a child waking up from a nap, his eyes bleary from the unexpected slumber. You were sitting by him on the parlor's sofa, attempting to translate the aforementioned book in your lap with an Old English dictionary. ''Oh, hello Brownie,'' you peered to look at him with a kind yet awkward smile. '' _I hope I didn't flat-out ruin his innocence..._ '' you thought suddenly, biting your lip at the sinful act you committed a while ago. Still, he didn't seem to show any sign of recollection or tension. He simply rebound from the sleepy fatigue, going back to his usual proper and prim self. ''Is our guest arriving today?'' he absentmindedly asked as his hands dusted off his apron and fixed his collar. ''Yes, in about 10 minutes or so,'' you stood up beside him, and hurriedly carried both ancient books to the dusty library shelves. ''If you see her, please show her to the patio,'' you requested, as you stood on your tippy-toes to slide the book into its empty compartment. ''Affirmative,'' Brownie bowed diligently, then left through the front doors. '' _He doesn't seem to be acting weird around me..._ '' you wondered. 

''Well, I suppose it's time to greet her,'' you finally finished placing the old-fashioned pocket dictionary into a drawer of the parlor's side table. I wore something nice of your choice, then proceeded to enter the outdoor patio stationed outside of the dining hall. The garden had a multitude of flower beds running on the cobblestone sidewalk leading to a fancy set of glass tables and woven, plush chairs. A gazebo was made on the western side of the garden, where it overlooked the shimmering river churning with minnows, salmon, and carp within the grove of furry cattails and flourishing green duckweed. Ducks and swans nestle on top of the muddy riverbank, shielding their ducklings from harm. 

Monarch butterflies and bumble bees buzzed and flap 'bout the line of geraniums, lilacs, lavenders, and lilies. Shiny hummingbirds tweeted near the red flower dispenser full of homemade nectar. A homemade porch swing with vines was planted a few feet away from the cobblestone porch, serving as a natural seating arrangement. 

''Hi, ________,'' you greeted your friend, whose gaze was overlooking the sunny scenery around her. As the sound of voice, she looked up, a gentle smile on her face when she said ''Hey,''

 ''So how's your day going?'' you sat down across from her, the pastry stands already filled with an assortment of mildly-sweet confections. A silver tray is lined with a porcelain teapot with matching flower-themed teacups and a saucer. ''It's going great,'' she replied as she grabbed a buttery croissant from the stand. You realized Brownie wasn't in the vicinity, bringing up the question, ''Do you know where Brownie went?''

''I advise him to go take a break since he's was working hard for you. He's-over there,'' she winked while pointing a finger to Brownie, leaning over the fence of the gazebo. ''But he said he'll keep an eye for you,'' she added. Brownie seemed to be listless, gazing towards the valley beyond the bushes. Something furry and black twirl and turned near his shoes. _A tail?_

_The afternoon tea preceded as usual, having no problems with its course. The afternoon soon dawned to evening when Brownie finished washing the platters from lunch and dinner. You were sitting under the warm covers of your queen-sized bed, flipping the yellow parchment paper with your fingers._

_Chapter I..._

_Chapter II..._

_Chapter III..._

_Chapter V..._

_Maybe the only words you recognize from this book?_

_''Hmph,'' you groaned, suddenly hitting your head on the headboard. It elicited an ''ouch'' from the impact._

''Master Attendant, do you need anything?'' a formal knock was made on your bedroom door with the familiar voice of Brownie.

''No, I don't need anything. Thank you,'' you said. You eyed your book on your lap, then turned to the door to hear the sound of his footsteps receding.

''Wait, there is something I would like to ask you...'' you called out. ''You can come in,'' you added when he came to the door again.

Brownie came inside, still in his maid uniform, only ironed and washed recently. His black ears twitched, with his newly-discovered tail swishing back and forth in waiting. 

''When did you get a tail?'' you asked, a bit of uncertainty in your voice.

''I had to hide it since it's serves as a difficulty in maneuver. But, your butler with no requirement of battling, there are no issues. However, is there a problem with my new adjustment?'' Brownie explained thoroughly, finishing it off with a consideration question. 

''No, I don't see any problem with it. Um, is it okay if I pet it?'' you mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Brownie's ears to pick up. 

''O-oh,'' it was Brownie's turn to blush, hiding his mouth with the back of his hand. ''Sure,'' he sat on the edge of the bed, his black tail curling and uncurling in trepidation. Your hands tentatively rubbed the soft fur, causing him to start panting a little. ''Am I doing something wrong?'' your hand slowly retreated by the unexpected reaction. ''N-no, *purr*,'' Brownie disagreed before a feline purr could be heard. '' _He is really sensitive..._ '' you thought. 

''O-oh right, the reason I called you back here was because I want you to read one more chapter of this book,'' you took the previously-read book from your lap and showed it to him. ''Just one chapter, please?'' you asked with child-like consideration. ''Of course, Master Attendant, his gloved hands taking the novel from yours. ''Oh, do you want to be more comfortable? You can use the pillow next to me,'' you patted the pillow beside you. ''Are you sure?'' he hesitantly crawled to your side, but you wrapped the covers over him. ''It's fine,'' you allowed nonchalantly. 

* * *

_Chapter II_

_Grabbing her hand, I suggested to run away. Through the roads, through the meadows, through the valleys, through the forests, and through the country. She agreed promptly, taking her leave from her home. We went through the opened window, where the dirt road met with a glory of freedom. We had our necessities and supplies, ready to depart from the social classes and wealth. We walked on the pathway during nighttime, careful to avoid the curfew guards stationed at their posts, overlooking the other side of the ''Welcome!'' sign. The stars twinkled above, the moon smiling down on us. I-_

Lemon Start 

''Mmph!'' you unexpectedly squirmed as you felt something lightly brush under you. ''Is there something wrong?'' Brownie closed the book and looked to you with concern. His tail flicked again, not noticing the reaction was coming from you. ''Y-your tail,'' you pulled up the cozy blanket to see his tail wrapping around your thigh. ''S-sorry, it has the tendency to have a mind of its own,'' Brownie's fingers gripped his tail, slowly unraveling from your leg. ''I-It's okay...'' you shook it off. ''U-um, shall I continue, Master Attendant?'' he asked for permission quietly. ''Yes, please,'' you mumbled, having to soothe yourself from the earlier event. His tail seemed to have a mind of its own, since it became agitated and impatient at being held by its Master. ''Did something happen?'' you looked towards him as he hesitantly kept pausing throughout the book. ''What do you mean?''

''Well, you're not acting like you usually do. I feel...you're a lot more intimate today...'' a short break in sentence was made as you were trying to formulate a reason. Though, it seemed to have a consequential effect on him. 

His hair overshadowed his eyes, hiding his expression. He slowly loosen the grip around his tail, who laid limply on the blanket. Though, when he finally looked up, his request was rather subtle. ''Do you mind if I try this, Master Attendant?'' ''Try what?'' you cocked your head in confusion. _What does he mean?_ He slowly crawled on top of you, his forehead touching yours. Before you knew it, he already removed the blanket, throwing it off the side of the bed. You looked up to his face, a serious gaze on it. His eyes were full of sexual lust, as if he was imitating a cat aroused in heat. His tail slowly regained energy, then brushed near your pelvic region underneath your sleeping garment. 

''M-mph,'' you gasped again, but panting this time. His ears pointed upwards, directing to the source of the arousing sound. With this, his tail slowly insert itself under your clothing, where it twitched near your now-moist underwear. ''Do you want this?'' his tongue licked the tiny fangs in his mouth. Though, he was blushing and huffing, trying to control the pent-up sexual attraction. ''If you want to,'' you managed to permit. Nodding in affirmation, his tail proceeded to wiggle underneath your wet underwear, then thrusting itself inside. It caused you to gasp in ecstasy. It tickled your wet clitoris, then shifting to thrusting in and out, coating itself with your juices. Before then, his barbed tongue ran over your vagina as he pulled down your sleepwear. ''You taste sweet, Master Attendant,'' he murmured, continuously running his tongue and occasionally sucking. ''B-Brownie...'' you gasped out, already becoming exhausted by how much he was pleasuring you. ''Are you tired?'' he instantly stood on his knees when he heard your sleepy yawn. ''Y-yeah,'' you rubbed your tears away. ''I'll let you go to sleep, then,'' he took the consideration of licking away all your juices and dressing you up. A soft kiss was placed on your lips, an invitation to taste yourself. ''Goodnight, Master Attendant,'' he softly whispered while still kissing you. 

''Goodnight,'' 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. B-52 X Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

B-52 X Calculative Reader (Fluff) - Part 1

_''Sometimes...the world becomes bigger when you let go of your past,''_

''B-52, can you come with me?'' you motioned to the idle Food Soul with his back leaning against the wall outside your workshop door. His eye blinked several times before proceeding after you, executing the confirmation response: Understood in a monotone, robotic voice. 

In one hand, you were carrying a small, rusty tool box and in another fist, a worn-down screwdriver. It was time for his daily fixture of his mechanical parts. You head into another room down the hallway, where you usually tinker with robot parts and mechanics ever since you were an inventive child. You had promised to keep your grandfather's legacy of running his steampunk shoppe in his place when you were a naive youngster. Your parent forbade it, reasoning that it would only bring downfall onto your ''supposed'' potential. Although you got basic schooling, you didn't accept the extensive stay at the luxurious, private schools surrounding the traditional village with wooden structures and sawmills. The antique city had served as a centerpiece within the larger, modern buildings and factories spanning for miles in eastern Tierra. As always, you were a bit unnerved by the lesser amounts of customers that rung the vintage doorbell above the shop's front door. Fortunately, today was your break day, meaning you can spend your time practicing on your main project: a steampunk vortex that would summon legendary (Ultra Rare) Food Souls to your aid. B-52 was one of the legendary heroes of the land, his blue-green flames igniting fire onto every object he touches, alongside his steampunk wings allowing him to fly for better vantage and range attack onto ground-borne enemies. His soul was served as an assistant and accomplice to your imaginative grandfather, who had already passed away from old age. 

You slowly turned the brass doorknob, letting yourself into your childhood's _''happy place''_. You tried to keep it clean and polished by sweeping the dust that covered the tables and floor, cobwebs hanging from corners of the wall, mismatched tools and pencils, and crumpled-up balls of parchment paper. On a grainy cork board, several papers drawn with doodles and measurements were pinned to the wall using thumbtacks and nails. They were an assortment of your old ideas, if not resembled squiggly chicken scratch. Your recent ones were more refined with exact measurements of inches, feet, centimeters, or meters. The sunlight shown into the antique windows with a wood trimming and frosted glass panes. A mother robin tweet-tweet when it laid its baby blue eggs onto the nest of pine needles, leaves, and mud. Its red plumage was hidden under its grayish-black feathers, using it to warm up her hatching chicks. 

''Sit down on the table,'' you pointed to the wooden table in the middle of the drawing-board room. B-52, who had been waiting outside the door, resumed to move and sit himself on the said table. As you were preparing your tools, you could feel his intent gaze on your movements, almost with genuine curiosity. ''Turn your back,'' you used your hands to make a ''spin'' movement, telling him to face you with his back. First, you used the screwdriver to tightened the golden screw connecting the mechanical wings onto his cyborg interface. You replaced the paper film of his wings with sturdier yet breezy material, making it more air-resistant during battle. Though, his only job is to patrol the cobblestone streets of the town's alleyways and roads. Which is the reason to why the village stills stands even with the modern world inching closer to its borders. 

''Give me your arm,'' you asked, taking his arm onto your hands. You slowly pulled up his sleeve to see a rusty prosthetic arm connected to his boulder with the use of a matching shoulder pad. You tweaked some of the tiny gears used to control his fingers and limb. The capsule within in his arm was refilled with oil used to operate some of his mobile parts, allowing them to move with his nerves. 

''Done,'' you stepped back, dusting off your apron with the dust and smears of oil that got on your hands. All of a sudden, you accidentally bumped onto your desk, making the creaky drawers rattle and shake. One of the top drawers was pulled out, dropping onto the hardwood floor with a ''clang''. A sticker was placed on the front side of the drawer, with the words ''Don't Touch'' in grandfather's stern and precise warning. 

You felt yourself jump a little from the drawer's impact, hearing the sound of clashing wood making your heart skip a beat. When you arched your back to pick up the missing drawer, you notice a small black compartment holding a collection of colorful chips with messy labels. ''What is this?'' you wondered, using your hands to lift the cup full of what looks like identification chips. Each one had a different color corresponding to what trait they were written with.

**Red - Fighting**

**Pink - Feeling**

**Blue - Meditated**

**White - Free-Will**

**Green - Intelligence**

**Orange - Loyalty**

''B-52, can you explain what this is?'' you raised the drawer for him to examine. 

''Those are the personality chips my previous master have modified for my attributes,'' he explained obediently, his turquoise irises eyeing the pile of cards within the drawer. 

''Are you talking about my grandfather?'' you clarified. 

''Yes, Dr. Fich, full name, Peter Fich,'' he said as if it was a recorded voicemail in the form of a report. 

''Interesting, how do I use these personality cards?'' you questioned, taking a handful of the cards and placing them in a neat order. ''My eye has a loading opening where you can insert the cards into my memory drive,'' he answered. With that, the inventor's goggle covering one his eyes unlatched, revealing an empty, black circle with an opening the size of the fore-mentioned cards laid out on your desk already. 

''I see...'' you murmured to yourself, using the crook of your finger placed on your chin as you were deep in thought. 

 ''What does pink do to you?'' you asked B-52, his face emotionless as he gazed at you. 

''Its a feature that allows me to experience different feelings when given different stimuli,'' 

''What about white?'' 

''I am able to carry my own actions and thoughts without the permission of others,'' 

''Red is self-explanatory, but what about blue?''

''It's used as a counteractive for my ''Violent'' card,''

''Orange?''

''It gives my master total control over my actions, more than my original state of mind now,''

''And lastly, green,'' 

''My brain is installed with the knowledge to comprehend many literature works, calculate mathematics, and repeat history dates with the use of the data stored in the card,''

''Thank you for thorough explanations, B-52,'' you thanked him absentmindedly after comprehending each of the cards' purposes in adjusting how B-52 acts. 

''Master Attendant, it seems you are not satisfied with my current state. Please feel free to use any of these cards suited to your needs,'' he permitted as he reopened his disk port underneath his goggle. ''If you say so, then I shall use the white card,'' you crossed your arms to affirm his permission. ''Of course, but I may warn you, my previous master wasn't satisfied with how this card worked,'' he used his prosthetic arm to point a finger at the white card you held in your hand. From his response, your arm faltered a little. ''I see, was there any specific problems my grandfather uncover?'' 

''He reported it being an emotional support guide, which wasn't the result he predicted. My mechanized body cannot instill real freedom without the use of others controlling or giving orders to me. I, unfortunately, am simply a mere cocktail for the use of others,'' he spoke, but there wasn't a hint of remorse or sadness in his voice. It was true, there was no hope he couldn't be a real person much less a human to you. ''Well, I would like to see the end result, please,'' you gestured to him using the white, thin disk with glowing wires running through the inside. The card had a lock-in plug with copper wires used to connect it to a machine, or in this situation, a robot. 

 _''Will this really change him?''_ you wondered. If what he said was true, then there isn't a possible way to turn a robot into a breathing, feeling entity. A spark of hope caused you to stupidly believe he could finally be someone you can talk to freely in this lonely abode. _Ever since your parents neglected you, your grandfather took you in, taking care of you with as much love as he could muster, and comforted you when you were crying. Then everything became a blank, sad world when the last person that cared about you...died. B-52 was the only ''object'' he left behind, the final order was to take care of you in his absence. He only watched over you when you were crying. If you wanted him to comfort you, he will. If you wanted him to leave you alone, he will. But it would all be fake._

Leaning over him, you used the card to push it into the dark eye slot with a click. When the card was fully in, you placed the goggle over his ''eye'' and stood back to watch the process occur. His uncovered eye lit up simultaneously as a whirring sound was made underneath his goggle. It was almost as if electrical plasma was circling in his irises, making him convulse as his head dip down. His free hand gripped his cyborg hand, trembling with the data overloading his artificial brain and heart. Then...everything stopped. His body froze in place, silence filled his system, his limbs drooping down as if they had lost their energy,

''B-52, awaken,'' you typically ordered him with a callous tone. But unexpectedly, nothing happened. He was quick to respond to your administered orders, including those who are not part of his program. Any stranger was able to use him for their own advantage.

''B-52, awaken!'' you said it louder this time. Still, nothing happened. 

''B-52!'' you rushed to his side, shaking him by the shoulders frantically, hoping to catch a reaction if anything at all. ''Did the card...destroy his insides?'' your eyes went wide. ''N-no,'' you covered your mouth in shock. _''This can't be happening....this is all my fault...!''_ Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, eventually rolling down your cheeks in salty droplets. For the first time in forever, you felt your heart twist up horridly, as if guilt and regret consumed the still-beating heart. 

_''Grandpa, grandpa, look!'' you held up a disfigured wind-up figure you just created from the scrap metal and screws tossed to the recycling bin. A rotating key was glued onto its back, several pieces of metal covered up the bruises you made with duct tape. The face is mangled and disoriented, except for a kid-like smile painted on with black boot polish.''_

* * *

 

Grandpa examined it closely, rubbing a hand over the rough edges where copper and silver metal stuck out. He smiled wryly at your efforts, his kind eyes were half-lidded, and his wrinkles around his lips became solemn and sad. ''This is beautiful,'' he said. ''But the other children said it looked ugly,'' you retorted, feeling the pelt-up sadness release from your heart. ''I know it wasn't as pretty as the doll great-grandma gave you,'' you cried, rubbing your eyes with balled fists. ''But it shows how much you have learned by using what you have. You didn't ask me for help, did you?'' Grandpa patted your head affectionately. ''B-but I didn't fix it at all! I know it looks ugly, just like how I am! Mommy and Daddy don't treat me like the other kids. They just ignore me every time I talk to them,'' you sadly mumbled, feeling the cold tears plop-plop to the floor. 

_''Guilt is like a stain on a painting, a mistake on a story, cracks in glass. It piles on as much as you rubbed the stain off, cover the mistake with white-out, and duct-taping the cracks. But you cannot remove it permanently. It becomes part of the fabric of history. No matter how you want to throw it away or abandon it, it will follow you. Life is not as easy as removing the trash and replacing it with something new. Trash can be turned into something beautiful. If you are willing to continue your path and use everything success and mistake you made yourself,'' Grandpa said as he hoisted you up to his lap._

_I know one day, you will become stronger and more experienced._

_Suffering is a test of hardship._

* * *

 

 

''B-52...please wake up,'' you pleaded, your hands tightly grasping his. A logical idea formed in your mind.  _''M-Maybe I should remove the disk...''_ you stood up with determination, your hand hesitantly nearing his face. But before you could touch his face, you were suddenly pulled to the ground. 

A flurry of parchment paper flew from the floor. The sun dawned, painting the sky in a beautiful swirly sunset. The robin sung a sweet song, rejoicing the day her babies have finally opened their eyes. 

You descended to the floor softly, with the protection of someone's arms hugging you lovingly. ''I can finally feel your heartbeat,'' someone murmured happily, while nuzzling their face on the crook of your neck. Their soft hair tickled your face, and you can also feel their hot breath at the base of your neck. Out of shock, you pushed them away hurriedly, scooting back with a nervous expression on your face. 

''B-52...?'' you nervously asked. ''Yes, I am B-52,'' he bowed respectfully with a smile on his face. When he had looked up, he saw your frightened face as you scoot closer to the wall behind you. ''Are you..scared of me?'' he cocked his head uncharacteristically. He usually would idle waiting for directions or show little to no emotion. His usual cold and expressionless self was replaced with a sweet smile and brighter eyes. ''N-no, I'm just surprised by your quick change. Is it because of the chip installed?'' you went a little closer to examine him. ''Your hair smells sweet,'' he admired as his hand softly stroked your hair. Because of that, you quickly pulled back, a blush forming on your cheeks. ''Why are you suddenly being too clingy with me?'' you said before realizing it was a rude remark. ''Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you,'' his hands slowly clamped around yours, and brought it to his chest. From there, you can feel the thumping of his heart. 

''I thought my grandfather said your heart was artificial,'' you slowly pulled your hand away from his. 

''I am part human, part cyborg. My heart is real, while my brain is artificial,'' he explained in a simple way a young child could understand. ''And what did you mean by you...um, fell in love with me the first time you saw me?'' a short pause was made when you spoke of the word, love. A word you didn't think he cherished it well. A part of you wants to believe this is just a phase created by the white data card, but another...actual feelings he kept close to his heart and memory but having no ability to talk of it. 

''We used to play a lot together when you were younger,'' he softly smiled. 

''When I was younger...?''

* * *

 

''Mom, where are you taking me?'' you asked as she grabbed your wrist harshly to follow her. ''You'll see when you find out,'' Mother curtly replied, rounding the corner to the old, crumbling district where the streetlights were flickering in the blackness of evening. ''Oh, I remember this place! Isn't this where grandpa lives? What are we doing out here?'' you insisted. But you were met with a harsh answer. You flung onto the crumbling porch in front of your grandfather's steampunk shop. ''You did say you wanted to be just like him when you grew up. Well, here's your chance,'' she condescendingly scolded with slight irony in the last sentence. Then, she turned on her heels as she walked away from you. ''Wait, are you leaving me, mom?'' your hands grabbed her dress worryingly, attempting to pull her back. But your strength failed. She used her hands to forcibly push you away from her and gave you a mean stare. ''Don't dare follow me, you mongrel,'' her stare held an aura of disgust and annoyance. Her last sentence stunned you.

_She was leaving you for good._

* * *

 

 

''Master, shall we take her in?'' a comforting voice behind you said. You whipped your head around to see a tall man standing behind you, his makeshift wings flapping with glowing fire. ''W-who are you?'' you backed away nervously. ''I am B-52, at your service,'' the man replied. A person came up behind him, a person who knew quite familiarly. 

''Say, B-52, why don't you play with my granddaughter?'' Dr. Fich turned around to see B-52 sitting near the door, almost dozing off. ''I have to go do some errands on the airship, so please keep a watch on her,'' he stood up, taking a handful of parchment paper in a messenger bag as he left the door. ''Of course, Master,'' B-52 saluted to him right before he left the front door. 

**B-52's POV**

_I wonder where is she?_

I located her in the house's living room, playing a game of chess with no one in particular. She looked bored with herself, shifting to restlessness and uneasiness once I came nearer. 

''Please do not feel frightened,'' I reassured her on bent knee, but the coldness in voice made her scoot back into the sofa.

Her messy hair covered portions of her face, and dried out tears covered her cheeks. She looked uncomforted by my presence, a look of distrust filled her features. 

''Do you like playing chess?'' I tried changing the topic, which greatly elevated the atmosphere. ''U-um, yes, I like playing chess,'' she softly murmured, inching closer to the table while avoiding me. ''May I play?'' I asked her. In response, she gave a quick nod, and started arranging the pieces on both sides of the board. ''Do you want to be black or white?'' she asked me, holding up two black and white kings. ''You pick first,'' I replied. ''Hmm, I'll pick white!'' she selected all the white pieces while pushing all the black pieces to me. ''Do you know how to put the pieces?'' she cocked her head slightly with a finger to her mouth. Her listless eyes became full of color and sparkled with the living room's light. 

 _That was...very adorable._ When I thought about those words,I felt a deep pounding in my chest. Something I have never felt before. But at that moment, I yearned to hug her and embrace her frail body in my arms. But...my body remained motionless. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I was grasping at straws when that pounding feeling suddenly dimmed down. 

''No, can you please show me?'' I lied, hoping to see how she did it. _I wanted to feel the same sensation again._ ''Yay, of course!'' she exclaimed, ready to start putting my pieces on my side of the board. When she came near me, I could smell of a sweet whiff of her hair. I was intoxicated with her refreshing, fruity scent that I almost placed a hand on the back of her head. _No, I cannot do that. I am only a machine, nothing more._ I stopped myself before I could sinfully touch her. 

We spent the whole night playing chess. For every victory, she would smiled happily with pride. I cherished every moment that she would smile like her adorable self at me. When she fell asleep at the last game of chess, I carried her to the guest bedroom, tucking her in the cozy blankets. But before I left, her tiny hand grasped mine. ''C-can you do a goodnight kiss?'' she asked me. Her eyes met mine with a sense of loneliness, as if she wanted me to be there with her. 

''Okay,'' I moved away strands of her hair, and softly kissed her by the forehead. ''T-thank you,'' she smiled warmly, a rosy blush radiating on her face. ''Of course,'' I stroked her warm cheek with my human hand. _Of course, I wanted to stay by her side._  But the thought only lasted for a minute. I slowly retreated from her bedside and shut the door behind me, feeling an empty void where my heart was. 

* * *

 

''I didn't remember that,'' you softly murmured. 

''Ah, I see. You were only a child at that time,'' he remarked with a smile. But you could see a look of sadness and doubt pass over his face. It seemed to you he kept it as a sacred memory. ''Well, anyway, it's getting dark. Do you still want to do patrol?'' you said as you stood up. ''If I can protect you, that's all that matters,'' he stood up after you while holding a hand to his chest. 

''Is that a love declaration?'' you giggled cheerfully, your stern features lighting up from his sudden clingy demeanor. 

''Then yes, it is,'' he affectionately answered. You looked up, and you realize he was standing closer to you, with him being a few inches taller. ''Eh, well, you can go to sleep. I wouldn't want you to become sleep-deprived because of me,'' you retorted with a sense of worry. ''No, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm already used to it,'' he refused your order...for the first time. As he went around you to go to the front door, you went after him, hoping to stop him by catching him by his shirt. 

_''Don't dare follow me, you mongrel,''_

 

The scornful words filled your head, causing you to release his shirt with a painful gasp. ''Master Attendant, are you okay?'' he turned to catch you in his embrace. ''I-I'm fine, I just had a short headache,'' you reassured him. You evaded his hold and dusted off your clothes. ''What did you need?'' he asked, his eyes filled with concern and worry. 

''I-,'' you suddenly stopped short.

_No, what happens if he thinks that's weird?_

''U-um, do you think you can give me a...goodnight kiss?'' you stuttered as your hands gripped the sides of your pants. You bit your lip, fearing he might reject it or insult you. A long moment passed before he gave his final response. ''O-of course,'' his hands slowly cupped your chin, and finally, your lips were met with his. A soft, passionate kiss was given. His hands slowly gripped you by the waist to pull you closer even though you were shocked by this predicament. Soon, the kiss grew intense, with his tongue aggressively trying to enter your mouth. He used his hand to pull your leg to wrap around his waist, giving you more support. The air around you grew heavier and hot. You subconsciously wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing you to eye-level as you tippy-toe. Unfortunately, a minute passed when you felt a burning sensation occur as your body wrap around his. You quickly pulled away as the heat from his body became hotter and hotter. From the heated make-out, a string of saliva connected from yours to his swollen lips. ''Ah-'' you rubbed over your mildly-burned leg and arms when you started moving them. ''Oh, are you-'' his mechanical hand stopped as he realized his body temperature increased at an exponential rate, making the metal starting to glow and melt. His cyborg hand was already fuming steam from the capsule, similar to that of a screaming pot. His eyes went wide with fear and regret. 

''I...have to go,'' he swiftly opened the front door and rushed outside. The door shut behind him, causing the cold, midnight air to escape into the house. 

''B-52...'' you softly murmured, placing your hands on your swollen, red lips.

_He had stolen your first kiss._

 


	6. B-52 x Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

B-52 x Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 2

_'I loved you the moment I first saw you,''_

(Author's Note: Here's the music I listened to while writing/typing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Au9ibQDzoJU. Also, I understand the character might have too much creative interpretation with the specific details.) 

The night sky settled onto the rustic villages, their shingled roofs making cascading shadows onto your bedroom floor. The cratered moon woke up, her luminescent glow shining through your curtained window, a river of silver streams. Stars twinkled in the night sky, making a celestial image piercing your mind. You eyed the outside world longingly, forever hoping when you will leave the door of the humble abode. 

''You cannot go outside, child. You must stay here, where you are safe,'' warned by grandfather, whose tone of voice was stern yet worried. I always watched him leave the house everyday, carrying paper rolls of different sketches of aircraft and machinery with him. He softly smiled back, and shut the door behind him, causing it to lock in place with a secondary lock with a silver chain on the upper left corner of the door. Sometimes, he brought you trinkets of small toys or inventions he created from his periodical trips around the world and space. Sometimes, these toys were painted with bright colors of red, orange, yellow, green, or blue. For Christmas, you received a Nutcracker, whose features resembled a man in combat, but with an open-mouth with wooden teeth used for cracking nuts. Each of his gifts were placed on a white shelf above your headboard, a chronological collection of traditional toys to old-fashion miniature robots. 

Suddenly, the shadow flew to the shelf of your window, their wings creaking as they flowed alongside the cold, night breeze. ''B-52!'' you rushed towards the window and pulled back the curtains. ''A-are you okay?'' you asked him, seeing that his body didn't react as you opened your window to let the breeze in. ''I should be asking you the same thing,'' he turned his heads, a serious gaze on his expression. His iris ring glowed a turquoise blue against his black eyes. ''I'm fine. I only got a 1st-degree burn,'' you rolled up your sleeves to reveal a faint burning rash on your arm from where you touched his neck. He took your blistered arm into his, examining it with a mark of concern on his face. ''I'm sorry,'' he said, biting his lips from regret and shame. B-52 was showing more emotion than usual cold face. ''Go to sleep then,'' he curtly replied while turning his back on you. ''Wait, I want to ask you something-'' your hand reached to touch his shoulder before a cruel warning was given. 

''Don't touch me, or you WILL get burned,'' he warned harshly. He inched farther from you, afraid that if he were to hurt you again, he wouldn't forgive himself. ''O-ok, then.''

Your hand dropped at your sides. ''I was wondering...do you think we can go outside tomorrow morning?'' you said. ''No,'' he answered without hesitance. ''Why?'' you said as you perched your hands on the side of the window, waiting for an explanation.

''My master has given specific instructions to not to let you go out, besides,'' he took your hand into his. ''What happens if you get hurt?'' he solemnly stated worryingly. ''Then let's go out together,'' you suggested, keeping your hand within his grasp. ''I won't always be there to protect you. And I'm not suited with living with humans yet,'' he disagreed firmly. ''I suppose I can manufacture your parts and give you a disguise,'' you retorted back, using a finger to your lips while thinking of an idea. 

''The answer is still no,'' he firmly answered. ''Just for one day, please?'' you begged him, hoping he would change his mind about letting you go. You went closer to his chest, feeling the same heartbeat you felt before. His heat permeated your body as it spread warmness through your entire system. ''I'll promise to be careful,'' you promised adamantly. 

''Fine,'' he blushed, covering his mouth with his hand while looking away from you. ''Thank you,'' you automatically hugged him. He softly stroked your hair lovingly until he carried your body and placed you on your bed. ''Good night,'' he murmured as his lips met your forehead as he brushed away your bangs. 

 

* * *

 

 

''Hey,'' someone's fingers brushed against your cheek. ''A few more minutes, please,'' you slapped their hand away tiredly. You rolled away to find a comfortable spot until someone's forceful arms pushed you back. ''I thought you said you wanted to go tomorrow morning,'' someone's hoarse voice whispered into your ear. Your eyes shot up as they caught sight of B-52 hovering on top of you with an aroused smirk on his face. His arms were placed at the sides of your head, and your legs was between his. But this time, he was wearing a completely different attire. He wore a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt with a pen latched onto its collar. His garments also included a brown aviator's jacket with a tan fur-lined collar.  An NASA insignia was sewn onto his left shoulder patch. He wore dark leather pants with pockets, as well as dusty hiker's boots. His silver hair and ethereal highlights remained tousled and ruffled. _He no longer was wearing his steampunk-assistant clothes and mechanized wings._

''Where did you get those clothes?'' you sat up as he pulled away with a laugh from your embarrassed attitude. ''They're from your Grandfather's,'' he replied absentmindedly as he adjusted the wristband of the jacket. ''They actually suit you,'' you giggled adorably. A pale blushed formed on B-52's face before it diminished into vagueness. ''Get changed, we're leaving at 1:00 PM,'' he said as he checked his wristwatch. ''Ok,'' you slowly slipped from under the covers as you straightened out your rumpled pajamas. Seeing you were awake, he stood up from your bed, and headed for the hallway. 

You went to your closet to select casual clothes for the occasion. You found a stitched dark brown corset, a pale and puffy workman's button-up shirt, faded leather pants, and  heeled mahogany boots with nylon bootlaces. As you took off your pajama shirt and clipped on your bra, you noticed a bluish-purplish bruise underneath both your arms. ''What is this?'' you looked closely on your arm. _It was the burnt mark B-52 made on your skin last time...only it was getting worse. ''I wonder if we have a first aid kit somewhere..._ '' you wondered, searching around your bedroom. _''I can't find it, so I suppose i can cover it up. I thought it was going to heal the next day...''  You found an old handkerchief on your dresser, hoping to use it as a temporary bandage._

''I wonder if I look good,'' you wondered as you looked back at your reflection on the stand mirror. You kept straightening your collar and tying the laces on your boots over and over again like a perfectionist.  _''Gah, why am I so worried with how I look now?!''_ you blushed profusely, your neck burning up from embarrassment. ''I think you look perfect,'' a sly voice next to you answered. You whipped your head around to see B-52 leaning against the frame of the door. ''How long have been standing there?'' you asked, feeling your heart rate exploding as you backed away. He walked towards you until he trapped in with his arms. ''When you started blushing,'' he cupped your chin with his fingers. He pulled your head to your right, exposing your bare neck. ''What are you doing-ah!'' you were cut of as he slowly closed in on it, his teeth grazing your sensitive skin. His hot breath tickled your neck, causing you to moan out of control. ''Mm...B-52...'' you gasped out, feeling the heated moment intensify like last time. His mouth clamped on the base of your neck and he started sucking on it. ''T-that's gonna leave a mark,'' you moaned as your hands attempted to push away his chest, but his hand kept a firm hold on the back of your neck. 

When he pulled away momentarily, a red hickey formed at the side of your neck. ''It shows other people that's you're mine when we go out,'' he noted. His eye stared at you with an intent gaze, similar to before you inserted the white chip underneath his monocle. He seemed serious on protecting you at all costs, even if it meant marking every inch of your body. 

''Let's go,'' he took your frail hand into his to pull you out of your bedroom. He unlocked the silver chain and turned the doorknob. You were met with a warm ray of sunshine when he led you out of the door. Flowers and weeds sprouted from cracks in the asphalt, the brick buildings crumbling from age, and some couples walking hand-in-hand on the pedestrian walkways. Dozens of street markets selling merchandise and souvenirs hollered out sales and good prices. Over the horizon, several clouds of smoke rose into the air and carried by the ignorant wind. Even with the crumbling buildings, newer buildings were built near them. They included afternoon cafes, coffee shops, convenience stores, and fresh produce markets. The sidewalks, who used to have large cracks when you followed the school commute, were replaced with new, white cement. The antique street lamps were polished and shined, as well as the benches. ''So much has changed...'' you gasped in awe. You jumped off the porch as you admired the scenery around the old workshop and house. You looked back to see B-52, who was no longer there. ''B-52?'' you walked around the workshop in your high-heel boots until you were met with a greenish-brown motorcycle. 

B-52 appeared to tending to his motorcycle while he wiped the handlebars and light reflectors with an old rag. He noticed your presence and looked up with a smirk. ''Climb on,'' he motioned while patting the space behind him. ''O-okay,'' you murmured as you climbed onto the cushion seat behind him. ''Hold on tight,'' he used your hands to securely wrap around his waist. He twisted one of the handlebars, making the motorcycle's engine roar from ignition. The lights on the front and back sides started flashing in different colors of yellow and red. Clouds of smoke puffed out from the engine, and the whole motorcycle started vibrating underneath you. Pushing on the pedals, the old vehicle backed out from the driveway and onto the asphalt road. Your hands held onto his waist head-fast as B-52 drove his motorcycle down the road. ''So, where do you want go first?'' he asked while looking at the road. ''O-oh, I haven't decided on a place yet...'' you murmured to him. You looked around you, observing the places that passed by. A cafe, a grocery store, a tavern, a clothing store...

''The cafe over there. You haven't had breakfast, right?'' you pointed a finger to a white-washed cafe with large windows displaying croissants, pancakes, cakes, and baskets of fruit. An white archway hung with purple wisteria was in front of the cafe, accentuating to the peaceful and modern look. ''You mean you didn't have breakfast,'' he corrected. Still, he drove the motorcycle onto the sidewalk curb close to where you pointed. When he unlocked the brakes, he carried you by the waist and gently let you down on the ground. ''T-thank you,'' as you dusted away your pants. Some of the passerby looked at your unusual outfit choice, contrasting with their trendy clothing of T-shirts and jeans. ''I haven't thought about the way this era is now. Grandpa usually buys all my clothes,'' you murmured, self-conscious of how the people around you looked at you. ''We can go to the clothing store next if you want to,'' he suggested, giving a cold glance at the other people walking by. ''R-right,'' you affirmed his recommendation. ''So, are we going inside?'' you asked. At the sound of your voice, he turned to look back with a nod. When you opened the door with a fancy doorknob, you were welcomed with a fresh smell of baked goods, maple syrup, and warm bread. 

''That smells delicious,'' you murmured, taking in the sweet aroma that filled the entire dining room. A waiter seated both of you onto a dining seat near the window. ''So if you already had breakfast, you're not hungry?'' you asked him as you took the cafe's menu into your hands. ''Yes,'' he confirmed. ''What drinks will you guys have?'' the waiter returned carrying a notepad and pen. ''Um, a cappuccino, please,'' you chose. ''And you, sir?'' ''Liquor,'' B-52 replied bluntly. 

''You can drink alcohol?'' you asked with smitten lips. ''Yes,'' his eye darted to look back with puzzlement as he stared outside the window. ''Are you sure you can't get drunk?'' you raised an eyebrow. ''No, Food Souls cannot easily get drunk by alcoholic drinks unless in some special cases,'' he murmured. ''Ah, I see,'' you turned to look back at your menu. ''Finally I can use my earnings,'' you took out your wallet with handfuls of cash in one fold. ''Hmm....'' you cocked your head to the side, curious to see what tasted good based on the descriptions. ''I think I will have...a breakfast croissant sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, and turkey. I'm not all that hungry either,'' you said as you put the menu back into the pile in the middle of the dining table. When the waiter came back to your table, you requested the fore-mentioned breakfast you wanted. 

 

When the waiter returned to your table a few minutes later, he placed a silver plate with the croissant sandwich and a cup of cappuccino with the bubbly foam resembling a heart flower. But as you used both of your hands to carry the sandwich, a sudden pain shot up from your arms. ''Ah-'' you placed your sandwich back on your plate and checked under your puffy shirt sleeve. The rash had a ring of purplish bruise forming from the stress of moving around a lot. It was clearly visible on your skin with the reddening burn. ''Give me your arm,'' B-52 strictly ordered, taking one of your arms onto the table. A loose fabric was already untying itself from your bruised arm. His fingers uncovered the fabric, and they ran over the burn softly with the least amount of pressure. ''We need to put some lotion on this and cover it up once we get back home,'' he sternly prescribed. Suddenly, his face was marked with concern and anger. ''How come you didn't tell me it was getting worse?'' he asked with conflicted exasperation. ''I-I thought I could cure it by myself,'' you pulled your arm back, feeling shied away from his anger. ''You can't do things without telling me first,'' B-52 argued, his eye creasing with speculation. 

''You're starting to sound like a worried boyfriend,'' you talked back with your arms crossing over. ''Maybe that's what I should be,'' B-52 noted. ''Open your mouth,'' his voice ordered. You looked back at him, only to find a piece of the sandwich being held out with a fork. ''Since you can't use your arms, I'll have to feed you,'' he said, his features remained unchanged you took the piece using your mouth. Another was given. ''T-this is embarrassing,'' you mumbled as you ate another piece of your sandwich. The other onlookers sitting near your table watched with interest at the whole scene where B-52 was sitting next to you hand-feeding your sandwich. ''Deal with it,'' your Food Soul replied.

 

''Why did you have to do that?'' you grumbled as the two of you left the restaurant. ''I already told you the reason, remember?'' his hand stroked your hair in a comedic manner. ''Yeah, but with other people watching? You were lucky I didn't go into a tantrum,'' you remarked, a scowl on your face as you quicken your pace.  ''Didn't  you say you want to go to the clothing store?'' he asked as you passed a small shop featuring clothed mannequins in its gallery windows. ''Oh, right!'' you stopped suddenly in your tracks. ''Do you think I should be new clothes? I mean, I have to blend in with this time of fashion. And I can finally choose the clothes I want,'' you deducted, putting the crooked finger on your chin. ''But I think you look unique the way you are,'' he complimented. ''What do you mean?'' you asked, looking down at your clothes that matched the age of steam. ''I mean, you look different from the people here,'' his eye stared into yours, creasing in affectionate nature. ''I suppose Grandpa did buy a lot of clothes for me that I haven't worn yet...hmm, fine, so where do we go next?'' 

''I have a place in mind,'' he whispered into your ear. You followed his pointed finger upward. His finger landed on the top of a faraway hill at the edge of the town, a border between the suburban and urban areas. From there, a large willow tree grew at the top, its roots draping over the edge of the cliff. ''That's far...'' you used your hand to block the sun's rays and increase your distance of vision. ''The fastest way to get there is by using motor vehicles,'' he explained. ''Ah, okay,'' you climbed onto the backseat after him. ''Hold on tight?'' you answered for him. ''Yes,'' he chuckled. 

You laid your had on his back as he turned his motorcycle on. After a few second of ignition, the motorcycle veered away from the edge of the sidewalk and onto the main road alongside the other cars, vans, trucks, and bicycles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. B-52 x Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

B-52 X Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 3

_''Don't you dare touch her!''_

(Recommended Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoitiIbdeaM)

_The sun had begun going to sleep for the day, for the sky was dressed in crimson and gold. But the time you reached the hill, you could see the flaming fury of the sunset as it dyes the clouds into a cotton-candy color as well as painting the sky with red, orange, and yellow. It was the same time when B-52 hugged you affectionately for the first time. He was happy see express his pent-up feelings and memories from the time you were a small child. Though, he never grew up with you. Because of his robotic nature, you slowly grew accustomed to directing orders with a cold, callous tone. So, why were you feeling this way after just meeting his alternate self? For the time being, did you wish for this outcome to happen?_

The two of were lying back to back with the sloping willow trees, whose soft tendrils descended onto the grassy floor where it created a makeshift room of arrow-shaped leaves. With B-52 holding you close in his lap, you felt comfortable in his embrace as you watch the last of the sunset diminish from behind the willow's blanket of leaves. Fireflies started flying from the blades of grass, starting their nightly routine of communicating with other lightning bugs. The grass became dotted with stars of greenish-yellow glows. Male crickets created a nostalgic chorus of chirps in their repertoire. His head laid on your head, and you could feel him dozing off the sleep already.

''I think we should go home now,'' you shake B-52 a little to wake him up from a nap. ''Okay then,'' he slowly picked himself up with you following after him. The cacophony of blinking fireflies and singing crickets didn't come to a stop when you walked down the mountainous trail. With every step you took, a firefly would peek from behind the blades of grass, their spiny legs holding onto the blade in deep curiosity as it watched your walking movements. Sometimes, your hands would brush the surface of the grassy lawn to catch a wandering lightning bug. In your hand, the firefly glowed brightly and escaped your cup-shaped hands. You turned to look at the cyborg behind you, seeing that he was crouching near the side of the walkway. His hands glowed brightly with a yellow-greenish light like a ethereal lantern. ''Here,'' he opened his hands slowly, letting a cloud of fireflies burst from his slightly-opened hands. ''Wow!'' you smiled genuinely at the swarm of fireflies that rose up into the sky and dispersed into different directions like a mini firework. His face looked towards the sky, his mouth in awe and his eye glowing brightly with childish wonder. Then, the moon rose up from their nap. It rose higher and higher as the sun went lower and lower. At this vantage point, the moon seem so humongous. You can specifically point out the craters formed on floating rock in space.

''Wow, the moon looks so huge!'' you gasped in surprise. The moon was so close yet so far away. It was at its waxing crescent, meaning the moon is starting to form as more sunlight reflects its light on the moon. For now, the moon is similar to a thinly-shaped ''C''instead of ''full moon''. The stars were much more clearer than at the bottom, where it was greatly outnumbered by light pollution from the near-closing shops, night-sensing lamps, and the driving cars flashing their yellow and red lights front and back.

''It's beautiful,'' his voice rasped, feeling genuine purity with his surroundings. ''Hehe, I'm glad you took me to the top of the hill,'' you giggled. ''I'm glad you enjoyed it,'' his hand stroked your cheek as he pulled your face closer. You stood on the tip of your toes as you kissed him with pure passion. It was chaste kiss, but the rush of the beauty of nature and his warm breath caused your heart to start pounding in happiness. You slowly released from him with heavy panting. He seemed relieved he was at his normal body temperature, so he continued keeping you close to his chest. ''I love you,'' you softly whispered to him, turning your head to see the smiling moon overhead. ''I love you, too,'' B-52 confessed with heart-warming fervor while hugging you tighter.

The both of you slowly descended down the hill hand-in-hand to reach the motorcycle waiting in an empty parking lot. The streetlamp lighting up the bottom of the grassy hill flickered continuously before shutting off completely. A great-horned owl hoot from the weeping tree, watching the love-struck couple climb the seat of their vehicle with dilated pupils. ''Let's go before it gets dark,'' you suggested as you kept a firm grip on his waist. ''You're right,'' he twisted the rubber handlebar and pressed down on the gas pedal. He turned backwards and made a 180 degree turn to leave the base of the hill.

As he drove down the main road, you noticed large building majestically standing as the moon rose over it. There was a chorus of people inside, as indicated by the open doors and dozens of people seated in red bar seats or diner sofas. Outside, groups of people mingled with each other, yelling cheers while clinking glass beer bottles or cider jugs. The illuminated sign placed above the front door read ''TAVERN'' in fancy cursive calligraphy. A chalkboard sign in front of the door was written with ''Meet friends and drink fine liquor!'' in white chalk. The scent coming from the building had a faint musky yet strong scent of alcohol as well as its drunkards. But alongside the street, there was a local pharmacy. You peeled away my sleeve to see the still-bruising rash on your arm. You wasn't sure if you had bandages at home, but you wanted to make a quick errand just in case. ''I want to make a quick errand at the pharmacy over there'' you pointed to the building ahead on the road. ''Is it for your arm?'' he asked. ''Y-yeah,'' you softly scratch your head in how fast he learned your reason.

But before he resumed driving down the street, a women came up to the sidewalk to stop us. ''Are you guys going into the tavern?'' she said in a clear voice.

**B-52's POV:**

It was a mature woman whose messy auburn hair was tied into a loose ponytail. One of her eyes were of a soft, genial brown while the other was covered with old bandages. But the presence of this person was similar to that of a memory I stored in my data for a long time.

_"Save her! Won’t somebody save her?" A voice cried out for help. Before I'd realized it, I spread my wings and flew to the girl in the middle of the road, carrying her into the air. " Decision confirmation--why save her? Searching for command… Command = false. --I have to save her. After I heard that cry, my body broke through the system’s control. The girl took me to her house. Her father was a well-known clocksmith in town. He thought the reason my mechanical wing was malfunctioning was because saving his daughter piled even more damage onto its already near-broken self. Nii-san, your wings look really broken. Doesn't it hurt?" "No." "Really? Nii-san is just like a clock. When he’s hurt, he can't feel it at all. Lucky! It always hurts when I trip and fall.” "..." The clocksmitch’s voice rang out from behind me, breaking the silence caused by my aloofness. "Stupid child. Living humans aren’t clocks. Of course it hurts. Nii-san is actually in a lot of pain,but he just doesn’t want to make you worried. That’s why he won’t admit it." False. It’s just as that girl said. It doesn’t hurt. How can a machine feel pain? But I kept quiet._

''Y-you're that girl I saved a long time ago,'' I murmured, my eyes wide with shock. She remained unperturbed until a sudden realization of the past hit her. ''Nii-san?'' her soft voice rang through my ears, her voice still the same from decades ago. However, her appearance was vastly more older and mature. She appeared to be an adult of at least 20, except her sense of ripped fashion and open jacket. She seemed to hold something between her lips, a paper stick of orange and white with ashes forming at the end. A puff of smoke came as she blew into it. ''You haven't changed at all from the last time I saw you as a kid,'' she remarked while breathing another puff of smoke with her cigarette. Despite the smile she held, there was a darkness lurking in her eyes as they creased in suspicion.

''Who's the girl behind you?'' she turned to look at my Master Attendant, my deceased master's granddaughter. ''She's my Master Attendant,'' I calmly answered. She stood back from looking close to _______ while breathing smoke into her face, examining her face from the sidewalk. ''Ah, I see. Yet, your relationship seems a lot more closer than some of my other friends who have summoned a Food Soul,'' she shifted her conversation from me to her. ''I suppose so,'' she agreed. ''Well, do you want to meet my friends?'' she lend a hand to my companion, but I took her wrist and flung it off. Fearing she might choose to go with her, I kept her wrist still. ''We have to get going,'' I sternly explained. The woman looked a bit shocked at my reaction, but a small smile formed with her red lips. ''Of course, but just for one toast,'' she invited us. ''Don't worry, your Master Attendant will be safe with my friends. We'll just have one final toast before the party inside ends,'' she insisted. ''I would prefer keeping her by my side,'' I gripped her hand tightly. ''Huh, you guys must be really close...'' she mused.

''It's fine, B-52, I'll make sure not to get lost when doing my errand,'' my Master Attendant reassured with a soft smile. ''Are you sure?'' I asked her worriedly, feeling she might not be up to the task. She nodded her hand, and proceed to let herself down from the motorcycle. I watched her walk down the sidewalk, waving goodbye to me. Still, I couldn't help but feel something bad was in the midst. ''Great!'' the woman clapped her hands excitedly.

She forcibly took my arm into the tavern, leading me into the huge crowds of people before I had a chance to catch another glimpse. She kept dragging me through the crowds of people until we were locked inside a storeroom. ''We're finally alone...'' she murmured under her breath. ''What are you planning on doing?'' I spoke in a suspicious tone, a deep scowl on my face. ''No, the real question is, what are you planning on doing for what you done?'' she turned around, a serious and dark gaze on her face. ''I couldn't believe that a machine like you would carry feelings,'' she spat. Machine. The one word I hated the MOST. ''It makes me wonder...is there an object that making you believe you have feelings for that girl just now?'' she mused with a hysterical giggle. ''What are you getting at?'' I spoke harshly. ''You're simply just a war machine meant to kill hundreds to thousands of people. It was as my father said, you can't feel pain or other feelings. Now, everybody in my family is dead. I also lost my eye due to the fire you set on my house,'' she slowly unraveled the cloth around her eye, revealing sealed-shut eyelids. A permanent burn was over that missing eye, a mark of the day I let her go to run into the flames of my fire. ''But you would do anything anybody can ask you to do, right?'' her eye went wide in delusion as she neared closer to me in a slow pace. ''You can do any task given to you, right?'' I was frozen in fear, unable to do anything. ''Even if it means killing that girl that you love?'' Before I knew, I was smacked violently that my monocle came off, exposing the loading disk where the white chip was exposed. ''Huh, what's that white disk for?'' she kneel down next to my stunned figure. ''Oh,'' she laughed, a empty shrill sound echoing through the storage room. ''Is this the reason to why you can experience emotions? From this little chip?'' she giggled.

* * *

 

_A machine will always be a machine._

My master told me, one too many times. I sat there with an emotionless expression, recharging my memory drive to keep a record of every message and command he has given to me. 

**Rerunning name:Memory Drive...**

**Rerun Completed.**

**Restart Systems.**

**Checking status...**

**Vitals: Normal**

**Operating System: Normal**

**Recording Disk: Normal**

**Various Devices: Normal**

**Unnecessary item removed.**

**Returning to PHASE 1...**

**Program: START**

_Crunch. A dust of the original white chip was laid in the palm of her hand. Dead pieces of wire sparking at its ends. Copper lining destroyed._

''Cocktail B-52. Go kill your master attendant, why don't you?'' an unfamiliar voice spoke to my hearing aids. A weird sensation was made afterwards. She petted my coarse hair as if I was nothing but a mere dog, sadistically smiling in front of my eye lens. 

Searching for order....<kill object: Master Attendant> Accept? 

Neon green text was scrolling in the corner of my vision, and the blinking **Accept?** icon stayed in my retina. 

 **Accepted.** I uttered the word in a robotic, flat voice. ''Good boy,'' the woman mused, putting a finger to her lips as her smile curved upwards. 

Searching for weapon...<pick up object: Blowtorch> initiated.

My hands slowly reached for the desired weapon until I felt something rectangular in the midst. My reactors provoked me to investigate the strange object in my side pocket. What I found was of a same chip to the white one recorded in my photographic memory, only it shown translucent red. A line of text labeled from the unknown object: 

**This is an ID chip for project Cocktail B-52. It is known to insert violent behaviors to its host, enhancing its weapons and mechanized parts. The chip is able to be inserted into project B-52 through the drive port. It is identified to be a product of Dr. Fich, and to be used in the support of his granddaughter.**

**Play Video?** Another message popped up from the corner of my eye.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

**Status located strange reaction to memory files Number. 256, 257, 258, 259, 260, 261...**

**Do you want to extract all files? Yes/No**

**I clicked Yes.**

 

**Systems upgraded to Phase Five...**

**Systems cleared for any upgrades...**

Searching for internal order...<insert object: Violent Chip>....

''Kill, huh?'' I stood up, holding a long, black blowtorch in my hands, twirling it as if were a toy. Flip a switch, and it would cause everything around you to burn in its flames. The woman in front of me changed from a evil smirk to a frantic expression, backing up into the wall. My eyes glowed a vibrant red, signalling the strong vibes of BLOODLUST. I flipped a match, causing the woman to let out a blood-curdling as the bluish-green flames engulf her, burning every skin into an ash-black. Pieces of skin fell off, exposing bloody, raw flesh and her skeleton. Her eyes shook with fear. 

The empty tavern was set aflame. 

* * *


	8. B-52 x Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

B-52 x Calculative Reader (Fluff) Part 4

You walk silently through the street, eyeing the light posts that flickered as the clock struck 12 on grandfather clock. Everything was silent, still, quiet, and inky. People have already left the sidewalk to go home before curfew, something you made sure of to B-52. _Crack._ A coldness? You suddenly grasped your heart, heaving out a breath when you ''felt'' it constrict and glazing over in a freezing sheet of ice. Happiness resorted to flickers of flames that die out once they hit the pitch-black ashes. Your arms heavily dropped to their sides, devoid of life and purity. 

''Why hello there...'' a disembodied voice called out from inside the alleyway, where a man approached you, holding a finger to his chin. You whipped your head around, automatically going into a defense stance while slipping a hand to her back pocket: where a pocket knife resided. ''What do you want?'' you curtly asked, keeping your eyes creased with annoyance and speculation. You didn't let the pain of the throbbing burn on your arms restrain you from self-defense. 

''Oh, I just want to see who this fair maiden is...'' the man slink forward, revealing his tomato-colored locks, lavender irises, and pale skin. He wore an old-fashioned clothes similar to yours, only with golden ribbons sewn in his magenta vest. He wore white pants which is tight-fitted into his musketeer boots tied together by laces. His satin, regal cape was lazily hanging off his shoulder, exposing a huge silver fork perched in a sheath on his waist-belt. _''With the use of maiden, it seems to be interested in particular, weak women,''_ you thought with irritation. ''What's your name?'' you cautiously asked, distancing yourself little by little without him noticing. ''Why, it's Spaghetti,'' the egotistical man exclaimed, whipping a part of his hair to emphasize his boastful manner. ''What's yours, beautiful girl?'' Spaghetti looked at you with a spectating stare. ''It's ________,'' you discreetly said, dipping your head down to avoid his gaze. ''Ah, that's wonderful. Say, with an appearance and name like yours, would you like to become a fair maid for me?'' he invited out of the blue, using his gloved hand to take yours, lightly kissing it. ''No, thank you, sir. I have my own duties I have to address to,'' you quickly removed your hand away. ''Or else I'll call on my Food Soul to evict you from my sight,'' you added with a snarky formality. ''Oh, so you're a Master Attendant?'' Spaghetti stood up from bowing, his eyes creasing in admiration and lust. 

''Yes,'' you confirmed, though a bit of uneasiness from depending on B-52 when he wasn't here made you feel discouraged. ''Here's a little secret for you. I'm...actually a Food Soul as well, so you're free to take me under your guidance,'' Spaghetti humbly bowed before you, addressing you as a potential Master Attendant for you. ''One is good enough for me,'' you crossed your arms over, ignoring the respectful position he taken before you. _Wait...that didn't sound right to me..._

''Oh, so you are not simply _collecting_ Food Souls to fight for you against the uprising of Fallen Angels?'' Spaghetti said with a doubtful smirk. 

''I only have one as an assistant,'' you retorted. 

''And who may that be? I know many Food Souls, like the elegant Foie Gras, the lazy Escargot, the devious Red Wine, the obedient Steak, the-'' 

''B-52,'' you adamantly interrupted him from his sardonic introduction of every Food Soul he knew. 

''A-ah, sorry, say that again?'' Spaghetti became wide-eye, as if the name pierced him like a cascade of needles. A bit of anger and surprise was building inside of him. He was already starting to lose his regal and formal composure, reverting into a annoyed, lost person.

''Cocktail B-52. He's the only Food Soul I have. I didn't intend to become a Master Attendant, but my grandfather died before the contract ended,'' you explained.

''B-52, huh? Never thought I heard that name again...'' Spaghetti hoarsely chuckled. You noticed his earlier reaction when you first stated his name. ''Do you guys know each other?'' you asked him. 

''Oh, yes. We go far back,'' Spaghetti looked up slowly, a sadistic expression painted on his face. ''In fact, I didn't know he had a previous Master Attendant in the first place. You see, little girl, I used to order him around EVEN when I wasn't his Master Attendant,'' he darkly emphasized ''even'' while staring on the concrete sidewalk. _What time was that? Before or after grandpa had passed away?_

''His main mission was to retrieve Azure Stone back to Nevrast, only...he had failed. He was an utterly _disobedient_ fool. Now...I just need something to take my anger out on when I get reminded of that FAILURE he posed on me...'' When Spaghetti finally looked up, a crazed yet bored complexion was given as he took out his giant fork and aimed it at my face. *huff* *huff* _''I stopped the fork just in time,''_ you thought, holding the bent part with both hands to restrain the prongs from poking you. Despite being normal silverware, the metal's prongs were sharper to be able to cut through cooked beef. Still, it didn't deterred him from using his fork. He continued to push it forward while locked in my tight resistance. 

''Give up, little girl, you're not match for me...'' the cruel man giggled, using his pet name ''little girl'' for you. You grunted from his harsh comment, motivating you to not give up. He noticed the change in strength and gritted his teeth at your indignant posture. A few minutes had passed, and the fork was still rattling from the two unbalanced forces. ''My, my, you are a change from all those other girls I met...'' Spaghetti mused, pulling back the silver fork from your sore hands. ''How 'bout you make me your Food Soul instead, hmm?'' Spaghetti slowly slip his hand behind your back, pulling you close to his firm chest. ''Just like I said before, I don't intend to become a Master Attendant,'' you spat as you pushed yourself away from his embrace. But his hold on you became stronger, his face contorting with a mix of emotions. ''I'm BETTER than B-52. He's nothing but a mangled machine meant to follow orders from anybody,'' Spaghetti sympathized in a rude and strained fashion. ''That may be true, but these last few days changed that,'' a realization struck the back of your head. 

''Ha, it is nothing more than a program,'' his hold on you strengthened, his face nearing yours closely. ''But for you...'' he used his fingers to take a strand of your hair, obsessively smelling a whiff of it. ''You're beautiful~'' his gloved hand travel to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to his body. Your weaknesses began showing. ''E-erm, get off me!'' you pushed him back frantically as his hot tongue ran over the side of your neck, where B-52 had already left a love bite. As expected, the possessive man noticed the light pink bruise forming around teeth marks. ''Oh, who left this?'' Spaghetti giggled, the pad of his finger running over your sensitive spot. With this short interruption, you whip out the pocket knife you stored in your pocket, and threw yourself back from his failing containment. The silver, small knife shined from under the dimming lamppost stationed on the sidewalk behind you. ''Don't touch me,'' you aggressively warned, using the knife to defend you from the mysterious stranger. _If he does assault me, I'll make sure this knife cuts him through..._

_A cascade of pebbles broke off from the edge from top of the building..._

''You heard my Master Attendant. Don't.Touch.Her,'' a silhouette figure sat with his knees perched, examining the scene below. Spaghetti whipped towards the location of the voice angrily. ''It's you...'' his angry face turned into a traumatized one, backing up against the brick wall as B-52 jumped off from the roof of the adjacent apartment. ''Yes, it's me...'' B-52 silkily cooed at the scared man before him. His eyes flickered from her cerulean pupils to a radioactive red. the color of blood lust itself. ''Now you'll see what happens when you mess with my Master...'' B-52's cyborg hand choked Spaghetti's neck, its overheating copper and gold causing Spaghetti to scream as his neck was being burned to black ashes. ''What is he doing...?'' you gasped, seeing B-52 intentionally _kill_ someone in front of you. ''B-52, stop!'' you ordered angrily. Due to your processed command, he followed by dropping Spaghetti onto the pavement. His body shook with fear as his hands run across the 3rd-degree burned marks caused by B-52 mechanical hands. A few seconds later, he ran away from the terrifying scene he experienced, leaving his tattered cape behind. His eye switched from bloody red to his usual, teal ones when he heard your familiar voice. 

''B-52-'' you started before his arms wrapped around you, nuzzling his face onto your hair. ''___________....'' he softly called out by your first name while affectionately hugging you in his grasp. Though, you were unconvinced. ''What you did was disappointing...'' you sternly murmured. ''What do you mean?'' he slowly walked back, a serious gaze staring at yours. ''You tried killing him because of the red chip, right?'' you snapped, your eyes staring at him down. ''Right, I inserted the red chip myself...'' B-52 confirmed. ''Then what happened to the white chip?'' you remember there was only one drive port behind his monocle. ''It got destroyed.'' ''Then, that means...'' you suddenly realized that the white chip wasn't a program after all. But a decoy. 

_Silence._

 

_He was not a machine, but a human._

* * *

 

(Author's Note: Song of the day!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cy9p7ugwgQ)

''Thank you, B-52,'' your hands softly wrapped around the newly-wrapped bandages around your arm. ''You're welcome, Master Attendant. The food is ready,'' B-52 smiled gently. On the living room table, there was platters of richly-made dishes with an assortment of sauces, appetizers of chicken, beef, steak, and steamed vegetables. A glass cup of water was next to a porcelain plate with a napkin wrapped around eating utensils. ''You didn't have to be that fancy, but thanks anyway,'' you chuckled. ''I shall take that to consideration,'' B-52's lips landed on your forehead. ''You're behaving like a worried boyfriend again,'' you repeated hysterically. ''Maybe I am...'' B-52 retorted, pushing you down onto the sofa. He softly bit the untouched side of your neck. ''B-52, you're gonna make the food cold if you keep doing this...'' you softly moaned when he roamed your pure body. ''Then let's eat, shall we?'' B-52 pulled away with an affection grin on his blissful face. ''Right!'' you agreed enthusiastically with a clap. 

 

**GUESS WHAT?! IT WAS FLUFF ALL ALONG! Well...I'll make an exception if I have time...hehe.**

 

 

 


	9. B-52 x Calculative Reader (Mature) Part 5

B-52 x Calculative Reader (Mature) Part 5 

_''Hello again, B-52,''_

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sazugUzCFB0 (Meant to Be!)

''Are you sure you're not tired?'' B-52 asked worriedly, noticing how you were working on your project past midnight. It was the project you planned to complete by the end of this month. Several screws, gears, and several disfigured metal clamps laid around your crouching body. Bent over, you were screwing in the main body, a huge clock rim piece. Several jars are screwed into the side of the clock mainframe, filled with mystical objects deriving from the Academy's research. A pair of sugar cubes, lava, and a luminescent blue lotus. 

''I'll be fine, I'll just be finished with working on connecting this last piece,'' you reassured, using a screwdriver to lock the part in place. ''I think in the morning, the summoning machine will possibly activate...'' you murmured as you stood up. ''I thought you said you didn't want to fight in the war,'' he notes behind you. ''I was thinking about it actually,'' you hesitated. ''I have nothing else to go on, now that Grandpa isn't here anymore, so it's the least I can do,'' you smiled. ''But you'll always be special to me,'' you placed your hand on your heart, making him blush a bluish color. ''Hmm, are you going to patrol tonight?'' you dusted off your work clothes, then turn off the light switch. 

''Yes, it's my main job,'' B-52 walked alongside you in the hallway. ''I don't think you have slept before, have you?'' you asked. Food Souls are simply the reincarnations of their food counterparts, beings born with manipulating magical substances. Many of them are born with self-thinking and consciousness in order to follow their Master Attendant's orders plus give their own strategies to test. They can work day and night without rest, unless fatigue catches up with them. Their energy can be replenished with strange fruits, potions, or set to a cooling state. Overworking can set them to being unable to complete their mission. 

''I don't need sleep,'' B-52 assures, his eyes looking absentmindedly in another direction. ''Is it because of the machinery parts?'' you took his cyborg hand into yours, intertwining with his. _It's warm._ ''I have a computerized consciousness with a unlimited battery storage,'' he explains. ''Ah, I see,'' you responded.

B-52 sat on the windowsill as he watched you brushed your tresses in front of the bedroom dresser. ''The moon is beautiful tonight,'' you murmured as you leaned on the windowsill next to him.  It was a full moon tonight again. You can visibly see all the craters embedded into the surface of the celestial object alongside the stars that twinkled in the sky. 

''What do you know...? The moon and the stars were here for the longest time, during the time of dinosaurs, and they still exist,'' you mused in awe and admiration. ''The moon was made after Earth's creation. However, it used to have a smoother surface before the asteroids and meteoroids collided with it,'' B-52 notes. ''And the stars make patterns or constellations such as the Orion, Big Dipper, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor...'' you managed to name a few by pointing to the sky. 

''Hmm, I wonder if it's okay to name a child after the moon and stars. He or she could have a pretty or cool name like Orion, Luna, Astral, Constellation, or Stella for short...'' you nodded off. ''Looks like it's time to go to sleep,'' B-52 chuckled as you yawned playfully. ''But first, do you want to have a goodnight kiss?'' he asked as he held your chin to meet his radioactive eyes creasing in speculation. ''Sure,'' your lips met his. Softly, he licked the bottom of your lip, asking for invitation. You parted your lips as his warm tongue explored your wet cavern, tasting the chiffon cake you ate after dinner. He hungrily French-kissed to taste the sweetness, making you a moaning mess. He held you by the hips as he sat on the windowsill with you standing in front of him. '' _How about you try?_ '' he seemed to stop his ministrations by parting his lips with cloudy eyes. Your tongue inserted itself inside his mouth, feeling your saliva leaking from the corner of your lips. It became heated to the point where he pushed you onto your bed, his hands tightly intertwining with yours. _It's becoming hotter._

 ''Wait, B-52,'' you managed to speak while he was roughly kissing you. He pulled away, panting with lusty eyes clouding his pupils. ''Is the metal becoming too hot?'' he seemed to understand the apprehension. ''Yeah...'' you hesitated as you sat on your knees and leaned over his shoulder. '' _I'm not really sure what I could remove to lessen the excess heat he's generating..._ '' you wondered. While your chin was on his shoulder, he took the opportunity to suck on your neck while you were searching. ''Nng, B-52...!'' you yelped as his teeth graze your sweet spot. ''My nuclear reactor core...'' he mumbled. ''Y-you *mmph* said you had unlimited battery, right? Isn't the core a source of fuel?'' you asked while he was continued. His mouth bit down, making you gasp. '' _I guess that's a yes..._ '' you thought as you closed your eyes in ecstasy. 

You attempted to locate the source of the highest temperature on his back. You guided your hands to the back of his neck where it radiated not-too-hot warmness.''I think it's in your neck....,'' you tiredly moan under his grasp. ''Take it out?'' he asked. He took a minute to access his control panel. 

<Locate: Nuclear Reactor Core>

<Remove? Yes or No>

[Danger: Removing required item may result in shutdown or limited battery life. Proceed?]

<...Yes>

Due to its heat-resistant cover, your hands were able to grasp the capsule and take it out. A radioactive bluish-green liquid emitted a light from inside the metal container, a fluid used for many of his fire-based attacks and function most of his processes with long-term energy. ''My nuclear reactor core really is troublesome...'' he muttered. ''How so?'' you continued to be mystified by the object. ''My body is able to reach exceeding temperatures in a short amount of time, possibly damaging some of my internal parts if my emotions get out of hand...'' he answered. ''Someday, you'll be able to express any emotion you want,'' you smiled. ''Well, I feel happy, now,'' B-52 placed a finger on his chin, his teal pupils within his black eyes contrasting with his pale skin and white hair with ethereal turquoise highlight. ''It's funny. We were together for 5 years...then 2 years after Grandpa passed away...and this is the first time I'm hearing that from you,'' you laughed. ''I do keep every special memory of you ever since you were a child,'' B-52 smiled cheerfully. ''And you have been really aggressive since day one,'' you smirked. ''I did want to spend as much time as I want with you,'' he momentarily mused. 

Your smile faltered. 

''You know, I won't be able to live as long as you. If the contract ends, you'll be an empty shell as they call those whose contracts are broken already,'' you bit your lip. You didn't dare to speak of an inevitable future. ''I know,'' he mumbled quietly. ''But I rather spend my life as a Food Soul with you,'' he touched foreheads with yours. _It felt cool._ ''You said...you wanted to have a child, right?'' he pulled away, a dark blush tinted his cheeks. ''Someday...I wonder what it's like to take care and watch them grow up. They say children have a vastly more different view than ours,'' you laid on your pillow, the back of your hand on your forehead as you stared at the blank ceiling. _Bleak. Monotone._

.

.

.

''Do you want to have a child with me?'' B-52 asked hesitantly.

_Your heart stopped. Then skipped a beat._

''A child...'' you rubbed your flat stomach. The warm fire crackles and burns, melting the sheet of the frozen ice encasement. _How heartwarming and nostalgic..._

''Will that future happened?'' you mused in wonder. ''Well, we won't know if we don't try,'' B-52 replies. 

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g5LWXk4WtE

_Cheerful laughter. A boy's smile. A girl's smile. Bright, curious eyes. Sleepy yawns. Purity, innocence, and happiness._

''Then, yes, I do want that future...'' you pricked back your happy tears. B-52's eye widen in shock then creased in warmness, radiating a pinkish-glow. ''Let me remove this first,'' a bright red chip was taken out of his drive, then he placed his monocle back on. ''I'll make sure not to hurt you, ___________,'' B-52 proclaims as he crushes the ''Violent'' chip with his metal hand. ''Why did you destroy the chip?'' you cocked your head. ''I need to tell you something first. I...killed someone while using this chip,'' he choked out suddenly with sad eyes. 

''Who?'' you stiffened up. ''The girl that met us when we went to the tavern. She knew everything from back then when I saved her. I didn't know why since no order made me do it. It was until I killed everybody in her family that I let her go. Then, she wanted me to kill you in turn for losing her entire family. There was a lot of things I didn't want to do, but as a machine without any understandable feelings, I was only meant to be ordered around by anybody,'' B-52 bit his lip. 

''Well, what do you want to do now?'' you asked him, seriousness in your eyes. ''To make you happy,'' his glowing teal eye met yours. ''I'm not sure if it's possible...but at least she's with everyone she misses. Nobody knows where people go after that, but despite it being a sad moment of losing touch with everybody, it's a happy moment of living to the fullest and finally being able to rest,'' you noted. ''But I don't want to see anyone suffer before they leave the Earth. They shouldn't let the last memory be full of pain and torture...'' you were sadden by the previous memories. When the stranger was being choked by B-52, he only saw fear from the burning pain on his neck. ''As my last order, please don't let anyone to suffer anymore,'' you intertwined his hand with yours. ''Your last order?'' 

''Then you can live your life however you want,'' you smile wryly with sadness, loosening your grip. It took him seconds to realize your declaration. ''Then...I want to live here with you to take care of our child,'' he tightened the embrace lovingly while holding the interlock to his face as he kissed your hand lightly. ''Really?'' your eyes went wide as he leaned in for a soft kiss. ''Of course,'' he whispered clearly. '' _Our first child..._ '' 

''Lemon'' Start

He traced butterfly kisses from your jawline to your neck with lust, using his finger to unbutton your nightwear shirt. You pulled off his suspenders and shirt, where he shrugged it off as he released your neck. You shook off your open shirt off your shoulders, then unclasped your bra. ''May I?'' he politely asked with concern-filled eyes with his bare chest revealing his toned abdominal. ''Y-yes,'' you breathed out and quietly moaned as his slightly-warm tongue ran over your exposed breasts. ''A-ah, erm,'' you moaned from sensitivity as one of his hands groped one of them gently. He licked the valley between your chest as he left a trail of light butterfly kisses on your stomach to your waist. ''Y-you can go ahead,'' you permitted reluctantly. He pulled them down slowly, with you kicking off the remaining article. Your chest rose and fall erratically as he pulled down your underwear, revealing your womanhood. He slowly leaned forward, his warm mouth brushed your erect clitoris. ''A-ah...!'' you gasped as his wet tongue ran over, tasting you. Then it thrust into your womanhood, repeating its movements. ''I'm going to do it, now. Are you ready?'' you were under him, visibly seeing his radioactive turquoise eyes staring down at you. You silently nodded your head with creased eyes full of anticipation and speculation. 

B-52 stood back to unbuckle his pants, letting his erect member spring out. He crawled on top of you, letting himself put his member inside of you slowly. ''Erm...!'' you bit back your tongue as your petite fingers gripped onto his muscular back. The pain was already being ricocheted in your nether regions due to it stretching to adjust to B-52's size. ''Ah, B-52...it hurts...'' you mumbled into his ear. ''I'll give you a moment to adjust,'' he reassured with consideration. You nodded understandably and started to loosen your nerves and your stricken composure. You waited for the itching pain to die off, then giving B-52 the okay. He moved into you slowly, careful not to break your internal walls or hymen. He thrust in and out of your frontier, first slow, then accelerating his pace inside of you. ''F-faster, please?'' you moaned as you held your chin on his shoulder, your fingers holding on his back tightly. ''Are you sure?'' he huskily groaned as he pounded into you. ''Y-yes,'' you managed to affirmed with a blushed face and tears in your eyes from the pleasurable hormones.

Due to your request, he rammed into you harder, making you suck in a breath unexpectedly. He stopped after his member hit a hard barrier. ''Brace yourself,'' he huskily whispered out loud. You nodded, and waited for him. When he did, bloody pain was unleashed. You screamed. ''Shh, it's going to be fine,'' B-52 licked away the salty tears that rolled down your cheeks. Your heart rate slowed down due to his gentle, comforting voice. ''O-ok, *mmph*,'' you were cut off by B-52's lips who asked for a passionate kiss. His tongue slyly slipped into your mouth, giving you a taste of yourself from the previous ministrations. Saliva leaked from the corner of your lips as you were pressed into the soft pillow. 

He slowly thrust into you in order not to harm you further, though you were already calmed down and comfortable. His pace quickened, to slow thrusting to ramming into you. The pent-up pleasure caused you to ride out your orgasm. ''I-is it okay?'' he hesitated through pants, looking for confirmation. ''Y-yeah,'' you squeezed your eyes tightly as he came inside of you. When he climaxed soon-after, he fainted next to you, the both of you breathing heavily. His skin was sweating profusely, and he barely had any more energy to keep himself awake. ''C-can *pant* you put my core back?'' he asked tiredly with fading irises. ''Right,'' you accepted as you took the capsule and inserted back into the base of his neck. ''Thank you,'' he smiled gently as his iris blinked into a luminescence. You yawned in response. ''Are you feeling okay?'' he held you close to his breathing chest, brushing away a few strands of your hair from your forehead. ''I-I'm okay...'' you nodded off. _You were ready to go to sleep._ ''Sweet dreams,'' he said before you were finally fast asleep near his side. 

**IN THE MORNING:**

''Hmm?'' your eyes softly opened, adjusting to the morning light that infiltrated through your bedroom window. As you moved, you noticed you weren't wearing anything and that you were being held down onto the bed. The softness of the mattress and blankets touched your naked skin, as well as someone's arm hugging you close to their heaving chest. Your eyes were met with B-52's sleeping face, who was sleeping soundly underneath the covers. Curious, you reached out to touch his warm cheek and petted his soft hair. He groaned as he shifted a little. ''______?'' he sat up, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. ''Good morning,'' you greeted him while giggling at his reaction. Your cheeks was still blushing from last night, as well as your disheveled hair and lack of clothing. B-52 was noticeably the same too, only he was still waking up from his midnight slumber and nightly exhaustion. ''Oh, right! I want to start seeing if my invention works,'' you were ready to get out off bed before someone's hand pulled you back. ''Can't we stay like this for a few minutes?'' he pleaded as he nuzzled into your neck. 

''Says the one who woke me up last time,'' you retorted with a grin. 

* * *

 

 

 ''Let's see...150 soul embers,'' you opened the lid, revealing a collection of embers, with its burning hot magma encased inside. Souls embers served as an alternative to magic crystals, and it's usually extracted from the Earth's core. They say it has the same properties of summoning legendary spirits from history books. It was highly recommended to handle them carefully considering these embers can reach up to 700 to 1300 degrees Celsius. You pour all of them into a kiln, where they would evaporate within the machine, drawing out countless Food Souls. 

'' _Well, here we go..._ '' you pulled the lever to activate the mechanism. The steampunk summoner shook and rattle, with steam flowing out of its exhaust. A light resembling a summoning triangle with ancient runes was displayed inside the clock rim, notifying a Food Soul's presence. 

_A young boy appeared in front of you. He had dark brown locks, tinted with pale brown. The brunette had light brown skin, sky blue eyes, and wore articles of clothing resembling a butler. His black assistant hat was accentuated with a stitched vest, white button-up shirt, and an apron tied with an orange waist ribbon. He wore long pants with several diamonds, and dress shoes. On his back is a noticeably huge gun with the ability to shoot at multiple targets._

 

_''Hello, you summoned me. I am Brownie. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to assist you. I will do my best,''_

''My name is ________. As of now, I will be your Master Attendant,'' you formally greeted him. He looked up from his bow, only to be met with another person standing behind you. ''Ah, and you must be B-52,'' he announced in a clear, concise voice. 

 

**Here's your husbando! Here's your lemon! Now, we're done!**


	10. B-52 x Calculative Reader (Angst) Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. If you are younger than the prescribed age, I am not held responsible for perusal of inappropriate knowledge. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

B-52 x Calculative Reader (Angst) Part 6 

(Author's Note: I'm starting to think that summoning Food Angels is similar to the Fate series of how they summon legendary heroes. Once their pact ends or their master dies, the hero disappears, only to be returned to the Holy Grail till they wait for a new master. For those who got the gist of the previous Arc 1, the references I used were from Big Hero 6 (Baymax's personality cards) and Inu x Boku SS (Miketsukami and Ririchiyo). Props to you for guessing them!). 

_''Good times last for a little time. It's a shame we cannot remember any of it.''_

Song of the Day!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNIMvdFBDy8

''Here's your tea, Master Attendant,'' Brownie addressed as he handed you an ornate teacup filled with boiled chrysanthemum tea on a ceramic saucer. ''Thank you, Brownie,'' a gentle smile was given as you sipped on the rim of the teacup in the living room. ''Your welcome,'' he simply replied as he stood up from his bowing posture. As you drank, a envelope of warmness and the hints of flowery flavors filled you, thawing and comforting your body. 

''May I ask how your child is doing?'' he politely asked with his cyan eyes shifted downwards. ''She's doing fine, in the next month or so, she'll be welcomed into the world,'' you murmured while gazing intently on the coffee table, eyeing your reflection on the varnished, mahogany surface. ''Ah, I see. Have you and B-52 decided on a name for her?'' Brownie continued.

''We were deciding on naming her Solstice, since her birthday is on June 21st,'' you rubbed your stomach affectionately. ''Someday, she'll have a bright future,'' you whispered with genial, closing your eyes in deep contemplation. ''Yes, since she will be born as a human. We as Food Souls cannot experience what humans call growing up. We are to be reborn every single time, as a new contract forms between Food Souls and the Master Attendants who have summoned us to their aid,'' Brownie thoroughly explains, a hint of remorse in his voice. You opened your eyes to his statement. 

''I wonder what it must be like. Being legendary heroes of the world and awakening to fulfill your duty,'' you mused. ''Yes, we commit ourselves to making humankind have hope and happiness for the future. That is _our_ duty,'' Brownie affirms. ''I see,'' you looked down. A few minutes later, Brownie spoke up to break the silence. 

''But we are _not_ just legendary heroes as you recall...'' Brownie's voice suddenly took a direct downturn. ''What do you mean?'' you questioned as you placed your teacup on the coffee table. ''We were merely...experiments,'' Brownie gravely whispered, pausing to find the right word to explain their origin and actual purpose. His eyes glanced towards the sleeping figure near the door frame. 

_B-52 was sleeping soundlessly in a corner, his white hair cascading over his closed eye and rusty monocle. He was leaning near the frame of the hallway, his arms folded on his chest. It was peaceful, quiet enough to hear the flaps of a butterfly flutter through a flower garden. He wasn't overworking himself nor lagging, but feeling...a sense of peacefulness for once._

* * *

 A young girl walks through the snowy forest, her light pink hair in a fishtail braid drifted along the sheer, freezing wind. Her bright yellow eyes glanced to the bare trees whose leaves floated to the ground as crinkly and dried-up foliage. She left tracks of footprints in the blanket of snow with her brown, woolen snow boots. Her red-printed scarf fluttered with the breeze, exposing her black petticoat and skinny navy jeans. 

Overhead, a giant shadow passed over her. She looked up, seeing a great eagle with white feathers with black markings, snowy plumage, and its enormous wings flapping with each stroke. A hum resonated throughout the bare forest, followed with a strange sonata in an unfamiliar language.

  
Из снега - это ее сердце и ее душа,  
Живя только от зимнего льда и бриза, так холодно.

Дочь Весны и Мороза,  
В ее сердце нет тепла.  
Дочь Весны и Мороза  
В ее сердце не было тепла, пока он не пришел ...

 

Proceeding to locate the source of the sound, she meets a beautiful woman seated on a large boulder in the middle of the clearing. The sunshine shown through the canopy, emitting a vibrant glow from the women's light jade dress and beret.  Her eyes were closed as she hummed her song while putting a gloved hand to her chest. Her platinum blond hair cascade over her shoulders, and on top of her bejeweled beret, a majestic eagle was perched. When she was finished, her eyes shifted to where the girl was hiding.

''You can come here, darling~'' the young woman called out while waving a gloved hand. The girl cautiously stepped out from behind a tree and walked towards the woman. ''You like my song, yes?'' she smiled, facing her with light teal eyes. ''Yes,'' the girl managed to answer despite her shyness. The eagle, who used to be perched on top of the woman's head, flapped to the girl's shoulder. ''Ah, Andre likes you!'' the woman laughed with fatigue. The eagle, named Andre, cleaned the underside of his wing while sitting on top of the girl's shoulder. ''And who might you be?'' the woman asked as she brought a tiny glass filled with a clear liquid to her lips. 

''My name is Solstice. Is it okay if I ask your name?'' Solstice replied as she inched till she was standing in front of the young stranger. 

''You can call me Vodka,'' she answered as she continued to sip with elegantly crossed legs.

''Would you like some?~'' Vodka offered as she took a glass cup from her side. In the palm of her hand, the cup caught a couple of dew drops that fell off the tree canopy. Then the inside of the glass was encased with frost until it melted upon touching the water. 

''What kind of drink is it?'' the girl politely took the cup from Vodka's fingers. ''Just one sip will tell,'' Vodka giggled while placing her hand on her lips. ''Um, is it alcoholic?'' Solstice hesitantly asked. Her teal eyes shifted to the girl while endlessly drinking from her cup. ''You're an alcoholic yourself, right?'' Vodka tilted her head. ''N-no, my parents tell me I can't drink alcohol,'' she answered. Vodka eyed her with suspicion, but continued her joyful, lethargic manner. ''Don't worry, it has only a little alcohol,'' she reassured with the least concern for the girl's young appearance. Andre curiously pecked at the glass with his black-tinted beak. 

'' _Just a little...?_ '' Solstice thought before bringing the cup closer to her mouth. But all of a sudden, the glass was nicked out of her hand with a small dart-light object, breaking the cup into tiny shards into a nearby tree. It shattered onto the glittering snow, and in the middle of the reflective shards, laid a copper screw.

Vodka stood up, her features replaced with a stern gaze. ''Andre, come!' she summoned Andre to her beret. ''We have visitors,'' she whispered, emphasizing there were more than one. She glanced to both directions of the forest clearing. 

''Vodka...and Boston Lobster,'' B-52 emerged from the forest, his eye creasing with animosity. ''Never knew a bunch of bolts and screws could tell we were both here,'' a man mused as he jumped down...wearing a blood-lust smile. His long white hair trailed behind him, with moving long, red tendrils on top his head. He wore ripped articles of clothing with hues of red, white, and black. But what was most bizarre...were his massive lobster claws boiled red floating near his sides. ''What are you doing here?'' Vodka glanced towards Boston Lobster, crossing her arms. ''I was just making a new friend,'' he chuckled while pointing behind him. _In the darkness, there was a haven of malicious monsters known as Fallen Angels._ ''But in this case, we have some new _playmates_ ,'' he snapped his fingers. 

''Vodka, you did sense something unusual about that girl, right?'' Boston Lobster asked, pointing a lobster claw to Solstice. He placed his human hands on his chin. ''Yes, she's just like us,'' she answered with closed eyes. ''Only she's human at the same time,'' she whispered with sudden animosity. Andre screeched. 

A lobster claw aimed for her face, only to be deflected with B-52's cane as he dove in front of her. ''That brings the question. B-52, why are you here?'' Boston Lobster spat as he flexed his damaged lobster claw. ''Doing my job,'' B-52 calmly answered, only his eye radiated a strange, teal glow. ''You do realize that girl has Magic Crystals inside of her, so in this case, she's a Food Soul. But only half of her is,'' he notes. ''Dad, what's going on?'' Solstice choked out. Boston Lobster growled upon hearing that unknown word. _He knew brother and sister, but not mom and dad._

''Yes, she is part Food Soul, but she's also my daughter,'' B-52 said he positioned his torch brimming with purple flames. 

''Daughter, huh?'' Vodka mused to herself. 

''Are you stupid?!'' Boston Lobster laughed. ''You can't possibly say that you made her. You do realize all of us WERE made by experiments by those scientists back at the Magic Academy!'' Boston Lobster shouted, boiling with anger. ''Tch, if word like this gets out, I wonder what will happen?'' he licked his lips. ''Still, are you fighting because you have to, or...?'' he started. 

''I fight to protect,'' B-52 shielded his daughter. ''Let's see then, _B-52_ ,'' Boston Lobster smirked. Vodka threw her gloved hand down, starting the duel. 

The two of them converged, with B-52's skill of summoning a wave of purple flames, burning its enemies in its path. Boston Lobster deflected the attack with his heat-proof claws and created hot, burning flames that are able to burn the nearest enemy in the closest vicinity. His claws were covered in spiny spikes, leaving their opponent in brutal cuts and scars. When the two fires of different elements, one made potassium and the other sodium, converged, the whole forest was lit aflame. Solstice covered her face with her arms, only to see the whole forest with trees burnt to ashes and the melting snow. B-52 panted heavily while he leaned his back on the tree, and Boston Lobster stumbled back with pain. Vodka seemed to be unaffected by the predicament. 

B-52 rested on the base of a burnt tree, panting as bloody scars and cuts covered his face. ''Come on, Vodka, let's tell the others,'' Boston Lobster turned around, spitting warm, red blood into the melted, white snow. Vodka silently nodded, but didn't follow after him just yet. ''You're not going anywhere,'' Solstice stood up. Blood lust settled onto her yellow eyes. 

''She's getting possessed by a Food Soul because of the Magic Crystals infused with her. Still, since she's developing the emotions, that human girl is given free will to what she wants,'' Vodka curtly acknowledged. ''So she's channeling her powers because she wants to protect B-52?'' Boston Lobster observed with irritation. ''I suggest you better get ready,'' Vodka braced herself. ''Well, this will be a good challenge...!'' Boston Lobster cracked his knuckles. '' _I would think you wouldn't survive long since B-52's firepower is the same as yours_ ,'' Vodka murmured intellectually. 

Solstice summoned the broken glass shards to her aid, and each of them encircled around her. Her pink hair floated with the wind and she let out a battle cry. Each of the glass shards flew themselves at Boston Lobster, cutting his skin and clothes. He stumbled back from her choice of weaponry, and surprised to see the glass shards weren't affected by his fire. ''So she's a Food Soul, after all...'' Boston Lobster drew back while gritting his teeth. He used his large lobster claws to deflect some of the tiny glass shards, only leaving him vulnerable for more. 

She summoned a huge droplet of a pinkish liquid, full of acidity, towards the center of the battleground. ''That's her skill,'' Vodka widened her eyes. The large droplet wavered in the cold, frosty air, only to be dropped onto her opponents. This skill allows the user to summon a large insta-kill droplet over the entire group, damaging half of their health bar and increasing the morale of their teammates. Vodka used her skill to prevent the acidic, alcoholic drink from splashing onto her, using ricocheting ice pellets as a shield. Boston Lobster wasn't so lucky by the unexpected ultimate. His soul was transferred to his Master Attendant for rejuvenation when his health depleted to zero. Vodka stayed behind. ''So what's your Food, darling?'' Vodka asked her, lending her arm for Andre to perch upon. In his beak, there was an unusual glowing fruit the size of an apple. Solstice struggled to stand up after her feat, shards of glass dropping into the powdery snow. 

 

''She says her name is Cosmopolitan,'' Solstice managed to answer. ''So you are an alcoholic, after all~'' Vodka remarks. Andre leans towards Solstice's face, dangling the fruit he had collected mere moments ago before her skill was activated. 

''Here, Andre wants to give this to you,'' Vodka said as Andre dropped the soul fruit into Solstice's palm. The fruit emitted a green glow from its bulbous body and leafy stem. ''What is this?'' Solstice asked. ''It should help heal his strength,'' Vodka placed the majestic eagle back on top of her ornate beret. ''I hope we meet again,'' Vodka placed her gloved hands behind her back as she elegantly strolled into the forest. 

The two left the scene, leaving puddles of blood dotting their surroundings.

 


	11. B-52 x Calculative Reader (Prequel) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your parents have left you to fend for yourself, you were taken into the custody of your forgiving grandfather, whose cottage you have visited every weekend ever since you were a little girl. But an unfamiliar young man resides there, one you have never seen before. But that childish imagination came crumbling down when you learned the truth behind your parent's neglect and your grandfather's death.

B-52 x Calculative Reader (Prequel) Part 1

'' _Dad's....dead?_ '' you mumbled silently, your eyes widening at the realization. You were peering around the kitchen corridor, when you overheard your mother sobbing tears with the telephone near her knees. Piles of newspapers had covered the stands, their bold headlines screaming '' **FALLEN ANGELS UPRISING!** '' Your friends at school often told you about these monsters that ate humans to satiate their hunger, but little did you know, it was more than blood-thirsty hunger. It was far more serious and scary for your naive mind to comprehend the existence of such creatures, possibly prowling around your bedroom window. And that was the reason your father had left you...for good.

He had left without saying a goodbye, but with cold, wet tears that dripped onto your hair and cheeks. He wore an unfamiliar uniform, one that you often see other people your father's age wore. Propaganda posters were posted around every building, every tree, and every house. They shooed every compatible person out of their house, ready to fight. You often asked him what was that and why people were getting hectic about these news. The answer he always gave you was, '' _Don't worry about it_ ,'' before he swiftly pulled you away from the forbidden notices. But the day he left, he wore what seemed to be a camouflage outfit from top to bottom, and in his hand, he carried a titanium rifle. 

You left the scene, and retreated back into your bedroom. As you fell asleep, you noticed there was clouds of dust outside your window. The clouds of brown grime covered each and every blind, almost as pestering as dust fuzz. They covered the shelf and seeped through the broken cracks in the glass pane. Turning one blind over, you can see....

_the moon became a bloody red through the fog of dirt._

* * *

 

Days passed. Weeks passed. 

You started to notice you had become increasingly skinnier when you took off your clothes to go into the bath. Your small hand smoothed over the surface of the mirror, desperately covering your sad eyes and jutted-out ribs. Your mother was almost never here, and more empty green bottles were laid on the kitchen and dining room floor. 

You picked up the broken shards of glass, wincing at they cut your small fingers. Blood almost covered your entire hand when you finished dumping them into a trash bag and threw into onto the pavement with a shatter. Licking the warm red liquid off your fingers, you could taste the strong, metallic and salty taste they had. '' _I wonder if mom will give me a reward if I cleaned up this mess_ ,'' you naively thought. 

You waited several hours. A picture book was in your possession. The cover was named '' **The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars** ''. Each page of the book showed a different celestial object, a close-up telescopic view of each astronomical rock or a ball of gas. ''Wow,'' you mumbled as your eyes skimmed over the starry galaxy, with clouds of magenta, violet, royal blue, and pink. The stars were each a different color based on the temperature. For cooler temperatures, the stars were red to orange to yellow. For higher temperatures, they appeared blue and white. 

You suddenly heard a clink on the lock. 

''Mom, you're...'' you rushed to the door before you were met with your mother's scowling face. ''Come here,'' she sharply grabbed your wrist. 

_Where are we going?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Salty Tofu x Annoyed Reader (Fluff) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Salty Tofu x Annoyed Reader (Fluff) Part 1 

_''You're MY toy,''_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ''Salty Tofu, it's time to go out!'' you forcibly opened the door after the last knock, only the reveal Salty Tofu wasn't actually listening to the knocking and hollering outside his door. ''Hey, how many nights did you stay up?!'' you instantly grabbed his headphones and plugged out the video game he was playing. ''I wasn't done with this round!'' he snapped back with a chocolate Pocky stick in his mouth. 

 _Typical excuse._ You snatched his game controller straight from his hands with blank expression on your face. ┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐

''Come on,'' you grabbed his collar then dragging the whining boy outside his game room. Only, Sweet Tofu greeted both of you guys out. ''Dear Brother, why must you give our Master Attendant a hard time?'' Sweet Tofu mused in a sultry voice, a finger shushing his lips. ''H-hey, I just wanted to have a break!'' he retorted to his elder brother. _Really?_ ''I didn't give you much chores,'' you mumbled, arms crossed. ''Oi, someone like you should know your place!'' Salty looked back, a fuming expression on his face, similar to that of a child in tantrum. ''Sure, sure, if you stopped being such a whining kid,'' you smirked. ''You should be careful not to annoy my younger brother too much,'' Sweet Tofu shook his head with false sympathy. ''SMH!'' Salty Tofu spat. ''Well, someone like you should ought to obey their Master Attendant if they don't want to end up as shards,'' you grinned devilishly. ''S-save me, Brother!'' Salty hid behind Sweet like a scaredy-cat. Sweet Tofu just chuckled playfully. 

The grudge between you and Salty Tofu increased when you were in battle between the Fallen Angels in Nevras and Sakurajima. Though, the two of them worked in perfect sync with each other as usual, with Sweet's **Super Rock and Roll First** healing all his teammates, and Salty's  **Super Crazy Great Flavor** combo skill as the finishing attack. 

''Here!'' you brought in plates with warmly-cooked  **Bacon Fried Rice** ,  **Bacon Bites** , ________, ________, _______. (Author's Note: It depends on what your main team is + Sweet Tofu and Salty Tofu.)

The restaurant was already past closing hours. Sandwich, Hawthorn Ball, Pudding, Jello, Pancake, Popcorn, Skewer, and Strawberry Daifuku had begun cleaning the dirtied tables, checking the cash register, and setting up the tables and chairs back. ''Just a reward for doing a good job, hope you enjoy!'' you winked. ''Thank you~'' Sweet Tofu thanked while nudging his groaning younger brother with a cheerful smile on his face. ''T-thank you,'' he mumbled under his breath. _Welp, it's better than nothing._

''Master Attendant, would you mind feeding me?'' Sweet Tofu asked you in a sweet sing-song voice. From a distance, you could hear something burning, coupled with a angry groan. ''Sure,'' you take his favorite food with a fork and fed it to him. ''Big Brother, why are you being such a baby?'' Salty Tofu pouted, with a burning blush on his face. ''Hmm,'' Sweet Tofu opened one eye while cleaning his mouth with a napkin. ''Grrr...'' he grumbled. ''Hey, do you want me to feed you too?'' you turned to face him, holding a spoonful of bacon fried rice in front of him. Salty eyed it warily, as if he thought there was poison in it. ''F-fine,'' Salty groaned. ''Ask nicely first,'' you smirked back. ''P-please...'' Salty asked, already shaking with embarrassment. His mouth caught the spoon from your hand, and a peaceful expression resonated across his face as he ate. ''Looks who's being the baby now...'' Sweet Tofu mumbled under the napkin. ''S-SHUT UP!'' Salty cried out. >////<

You just got out the shower room, with your wet strands dried and wearing cozy sleepwear. As you were walking down the hall checking your phone, you bumped into someone on your way to your bedroom. ''Hey, watch where you're going!'' a familiar voice complained. _Yep, he's staying up late again..._ ''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there,'' you apologized in an innocent yet mocking manner. ''Yeah, right,'' Salty Tofu begged to differ from the tone of your voice. But before you turned to leave, someone's fingers gently grabbed a lock of your hair, taking a whiff of your shampooed scent.  ''You smell good...'' he wondrously whispered, yet loud enough for you to pick up. ''Hey, are you trying to be a lolicon right now?'' you turned to see a strand of your half-wet hair being held near Salty's face.''U-um, I just wanted to see what girls smell like!'' he blushed frantically, releasing your hair from his hand. ''Pervert.'' The atmosphere was filled with negativity and annoyance. _Giant sweat drop._ ''Well, I'm going to sleep now. Night,'' you waved him away, your towel hanging off your shoulder and your back facing him. 

(Lolicon: A person that has a sexual attraction towards young girls.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Salty Tofu x Annoyed Reader x Sweet Tofu (Mature) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. If you are younger than the prescribed age, I am not held responsible for perusal of inappropriate knowledge. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Part 1 here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910332/chapters/37630475

Salty Tofu x Annoyed Reader x Sweet Tofu (Mature) Part 2

_''Oh, hello. If you see my little brother, please be careful~ Oh, it's not a warning~ just a suggestion~''_

''Hey, the reason I came out here, was...do you want to play some video games?'' Salty Tofu invited with a bashful face. ''Just the two of us?'' you acknowledged with suspicion. ''My brother will be there too...'' Salty Tofu directed his gaze behind you. ''Right you are~'' someone chuckled as they took a strand of your hair. 

''When did you get here?'' you turned around simultaneously to his touch. ''When the two of you were here,'' Sweet Tofu said as he released your hair. ''Come on, before it gets too late!'' Salty alerted, itching to break the tension between you two. 

''I'm concerned about you guys' sleep schedule,'' you muttered as you trailed after them. ''Well, the sunshine during the day is too harsh. I prefer to be active at night,'' Sweet Tofu explained. ''But I'm excited to go to sleep,'' Salty Tofu chuckled. ''Why?'' you cocked your head. ''It's a Se-cret,'' he whispered into your ear, making you burn up with his seductive voice.

Salty's room was still in the same fashion, though he finished cleaning up his video game consoles (Nintendo, Playstation, Xbox) and a multitude of game discs. Salty Tofu sat back on his bedroom floor, pulling out a game controller. You sat next to him, cross-legged as you watched the flatscreen TV turn on. Sweet Tofu sat on his stomach on Salty's bed with rumpled blankets and overturned pillows. He tossed a game controller behind him, which landed next to Sweet Tofu's elbow. ''Here,'' he politely lends you a game controller. ''Thanks,'' you expressed your gratitude. 

''So what game do you want to play?'' he asked. ''You're asking me?'' I asked with puzzlement. ''Yeah, since you're our guest after all,'' he looked away once saying that. ''Hmm, let's see...do you have...?'' 

(Author's Note: Pick any game you want! Also, timeskip!)

''It's already past 12:00...'' you noted while watching the digital clock on Salty's nightstand. ''Do you want to go sleep?'' Salty asked with a Pocky stick in his mouth. He was still pre-occupied with the game along with Sweet Tofu. ''Yeah...'' you yawned. Hearing that, Salty unhooked the cables. ''Oh, let's have a sleepover!'' Sweet Tofu suggested with a smile. You and Salty Tofu looked at him with blank expressions. ''I don't even have a futon set up...'' Salty Tofu nervously scratched the back of his neck. ''It's fine, we can sleep on the same bed,'' he leaped up. 

.

.

.

''W-what are you getting at?'' you called out. ''You'll find out,'' Sweet Tofu chuckled as he swept you up bridal-style and tossed you onto Salty's bed. ''Brother! What are you doing?!'' Salty shouted angrily. ''Helping~'' Sweet Tofu giggled as he crawled on top of you. Unexpectedly, his lips landed on yours. ''M-mmph!'' you widened your eyes. A sweet, tangy taste filled your mouth as he deepened his kiss. 

''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' Salty pushed his elder brother into the wall, gripping his wrists tightly. ''Do you think I don't know what keeps you up at night?'' Sweet Tofu snickered. ''What?'' Salty Tofu hisses. 

''You have wet dreams, dear brother. No wonder you enjoy sleeping,'' he giggled playfully. Upon hearing that, Salty Tofu stopped attempting to fight against his elder brother. You swallowed a gulp from hearing that confession. But before you can make an escape, Sweet Tofu tightly gripped your retreating wrist. ''Not yet~'' he pulled you back gently. ''Let's hear what my little brother has to say,'' he said with interest. ''Let go of her,'' Salty Tofu growled. ''Oh, so you don't want my help, anymore?'' he slowly let your wrist go. ''I didn't ask for your help,'' Salty Tofu acknowledged with animosity. ''B-but is it true?'' you asked as you sat up. He stiffened up.

''It depends. Which do you prefer, sweet or salty?'' Sweet Tofu asked you. Salty Tofu glanced at you with a blushed face. ''How would I know?'' you averted your gaze with annoyance. ''I-I'll give you a taste test,'' Salty covered his mouth momentarily until he kissed you. A salty, savory flavor was given. His kiss was more gentle, though, he attempted to insert his tongue to taste you. He tightly gripped your back, almost intoxicated with the sensation of your soft lips. ''Mmmh...'' you moaned into his kiss, until someone's teeth graze the side of your neck. ''Salty can mark you next,'' he whispered beforehand. His teeth clamped down on your skin, then sucking on it. You bucked your hips uncontrollably as you felt something built up in your nether regions from the two of them pleasuring you. After leaving a love bite on you, he then proceeded to take off your clothing first. ''Always one step ahead of me, Brother,'' Salty pulled away, wiping saliva from the corner of his mouth. 

''But look, she's really wet for us,'' Sweet Tofu acknowledged your moist underwear. You were already panting heavily, until Salty started to mark the other side of your neck. ''E-erm,'' you gripped his shoulders for support. ''Here,'' he said as pulled away from your neck to remove your shirt. 

A blast of coldness hit your skin as Sweet Tofu removed your underwear and Salty Tofu unclasped your bra. ''You're beautiful,'' Salty Tofu breathed out after seeing you completely naked in front of him. ''I'm not used to being naked in front of boys before,'' you looked away as you covered your bare chest. ''Better than your dreams,'' his elder brother laughed. ''Shut up!'' he barked back at him. 

''So are you ready?'' Sweet Tofu licked his lips while gazing at your wet womanhood. ''I can be a little aggressive,'' Salty Tofu warned while sitting next to you. ''Sure, you guys can do whatever you want,'' you submitted with exhaustion. 

''O-kay...!'' Sweet Tofu giggled as he ran over your clit with his hot tongue. ''A-ah!'' you yelped from the warm moistness coating your lower regions. Salty Tofu leaned towards your chest, sucking on one of your breasts and the other, he groped. With Sweet Tofu gently biting and sucking, Salty Tofu tended to taking care of your chest with equal affection. You moan repeatedly, and couldn't move your legs due to Sweet's hand keeping your thighs apart. Your arms were entangled on Salty's neck as he kept biting you, making you his. 

You were constantly gasping for air as the dangerous Tofu twins kept pleasuring you to extreme levels. Unknowingly, you climaxed as your knot uncoiled. ''I think you should go first,'' Sweet Tofu pulled away, licking the excess on his lips. ''Are you sure?'' Salty withdrew from your breasts. ''Pick any style you want her to do,'' he advised. ''Basically I'm a plaything,'' you breathed out irritatingly. 

''Then, um, can you do a doggy-style?'' Salty ordered. Your eyes grew wide at his request said in an adorable manner, but you shrugged it off. You slowly turned yourself over, and stood up on all fours in front of him. Salty undressed himself, pulling off his shirt and pants, showing a hardened erection. '' _T-that's big..._ '' you thought worryingly. ''This is how much you turn me on,'' he hoarsely said, almost as if he read your exact thoughts. 

But he was still careful with how he inserted his large member. There was a tingling pain, but unexpectedly, it didn't hurt much for your virginity. ''Does it hurt?'' he asked as he pushed it in further. ''J-just a little,'' you answered. ''Okay then,'' Salty notes and experiments by thrusting into you. Your body went back and forth with his motions. 

''Open your mouth,'' Sweet directed once he finished stripping. Upon his command, you opened your mouth hesitantly. Sweet carefully adjusted his member inside your mouth, making you taste the sweet pre-cum that leaked out. ''You can start sucking,'' he assured. You nodded your head. Though you don't have much experience, you licked his hardened tip for a slight reaction. A groan resonated through Sweet Tofu as you started sucking on him. Suddenly, you moaned out as Salty hit your G-spot. Drool leaked out from the corner of your lips. Due to your reaction, he increased his acceleration. You moaned repeatedly from his sudden change of pace. ''Ha, she didn't even have to tell you to go faster,'' Sweet Tofu remarks. ''Yeah,'' he answers, busy with his thrusting. ''But if you're close to climaxing, remember to pull out,'' his elder brother reminded him. 

''Yeah, I know!'' the younger brother retorts indignantly. ''I guess that's enough for now,'' Sweet Tofu pulled his member out from your mouth. Salty Tofu pulls out from behind you, noting the important reminder. ''So, do you think you can ride me?'' Sweet Tofu requested into your ear. Before you could respond, he grabbed your waist and pulled you into his lap, making your womanhood slide over his member. ''So what do I do?'' you nervously asked. ''Just move back and forth,'' he whispered into your ear. While you were pre-occupied, you were met with Salty Tofu. ''P-please suck me,'' Salty stuttered. Nodding, you caught his member with your lips, and sucked him off. Due to his build-up previously, he climaxed quite easily. You drank in the strong, salty liquid he released moments ago. Simultaneously, Sweet Tofu pulled out before he could release inside of you, making you swallow his sweet load. 

''I guess it's time to go to sleep,'' Sweet Tofu notes the both of you and Salty's sleepy faces. ''Goodnight, __________,'' Salty playfully whispered into your ear before drifting to sleep on the crook of your neck, with his hand catching you in his embrace. ''Goodnight, little brother. Sweet dreams, ___________,'' Sweet Tofu smiled. ''Goodnight, both of you guys,'' you yawned. 

* * *

 

**My first...threesome...**


	14. Raindrop Cake x Concerned Reader (Fluff/Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy and miscellaneous anime stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> Exception: There will be some chapters that focus on either consensual sex (lemon), mild sexual elements (lime), or simply fluff or relationship goals. This collection will be a mixture of all these, so please feel free to suggest both what characters you would like to see PLUS what kind of story you want it to be. Thank you!
> 
> This story is technically a lime.

Raindrop Cake x Concerned Reader (Mature)

_''I don't think you're useless,''_

Inside a hospital located in the isolated volcanic island of Sakurajima, you were carrying a bouquet of wildflowers with the crook of your arm. Raindrop Cake was being kept in supportive care, both because of his paralyzed legs and another, injuries from the recent battle between the Fallen Angels who were a step above your fellow Food Soul comrades. You felt ashamed he had to throw himself in front of you just to block the shot from reaching. Often times, you felt useless, knowing you won't be able to fight with your partners, rather order them around if possible. You reach Room. 401, hesitatingly knocking on the wooden door. 

''Come in,'' a detached voice called from inside. In response to the permission, you slowly turned the golden doorknob, peering in to see Raindrop Cake sitting while admiring the sunset that dawned on Sakurajima's seas. It was becoming evening, for the sun has settled to the horizon of the ocean. The hospital room was filled with a hazy aura of orange, red, and yellow, with a dust of pink and light purple. Raindrop Cake turned to look at you, his lavender eyes settling down on your face. ''How's your injuries?'' you asked as you slowly shuffled towards the edge of his hospital bed to place the flower bouquet inside a half-filled glass of water on the bedside table. 

''I'm doing okay. Really, you don't have to worry about me,'' he huffed adamantly, pushing aside your concern. 

''Then let me see,'' you took his bandaged hand into yours, examining the tan fabric ribbon covering his entire hand and extending to the base of his arm before stopping at his elbow. There was no blood stains, fortunately, but you became highly perturbed with his numb and immobile arm. Despite that, he struggled to use his shoulder to move his arm away from your hands. The last look he gave you became distant and aggrieved, with his eyes giving a cold glance. You couldn't help but feel a bit nervous from his harsh deposition, but continued to stay with him as he rested. You sat yourself on a nearby sofa behind you. 

''I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but thank you for saving me,'' you twirled a lock of hair while facing away from him. 

''You shouldn't thank a person like me,'' his tone drew in pessimism as always. He laid his head on the soft feather pillow, gazing agonizingly on the sun that began to sink itself into the abyss of the ocean. 

''Don't think you're useless after all that,'' you solemnly argued. You can feel the negativity running off him, affecting both your emotional and mental state. You couldn't convince him to believe in optimism, especially in his current state as of late. But you could understand. He wasn't able to do many things others can do since he was disabled and having to transport himself using a wheelchair or temporary crutches. 

''Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?'' you asked. In reply, he just slowly nodded, completely in a world of his own. You couldn't help but smile wryly at his acceptance. 

A few minutes passed between both of you, an awkward silence filling the atmosphere. 

''Um, do you want me to tell the others about when you'll be discharged?'' 

_Am I asking him too many questions? It's just...we don't seem to have a normal conversation since I came here..._

'Feel free, but I highly doubt they'll want me back,'' Raindrop Cake said in a bitter tone.

_No, that's not right!_

You stood up suddenly, indignation written on your face. ''That's not true, you're important to our team! Even if you can't do physical combat, your skills and mastery are advanced!'' desperation was hinted in your protest, your hands curled into shaking fists. 

In the quiet silence, you can hear a quiet chuckle brimming with remorse from him. 

''Right, and what do you suppose I can do now? I already lost my arms too,'' he looked at you with a ironic smile, his eyes having a twinkle of sorrow and irony. 

''Are...you saying it's my fault you lost everything...?'' you said, resisting to urge to let tears run down your cheeks once you heard his indirect accusation. 

''I...suppose so,'' Raindrop Cake answered, though he had a silent pause in his sentence. He seem to become at a loss of words when you automatically slapped him. Not too hard, but enough to snap him out of it. There was a pale red mark on the side of his cheek. 

''You're right! Everybody was right! You'll never change! You'll always keep telling yourself that you're worthless and a loser. I don't think you're useless...!'' you shouted at him, tears rolling down your blushed face, yet you gritted your teeth and remained in a determined stance. ''I worry a lot about you, you know...'' your head became crestfallen, watching a tear drop plopped down to the tiled floor. 

You couldn't see his surprised face as he rubbed the fading red mark on his right cheek. His expression remained shocked, but it shifted to revelation and understanding. 

''C-come here,'' you heard his voice, a pitiful and remorseful sound in front of you. 

You laid your head on his chest, feeling the ''ba-thump, ba-thump'' of his beating heart. His hands affectionately rubbed your hair, murmuring ''It's okay, it's okay,'' After a moment, one of his fingers grabbed your cheek to face him. He slowly brought you closer to his face and softly kissed you. Surprise came when his soft lips met yours, only to taste a mild and refreshing sweetness. Your hands placed themselves on his chest as you leaned in closer, making the back of his head almost touch the back wall.

He let out a sensitive moan, making you suddenly pull away. ''A-are you okay?'' your benevolent voice bringing his attention to you. He seem to be undergoing a slight headache when he rubbed the back of his head, but he reluctantly said, ''I-I'm fine,'' in a reserved and raspy voice. Still, he fixed his composure, and quietly, he asked you ''Do you want to sleep with me, tonight?'' 

''Where is this coming from?'' you wondered as you sat on the foot of the bed across from him. 

''I-It's better than sleeping on the sofa for the night,''' he bashfully reasoned. 

''T-that's true,'' your hand gripped your opposite arm in apparent shyness and low self-confidence. 

''Even if I didn't want you to visit me today...still, thank you for coming. Take this as a gratitude from me,'' he had finally confessed his thanks to you. 

''B-but are you sure? I don't want to hurt your injuries more than I did last time,'' 

''It's fine, I'm getting discharged tomorrow anyway. My arms were already healed, except this one seems a bit...stubborn. You would get annoyed too if you were in my place,'' he frankly warned you, crossing one of his arms defiantly. 

You took this as comedic reassurance, and climbed underneath the dank, hospital-provided blankets next to him. Though, most hospitals provided smaller twin-size beds, this bed was full, meaning it could occupy two people. Either because of the hospital's wealth or regards to the comfort of their patients. He wrapped you with his free arm, pulling you closer to his chest. ''Eh, do you want to continue what we did last time?'' he asked, pushing back the bangs of your hair. ''S-sure,'' you slowly leaned in to kiss him, but this time, he was more intense and passionate with this opportunity. 

As both of you slowly pulled away to take a breather, he hoarsely asked you an unexpected question, ''How do humans...make children?'' 

''Where is this coming from?'' you replied with another question, puzzlement building up in your head. 

''I wonder what's like raising a child...'' he wondered, his eyes downcast.

A lingering silence resided, until the question of the moment was to be asked. 

''Raindrop, what happened in your past...if you don't mind me asking?'' you murmured next to him. 

''I was born with this disability. Ever since I was created, I'm unable to walk physically without support. Eventually, if I do leave my wheelchair, I'll only float up into the air and automatically come back down,'' he explained, making it seem he was to be stuck within the confine of walking support. 

''So if a miracle were to happen, would your wish be to be able to walk?'' your curiosity was brimming with interest.

''I just...want something to look forward in the future...'' 

''I like the way you are right now. Even if you are weak, it won't change the fact that...I love you,'' you confessed, a wry smile on your blushing face.

His eyes grew wide before softening. ''Thank you,'' he placed his forehead on yours, and the both of you peacefully went to sleep. 

 

 **Bonus** :

''Raindrop Cake!'' ''Master Attendant!'' a raspy yet lively voice rung from outside. 

You woke up to find Raindrop Cake had already left the hospital bed. Rubbing your eyes, you see him gracefully sitting on the perch of an open window, the wind flowing through his short, magenta hair. 

You duck your head outside to see the cheerful Sakuramochi waving her hands at both of you, her ring of cherry blossoms flowing eternally around her. ''Come on, the other guys are waiting for us!'' she ushered us out with a wave of her hand. 

''Oh, okay,'' you left to go out the door, until someone's hand grabbed your wrist. 

''I think I know a faster way of getting down there,'' Raindrop suggested, a soft smile on his face. He placed his arms under your legs and hoisted you up. His translucent umbrella floated underneath his feet, bringing the both of you out of the window as the breeze blew. You slowly descended as he carried you bridal-style until Sakuramochi took you into her arms and lightly hugged you. ''Hello, Master Attendant!'' she welcomed in her soft, considerate voice. ''We're happy to have you back, Raindrop Cake,'' she turned to look at him, a sweet and reassuring smile on her face. 

''I guess so, too,'' he agreed. 

 

 


	15. Yellow Wine x Playful Reader (Fluff/Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Yellow Wine x Playful Reader (Fluff/Mature)

_''Tsundere vs. Tsundere!''_

Resided on the the archipelago of Tierra, there are numerous refugee camps ranging in different sizes and ethnicity. There is usually a collection of Food Souls, Cooking Attendants, and Master Attendants bartering at marketplaces selling foreign goods from each region. You were sent to be a missionary, having reservations for lodging and helping the migrant traders tend to their stock. The dust and dirt stuck to your hair and clothes, sullying it with stains from its environmental factors. Still, you didn't complain about the conditions of your work attire and your outdoor surroundings. Based on your long-term stay, many travelers visit this archipelago often to associate themselves with the abandoned Food Souls who reside here. Those whose Master Attendants broke contract with, and having to rest here until their existence fades. One of these Food Souls was one you were familiar with, Yellow Wine. Though you wouldn't suspect him to be part of your present team, you still want to be friends with him. However, the only way to rejuvenate a contract with a new Master Attendant is through traditional rituals pertaining to the Food Soul's origin or a special bond of their choice. 

As you were sewing patches onto a collection of garments, you noticed the familiar orange-yellowish hair coming out from the corridor of a market kiosk across from you. You jump off the stool to greet your familiar acquaintance, running up to him as he neared your stall. ''Hello, Yellow Wine,'' you smiled happily, acknowledging his strong stature and calm expression. He returned a egotistical smile, using his muscular hand to pat your head. ''I thought this was reserved for Jiuniang?'' you cocked your head in puzzling confusion. Juiniang has been a long-term friend of Yellow Wine, but with her childish purity and shyness, she's known to have a ''little sister'' demeanor. At this ''age'', she's still developing her skills and training everyday with Yellow Wine. The two of them have shared a linked connection, or combo skill since coming into existence. 

Yellow Wine chuckled, and he continued petting your head even though you were a few inches shorter than him. His hand slowly smooths over your hair, running over the tangles from days of working in the market stalls. 

''Are you sure you don't want to take a shower?'' Yellow Wine asked, his insincere straightforwardness causing you to suddenly act awkward yet irritated. 

''Well, there isn't any portable restrooms here. As for my lodging, let's just say we don't have the best water system as of late...'' you pouted, causing your hands to twiddle behind your back. 

''Well, it wouldn't be right for a girl to live out her days working as dust builds up in her hair...'' his tone switched to its normality, almost sincere yet indirect. 

(Author's Note: I read through his voice lines...and he's actually does sound like a TSUNDERE!'')

''Well, what other choice do I have?'' you cross your arms defiantly. 

''Did you even try bathing in the nearby lakes and springs?'' he said in a snarky voice. 

''Ah, w-well, not yet...'' your recent defiance had dropped down from his suggestion with your arms drooping to your sides.  

He huffed out of exasperation, making you believe it was simply an overreaction to your dumbfounded mind.

''So would you mind showing me where they are?'' you asked nicely, hoping to cover up the fact you haven't tried looking for these ''faraway'' water bodies.

''Hmph, I actually thought you didn't care about your personal hygiene,'' he noted, implying you have been working while not taking care of your...body odor. 

''D-did I hear what I thought you said?'' you accused irritatingly, your expression brimming with anger. It was definitely hard to compete with the prideful and self-absorbed Yellow Wine. _''I'm pretty sure I don't smell that bad, right?''_ your self-conscious evoked. Fortunately, you stopped yourself from smelling particular parts of your body. 

''Come on,'' he half-heartedly waved his hand, telling you to follow him. He was already walking a short distance from you in a surprisingly short amount of time. 

Choosing to subdue your rising anger, you decide to follow him to a possible watering hole. But behind him, there was a trail of grunts and ''hmphs'' along the pathway. With this, he led you a trail who looked similar to a mountain path. However, you were too busy to notice your surroundings as you went through the forest entrance. The path was covered with numerous roots of trees who seemed to crawl through the ground onto the other side. Unfortunately, as you were looking ahead to see where Yellow Wine had gone off, you suddenly tripped on one of the roots, making you come forward, causing it to scrape your elbow and kneecap. From the sudden yelp you released, you saw the silhouette of Yellow's figure walking back from the shadows. His hands were in his pockets, looking down at your predicament with a downcast expression. 

Although you didn't ask for his assistance, he unexpectedly hoisted you up onto his back. 

''U-um, thanks,'' you looked away, a rosy blush building up on your cheeks. ''We can bandage that later when we reach the water,'' Yellow Wine reminded, as he continued walking with your weight on his back. You held on to his shoulders for support, but you couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable when his heads held up your bottom. Though, you didn't want to act spoiled since he was considerate enough to give you support for your injuries. 

The two of you reached the edge of a cliff, overlooking the river and ocean. ''Where are we going?'' you squirmed, seeing the endless stretch of a ravine flowing into the deep ocean. There was no bridge hanging off your side to the other side, yet the river below seemed calm and peaceful as its currents drifted farther and father. The trees' roots were dangling off the edge, making it look like thick ropes. Without looking at, he simply replied, ''We're going cliff-diving,'' 

_Wait, are we jumping into the cliff just to get to the ocean?_

 

''B-but, I thought we were suppose to go to a nearby lake or something...?'' you yelped, and quickly let yourself down from his hold. ''This is the quickest way to get to the ocean. Besides, the next oasis is a few miles off the camp. But feel free to walk there if you can,'' Yellow Wine idled next to a tree while pointing a finger at your scrapes. 

''I guess it seems calm, and there are no large boulders at the bottom,'' you slowly crept up to the crest of the cliff, looking down to examine it. You crouched a lot closer to the edge, and tiny pebbles had began to broke off. _''But how am I suppose to jump off from this height?''_ you wondered. 

''When you're finished, there should be a clear-cut path leading through the forest to the side of the camp. This was just a shortcut we took,'' he got off from resting, but his eyes caught the rocks beneath you cracking. It was too late to notice. The rocks underneath your feet began losing their support, tossing you head-first into the rocky abyss. 

I squeezed your arms tightly, closing your eyes instinctively as to not see the faraway bottom. Before you knew you were going to make impact, someone held you onto his chest, hugging you protectively. You splashed into the cool, rushing river only to be brought to the surface by muscular strength.

Your heart was beating rapidly from the terrifying momentum. Your body squirmed and trembled, but you felt someone breathing underneath you. Seeing the coast was clear, you softly opened your eyes. ''Yellow Wine?!'' your face was directly of his, and you noticed you were basically straddling on top of him. ''I-I'm sorry!'' you quickly scooted away, feeling the sensations of the warm river around you. 

''Why do you have to be so stupid?'' he face-palmed, his expression foul with displeasure. But before he started scolding you about your stupid actions, his eyes slowly looked down...to your chest. The water had soaked both clothes, yet since you were wearing a white shirt, your chest was already being exposed in the translucent fabric. A red blush went to his face, and his hand moved to cover his mouth. 

''What?'' you said indignantly, sitting cross-legged on a nearby rock you found. 

''Here,'' he slipped off his jacket and lend it to you. 

''What for?'' you asked, taking his jacket from him. 

''To cover your chest,'' he murmured out of embarrassment. 

Dot. Dot. Dot.

''You saw?!'' you cried out, covering up your body with his jacket. 

''What? It was by accident,'' he interjected, already fuming at your childish manner. 

''Then stop looking,'' you quickly splashed water onto his face to make him turn his head. It was long before your repeated splashes made him grasp your arms and push you down onto the sandy floor in shallow water. ''Quit it,'' he demanded, but your wrists kept struggling against his.

''Never!'' you warned naively, gritting your teeth with boiling anger. Still, you look pathetic under him. Your frustrations were getting you nowhere. 

''I give up,'' you finally panted out. In response, he slowly let go of your hands. ''Fine, when you're finished, follow that forest trail,'' he pointed to the edge of the forest near the beach. But once he looked back, you were already taking off your shirt. ''Who the hell strips in front of a man?!'' his hands wrapped around yours to prevent you from going further. ''So why are you not leaving now? I'm was already tired of having you babysit me,'' you complained. ''But besides, it is nice to see you get embarrassed once in a while,'' you smirked. 

''Lemon'' Start 

''Say that again to my face,'' Yellow Wine growled, putting you in the same position like last time. 

 ''It is NICE to see you get embarrassed once in a while,'' you sneered playfully while emphasizing the word, nice. 

However, you were interrupted with a soft kiss to your lips. Yellow Wine brought you close to your chest. As you were melting into the kiss, you felt a sensation of someone un-clipping your bra behind your back. ''H-hey, what's that for?'' you slowly pulled away, an irritated look on your face. 

''So your'e just an ______ - cup, huh?'' Yellow Wine chuckled. 

''Do you have a problem with that?'' you whined, but his wet hands only groped one of your breasts. A coldness touched your skin, and you couldn't help but gasp at the squeezing sensation. ''Well, this is enjoying. To see a pipsqueak like you get embarrassed,'' he repeated the phrases you told him before. Hearing that, you removed his hands from your chest. 

''Hey, I thought we came here so I could have my bath,'' you looked at him ferociously, resembling that of a Nekomata. ''That's right,'' he murmured to himself, but before he got up, you hesitantly caught hold of his wrist. ''B-but I wouldn't mind having you wash my back...'' you requested, looking down at the sandy floor with a collection of rainbow-colored pebbles. 

He slowly sat down sat down behind you, eyeing your naked back and wet capri pants. ''Fine, I'll help you. B-but's it just because you asked me,'' he looked away, a pale blush forming on his cheeks. 

You couldn't help but laugh at his adorable reaction. With this, you found your khaki bag somewhere along the shoreline extending to the cove. On the side of one cliff, there was a large open-mouth cave with several stalactites peeking out. Some bathing supplies you brought were an assortment of shampoo and conditioners. Some of the wet clothes were laid out in the sun on a makeshift stand made from sticks. Wine didn't want to have a bath in the first place, but due to his sincerity, he wanted to take a bath with you personally. 

''Hey, Yellow Wine?'' you hesitantly called out. 

''Yes?'' Yellow Wine proceeded to wash your back with the sponge you brought with your bag.

A short pause came before you asked the intimate question. ''Do...you want to become my Food Soul?'' you asked, twiddling your fingers in your lap. 

A few moments of silence came. The pace of his washing slowed, as if he was deep in thought. 

''When the time is right,'' he softly answered. 

''What time will that be?'' 

''All of us waits for our new Master Attendant, whether it be days to years. But they still need someone to look up to as of now. I believe I must stay here for the time-being,'' he explained, a hint of remorse yet valor in his tone. 

''Ah, I see,'' you took in the information thoughtfully. ''Well, you're free to come ask me when you're ready,'' you look back at him, a smile on your face. 

(Author's Note: I find Yellow Wine to be compatible for a sweet love story. He is a pure tsundere after all despite his headstrong demeanor. So I just stuck with something sexual in a ''fluffy'' way. Hope you like this!) 

 

 

 

 


	16. Red Wine x Protective Reader (Mature/Creepypasta) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy and miscellaneous anime stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> Exception: There will be some chapters that focus on either consensual sex (lemon), mild sexual elements (lime), or simply fluff or relationship goals. This collection will be a mixture of all these, so please feel free to suggest both what characters you would like to see PLUS what kind of story you want it to be. Thank you!

Red Wine x Suspicious Reader (Creepypasta) 

_''You belong to me as my toy,''_

_**Warning** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Food Fantasy ''Creepypasta'' _

(Author's Note: I suppose you can watch these visuals from this video posted by icaruna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW21HX_NUMU) 

For a girl to become of age, she is able to apply for a job or leave the confines of her parents' home. You have been eagerly waiting to start a new life, if not cautious of the choices you will make and the people you will meet. Still, you were granted permission to seek a job of your own volition. However, with little experience and information, you were unable to find an occupation that best suits you right away.

 

The villagers of the town underneath didn't have any available spaces for you to take in. However, one of them told you to seek the master of the mansion behind the moor. The old lady seemed to be wearing a knitted yet ragged shawl, her face wrinkly with strings of white hair covering her forehead. In exchange for the information, you were to give her either food or coins. To you, it seemed quite peculiar for an old lady to require a bounty (based on the time period) for scrappy information.

Still, she did lend you a lead to follow. You gave her a chunk of your dry loaf, which she consumed quite greedily. And she rudely wished you away with a wicked smile under an innocent facade. Her saggy eyes almost dilated to black lines, her irises fading into a pure yellow. Rubbing your eyes, you look back, only to see she whisked herself into the shadows of adjacent buildings. Noticing that, you looked up to see the day had suddenly dawned to evening. But despite your mother's warnings before curfew, you decided to check out the building first before the last of daylight was gone. 

The building you imagined to be possibly a large factory or mill turned out to be a gothic castle. The spires lead up through the misty clouds, its bluish-black tiled roofs resembling the tip of a spear. The battalions covered the top of the main building, where a large dark oak door was. Briers and brambles of rose bushes climbed the castle's walls, its inky thorns covered with innocent yet seductive red roses. You looked towards the bottom of the moor where you climbed up the stone steps, your dimly-lit house shining faraway from your location. 

''Perhaps I should go back home...'' you thought, grabbing a fistful of your frilly velvet dress and wicker Red-Riding-Hood basket. ''Why did Mother insisted on me wearing this?'' you murmured with irritated wonder. It was irritating to trek down the steps, trudge through the dark village, push through the grassy fields, and come back scathed and dirty from the travelling. So you decide to take your chance, and you knock on the door as politely as you can. 

Before you knew it, the door opened when you placed your third and final knock. A gentleman stood behind the door, his dark purple hair tied into a small ponytail, his vivid red eyes glinting in contrast to the brightly-lit foyer, and the peek of his white fangs on his bottom lip. You saw he licked his teeth when you examined his physiognomy. His eyes darted to meet yours, and a coy smile was made. 

''How may I help you tonight, madam?'' in a gentleman manner, bowing with his gloved hand on his chest. 

To return the gesture, you said ''I have been informed this is where I can seek a well-defined job,'' in a ladylike tone.

''What job would you request?'' he stood up, examining your features as he idly stood by. His eyes landed on your unscathed neck as he heard your reply, ''Anything would be acceptable,'' 

''I see, would you like to work as a maid or servant?'' his hand gesture you to come inside, which you accepted tentatively. He closed the door behind you, hearing the loud slam of the closure. A shiver crawled up your spine as you heard the stranger's footstep sneak up behind you, his warm breath close to your ears and the crook of your neck. Instinctively, you turned around, only to see he was standing beside you. ''Would that be okay?'' he referred to his previous suggestions of available occupations provided in the manor. ''Y-yes, I can accept working as a maid,'' you nodded your head. ''Perfect, come this way,'' he tucked his hands behind his back, and ushered you to follow him through the dimly-lit gallery hallway. The ornate frames were filled with mysterious pictures and gnarly figures. Some included ghostly figures, others a variety of heads of open-mouth monsters stuck on a wooden wall stand. Unknowingly, you quickly followed him through the horrid hallway only to be welcomed into another hallway filled with doors stamped with golden numbered plates. As you followed him to the end of the hallway, a pale figure emerged from around the corridor. The creature resembled a human, only more bony and paler. Her eyes were faded and emotionless, yet her face showed a smile held up by stitches. Her hands carried a silver tray of an assortment of pill bottles and glasses of water. Her attire was that of a modern maid, wearing a black dress and black blotches on her white apron. Horns protruded from her silver hair, making her more of an abnormality. ''W-who is that?'' your voice was shaking as you sidled up to the adjacent wall to avoid the victim. ''Oh, that's Milk,'' Red Wine chuckled, moving aside to let Milk pass through. You didn't notice the strings that were tied to her hands, and the chains being dragged across the carpet as she moved her feet. 

 

''W-what did you do to her?'' your body shuddered uncontrollably, fearing you may become in the same state she was in. 

''I fixed her,'' he bluntly replied, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk. 

You became frozen at his words. Your back stuck to the wall as your eyes still follow to poor maiden that has become an experiment to this devilish man standing in front of you. ''Let's proceed, shall we?'' he led you his hand for you to hold, but you rejected it by numbly standing up and sluggishly walk behind him. When you reached the upstairs level by going up a spiral staircase with walls filled with blurry photos, you were met with a balcony. It was above the main living room, where a fireplace was still crackling next to the dusty sofas and armchairs. From here, you can see a large shadow and two shadows resting in front of the fireplace. The two little figures resembled cats with their pointy ears and curled tails tucked into their sleeping state. The large figure looked like a man cloaked in pale blue fabrics.

_Why are they resting so close to the fireplace?_

''Who's that?'' you pointed a figure at the trio in front of the burning fireplace. 

''Oh, that's Sanma and his cats,'' he responded, in the same tone he used when he introduced Milk. 

 

 ''Why are they frozen still like that?'' you questioned.

''Because they're my taxidermy puppets,'' the gentleman laughed, mimicking the sound of a conceited clown.

''Taxidermy...puppets?'' a strain was building up in your voice.

''Yes, they're simply bags I filled with cotton. You see, when his cats died, I gave him the gift of making their corpses into dolls. However, when he opened the present I gave him, he was stunned by what he saw. I thought he was surprised or was speechless, yet...we found his dead body in his guest room,'' he shrugged, ignoring the fact he was speaking like a dumbfounded fool towards death.

''And you made him into a doll as well?!'' a hoarse croak came out from your throat.

''Precisely,'' he answered. 

The same thoughts entered your brain just like the first time you met the corrupted maid that rounded the corridor.

_WHAT IS THIS PLACE?_

_I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

_I NEED TO RUN!_

_LET ME OUT!_

You covered your mouth to prevent you from throwing up, and attempted to rush out by turning on your heel to run back to the front entrance. But before you could reach the stairs, you were blocked by a cut-off arm. ''Ahhh!'' you let out a shrill scream when you saw a middle-aged women emerged from the stairway. From surprise and fearfulness, you scooted back from the unfamiliar stalker. The woman wore a European-styled layered dress with faded blue and pink prints. Her hair was messy, and a solemn look was stained on her face. Her mouth was open, making her look similar to the urban legend of zombies. Both of her arms were cut off at the elbow, dried crimson blood staining her sleeves. The wounds were healing, but still looked fresh at the same time. In her dress pockets, it held a set of rusty revolvers that hasn't been used in a while due to the lack of bullets. 

''Ah, good job, Black Tea, thank you for keep our guest IN,'' the stranger behind you expressed his gratitude by emphasizing the word, ''in''. The women, supposedly called Black Tea, didn't respond to his praise. Her face remained emotionless just like the maid, Milk. Still, she bowed lightly, then retreated back into the stairway. The ''tap, tap'' of her boots met the squeaky boards of the stairs as she descended into the foyer. 

''Come on,'' the man pulled you up from the floor and strongly dragged you with him. ''I hope you are enjoying the tour,'' he noted, not noticing the fact you remained completely silent unless you were presented to the dining room. 

The dining room was of an antique setting, with a large, crystalline chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Several lamps were lined across the tan wall, in between large, rectangular windows with spruce trimmings. 

''Ah, our chef has finished the dinner,'' he mused. You slowly looked up to see the ''cook'' retreating back into the kitchen. She resembled a young girl with long braids, but in her hand, she dragged away a large pole that skewered four eyeballs. Behind her, there was a trail of blood. In response to his voice, the girl looked up, and her eyeballs were missing. Her name tag pinned to her chest was engraved with ''Hawthorn Ball''. 

''Sandwich, please serve us the entree,'' he clapped his gloved hands together, signalling a young boy waiting next to the wall. ''Of course, Master,'' the boy replied, bringing in a silver platter of food. The blond-hair boy wore a tight-fitted waiter suit and dress shoes. Fortunately, there wasn't anything abnormal with him as of now. His name tag read ''Sandwich''. 

''Please, seat down,'' the master of the house pulled out a chair, inviting you to sit on it. You trudged to the open chair, and plopped down on the cushion seat. When you turned to survey your surroundings, you can see the shadow of Black Tea waiting in the dark hallway. You were already getting more goosebumps as Sandwich passed out ham sandwiches on your plates. 

 The crisp, brown edges of the bread were cut off, holding the contents of ham, cheese, and lettuce. Due to your recent experiences of what has happened to the residents of the castle, you were unsure whether the food was safe or had any inedible ingredient. The master of the mansion noticed your apprehension, so he reassured you the meal was safe to eat. For him, his plate consisted of different animal organs such as chicken hearts, bloody steak, and pig intestines.

''O-oh, that's right. You haven't told me your name yet...'' you perked up, hoping to diminish the tense feeling resulting from your horrid experiences. ''Ah, you're right. I was excited to have a guest in so long. My name is Red Wine. Pleased to meet your acquaintance,'' he held up a toothy smile. ''You can call me, _____________,'' you replied absentmindedly. 

After introductions, he started eating away at his meal with his fancy eating utensils. You squirmed at the sight of how carnivorous his diet was, yet you hesitantly attempted to take a bite of your dinner. The sandwich tasted not so bad, if not a bit stale and loss of flavor. It was unfortunate there was no opportunity to escape the chained doors of this forbidden castle. It was no wonder to why the townspeople avoid it, calling it a cursed place where none shall return. With the obedient Sandwich standing by, Black Tea peering behind the wall with listless eyes, Hawthorne Ball with good listening skills, it could be expected that all of them would rip you to shreds if you tried leaving their prison. 

''Mister Wine, where will my sleeping arrangements be?'' you asked him coincidentally, as you suddenly wondered if you were going to sleep here for tonight. You formally addressed him using his last name as a sign of respect and hierarchy. 

''Ah yes, I will notify one of my ''servants'' to set up a master bedroom for your extended stay. But no need to be formal. You are our honored guest after all,'' Red Wine answered. 

 ''Your servants?'' you asked out loud, hoping to draw out a reason to why these unfortunate workers you previously saw on the tour looked horrifying and silent. 

''Yes, you see, I have many servants that work here. It's such a shame they are dedicated to their duty as they are suppose to,'' he murmured with false sympathy. 

''Am I to be one of your servants, Red Wine?'' 

''You said you were seeking to have a job here, correct? For someone to work here, they must give something to me as evidence of the deal,'' he explained.

''Such as?''

''In some cases, they have given me their soul or their treasured possession. However, I believe souls are valuable. I simply can extract anybody's soul by suck a few droplets of blood from them. But for you, you're quite a special case,'' his voice took a sultry turn to it. 

You backed yourself up the chair, hoping to avoid the watchful gaze Red Wine held as he stared at your untouched neck. Your hands slowly wrapped your neck in pure terror. 

''Y-you're...a monster,'' you managed to croak out.

''What did you say?'' his face became scornful, as if he was highly offended by this accusation. 

''You're not a human being, aren't you? Your expression remains happy and calm even when you tortured these people. You sickened me,'' you blurt out. 

''You shouldn't have said that...'' Red Wine pushed back his chair, and approached your side of the dinner table. His hands slowly took out a long rapier from its hilt, and he aimed it directly at you. ''A-are you going to kill me?!'' you hurriedly stumbled out of the dining chair, slowly backing up from his dangerous weapon. 

''Why, of course. It will be much easier for your soul to be released, and I could do anything I want with your body,'' he licked his fangs dangerously when he admitted the truth. 

''That's right. You are a monster!'' you yelped at the top of your lungs, bracing for impact as the sharp end of the sword was ready to cut into your body. But it didn't came. When you slowly opened one eye, you noticed a familiar figure standing in front of you. She wore her usual maid outfit, a pattern of cow prints and a white apron. You momentarily realize the intention she had when she came to your rescue. One of her arms was cut off, as you noticed the discarded half part of an arm laying next to her. A splash of fresh blood was made on the dining room's fringed carpet, as well as staining her apron and dress. 

''Milk, I never thought you would disobey me like this,'' Red Wine curtly said, eyeing the blood stains made on his rapier. You looked up, and you saw the familiar maid you saw the first time. Milk said nothing, but only inched back to defend you. ''Do you want me to remove the one part you treasured even in this pathetic state? The one part that kept you closer to these scrawny humans? Do you want me to carve your heart right out of your chest?'' he menacingly warned his former, obedient maid in a curt voice. Out of spite, he aimed his sword directly at Milk's chest, ready to strike. 

You desperately ran in front of Milk, and before the sword had reached her, you use the palms of your hands to hold onto the knife. The blade had cut through your skin, leaving searing pain as your blood ran down your wrist and onto the floor. You attempted to hold back his strength of momentum, the adrenaline subsiding the agony on your palms. 

''Stop, I'll do anything! Don't you dare hurt her,'' you aggressively ordered him, using much of your energy to push away his rapier using your hands. Milk idly stood by, watching the whole scene between you and Red Wine occur. The other surrounding Food Souls didn't react, if not stunned by the predicament. You bit your lip as you took hold of the sword and threw it away from his hands. ''Anything, you say?'' the murderer pursed his lips with a stainless white glove, a devilish smile forming on his face. ''I-if it means you won't hurt any of these people,'' you mentioned Hawthorn Ball who slowly touched her way to make it to the scene as well as Black Tea putting on a defensive stance with her bloody-cut arms. Sandwich didn't move, as if his brain didn't understand the situation that was happening to his master. If he had one.

** ''Lemon'' Start  **

He chuckled, a cold, shrill sound that echoed through the large dining room. ''Then, sell your body to me,'' you whipped your head around to see his fangs glint as it neared your neck closer and closer. Before you had the chance to push him away, he pierced into your neck, sucking your blood out. A stinging pain infiltrated your body, causing you to start panting breathlessly. Your consciousness faltered, your eyes slowly closing without your consent. Everything became hazy and blurry, causing you to black out automatically. 

When you woke up, you were met with an unfamiliar room. You realize you were in a thinly-clad gothic nightgown, with a trimming of black ruffles around a red heart-shape top. Your pale, red dress was see-through, exposing your legs and underwear. Underneath you was a king-size bed, with a black canopy and accentuated curtains tied to the bedpost. There were numerous pillows lining the mattress, and a red velvet blanket for conformity. Above you was one light fixture, a ceiling lamp shining through the translucent curtains that served as a roof. It only shown on the bed, immersing you in a cloud of darkness. 

''I see my prey has awaken,'' a dark, sultry voice said in the shadows. You darted your head to see a mysterious person emerge from the shadows, his clothes half-buttoned with a loose tie, exposing his pale chest. His irises gleamed a luminescent red with dilated black pupils. His violet hair was unkempt and ruffled, being loose from his previously-tied ponytail. 

You initially wanted to scoot back or run for the door, but your body wouldn't obey. Your body simply inched backwards until it reached the pillow as Red Wine crawled on top of you. His fingernails traced over your scarred neck, especially the area where his love bite was. ''You're belong to me as my toy now,'' he seductively smiled, using his free hand to rub your thighs. 

 _''Get away from me!''_ you internally screamed, hoping to fend him off you. Unfortunately, it didn't happened. 

''Yes, I belong to you, Master,'' you submissively responded as you submit to his forceful kiss, feeling the force of him making you sink into the feathery pillows below you. 

 

He had kissed you passionately, making you become internally scared yet sick at the same time. He kept your wrists next to your head in place despite no physical struggle against him. You wanted so bad to evade the interlocking of lips, but your body stayed still while your mind was running off. His tongue slowly slipped into yours as you submissively let him in. Because of that, you gulped and swallowed your saliva. 

(Author's Note: I'm not comfortable with using the word, ''butt'', but technically, ''bottom'' is ''butt''.) 

 _''Why can't I control my body? What am I even saying?''_ you wondered. ''Sit up,'' he commanded, and you obeyed by crouching on your knees with your hands in between your legs. With this, he wrapped his loose black tie over your eyes, preventing you to see your surroundings. Your hands were stuck together using cold, steel handcuffs, and duct tape was used to cover your mouth. Being immobilized by these assortments of kinky instruments, he flipped over into a doggy-style position. Your dress rode up, exposing your underwear and bottom to him. You heard him slowly unhook something from the back wall, and return with a hard spank to your bottom. You yelped internally, but your physical body responded with a husky groan. Another spank was given by a whip-like tool. ''How do you like that?'' he seductively commented, as your body responded to his spanks quite sexually. 

''I enjoy that, Master,'' you moaned in incoherent gibberish, feeling sexual lust overpowering the alternate version of yourself. Both of his hands gripped your bottom and pulled it backwards until it reached his groins. He eagerly unzipped his pants, making his erection springing out. His member slowly adjusted in between your butt cheeks, diving into the abyss of your body. You screamed as he didn't give you a moment of getting used to his size, and he started rocking back and forth into you. The intercourse lasted for some hours, having him repeatedly thrust himself into you. The alter-you started moving upwards, making his member sink deeper into you, similar to how a cat stretches after an afternoon nap. When the last climax came, draining both yours and his energy, the both of you slump down onto the bed, exhausted with the long intercourse that lasted for 1 to 2 hours. 

However, in this situation, you felt like a third wheel when you were suddenly pulled into Red Wine's arms once he had fallen asleep on the sweaty bed. The chains were still locked onto your wrists, the duct tape stuck to your mouth, and burnt marks from the recent spankings he gave you. The mask over your eyes slowly fell off your eyes as the knot became undone. When you had looked down on yourself, you can see...this was no longer _your_ body anymore. 

 

 


	17. Red Wine x Protective Reader (Creepypasta/Mature) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. If you are younger than the prescribed age, I am not held responsible for perusal of inappropriate knowledge. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed! To show your support, feel free to leave Kudos! ❤

Red Wine x Protective Reader (Creepypasta/Mature) Part 2

Here's a visual based on Love Nikki (First Embrace of the Blood Moon): https://kknews.cc/game/2eo9aje.html

''Spinning, spinning, spinning...'' you lazily repeated these words in your mindless head, feeling lethargy catch up to your drooping eyes and failing limbs. Trickles of blood stained your neck, your arms, your legs, and your head, with wounds seeping out. Your wrists were starting to hurt from the amount of tightness wrapped around your restraints: metal handcuffs. You can envision taking them off and seeing dark purple bruises lined the surface. 

You were like a chained dove in a birdcage, literally. The silver bars glinted underneath the moonlight, casting reflections to shimmer off your white nightgown, ripped into shreds. Aside from the glittering metal birdcage placed in the center of the room, the room was in opaque darkness. The purple flowers that grew near your bare knees were wilted into a dry yellowish-brown, exposing the black wicker thorns that could pierce your skin for every move you took. 

Suddenly, there was a shuffle of feet that emanated throughout the entire room, scaring you stiff. A rattle of chains followed. Instead of saying ''Who's there?'', you kept your mouth shut. You vigorously prayed he wouldn't come back to steal more blood from you. Every time he would, you would faint out of exhaustion. Then, a breath of relief escaped your lips. 

Milk carried a silver tray with her other arm, considering one of her arms was amputated by Red Wine's sword. She still had a face similar to that of a creepy doll with stitched lips, forced to resemble a cheerful smile. Because of that, she couldn't talk at all. And her blank eyes didn't show a flicker of emotion in the gray, milky abyss. 

In front of you, she laid out several platters of food such as meager sandwiches, salads, etc. They entered your birdcage through a small hatch near your face. However, your usual drink of water was replaced with...red wine. Though, you didn't let out a complaint. You silently ate your meal as she fed it to you, considering your hands were held up by a chandelier of chains. 

Lastly, she led you a champagne glass filled with the dark, alcoholic liquid. You shook your head in refusal, but she kept insisting without putting it down. Finally, you let it go. Your thirstiness consumed the red liquid, but it was followed with a sharp, deadly pang in your brain. You opened your mouth in surprise, but no screams came out. Your tiredness finally overcame your weak stature. 

''How do you feel?'' a monotone yet clear voice spoke out to you in the darkness. You softly opened your eyes to the considerate voice, only to be met with a person you knew quite well from the time you first visited the mansion. ''M-milk, you can talk now?'' you stood up, realizing you were wearing your normal attire of the gothic-styled dress with no overbearing chains. ''You are merely speaking to my soul trapped within this painting,'' the girl responded. 

''What do you mean?'' you scooted backwards. ''All souls that Master takes gets trapped in their own individual painting, since we are separated from our bodies,'' Milk answered thoroughly. ''So what was that drink you gave me?'' you asked her. ''Poison. It wasn't too fatal, but enough to separate you from your consciousness,'' she explained. 

'...Poison?'' you said incredulously. 

 

 

 

 


	18. Pizza x Unfortunate Reader (Creepypasta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. If you are younger than the prescribed age, I am not held responsible for perusal of inappropriate knowledge. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Pizza x Unfortunate Reader (Creepypasta)

_''Don't come any closer...!''_

''Welcome to the Haunted Halloween Amusement Park!'' was stamped on the headline of your pamphlet held in the palm of your hand. However, the picture printed on the sheet was way different from what you imagined it to be from the view in front of you.

The amusement itself was deserted, with creaking carousels with reined horses whose rust resembled the color of dry blood. The signature red-and-white circus tents drifted in the wind, their curtains flowing with the cold, silent breeze. Dusty cobwebs covered the ticket stand and abandoned entrance gate, which hasn't been opened in a millennia. Its only residents were Daddy Long-Leg spiders who rested between the tight spaces, waiting for new visitors to enter.

_Yet, the question remains, who sent you this invitation?_

The pamphlet leading you to this deserted amusement park was labeled ''Anonymous'', making it unclear to decipher its sender. Cold sweat dropped on the side of your head as suspicion crawled up your spine. Rumor has it no one was able to return from this carnival setup, only to disappear like the missing Food Souls years ago. They were known as Pizza, Cheese, and Casatta. They say they traveled around the world without Master Attendants, spreading cheer and joy to civilians with enthusiasm and hope. Pizza was an optimist with his best friend, the cheerful prankster, Cheese, and their elder brother and protector, Casatta. 

''Maybe I should have brought one of my Food Souls with me...'' you thought, rubbing your palms together in the frigid air. The eerie clowns and joker mannequins who hid behind the game stands stared at you with listless, unblinking eyes, similar to a doll with realistic eyes painted on their molds. Their gigantic smiles were nightmarish, almost tainting a child's dream at one glance. Constricting their fragile hearts in fear as they struggled to breath in their captive. You steered clear of each of these stands, avoiding every look at these horrible carnival decorations.

A turmoil of loneliness and danger encased the back of your mind, forcing you to look behind you if there was a laughing clown secretly stalking then chasing after you. ''I-I'm going to be okay, right?'' you reassured yourself with failing ease. You longed for Tempura, B-52, Black Tea, or even Bonito Rice to help calm your mind. 

''Follow the path,'' a wispy voice whispered into your ear. You sharply looked next to you, finding...nobody. Suddenly, there was a couple of children laughing, ''Hehehehe,'' cheerfully in the ominous demeanor. They seemed to mock your erratic movements gleefully. Realization came that they were merely disembodied voices, ghosts who roamed the fairgrounds without bodies, since they have already decayed in their cemetery. ''Follow the path?'' you thought, looking down at your feet. Surely enough, there was a mossy cobblestone path leading up to the moor. On top of the hill, covered with shrivels of dead grass, was a large castle, built with gray cement. The spires was covered with brown tiles, pointing upwards into the dark sky. Gravestones replace flowers in the castle's flowerbeds, and its windows were filled with prison bars instead of window panes.

''Hello, somebody here?'' you weakly asked, pushing away the swinging castle doors. It was too late to turn back now, so you decided to seek refuge in this empty, gray church. The foyer was lit by the moonlight through the stain-glass window. Nobody answered called, but there was a faint scraping on the castle's black-and-white floor tiles. ''Hello, how do you do?'' an robotic voice emerged by a mobile figurine who veered around the corner on wheels. It carried the same placid smile, spade eyes, and a clown nose painted on its face. It had a ruffled collar on, complete with a red bodice and yellow long suspenders. The toy itself resembled a juggler from traditional circuses, those who practice juggling rainbow-colored balls while riding a unicycle.

''Um, hello? Is it okay if I stay here?'' you nervously ask of the toy. Little did you know, you were being watched. 

The toy nodded his head automatically, not saying a word, then rolled away into a dark hallway on the right side of the foyer. You tentatively followed after the juggler, carefully listening to the scraping of its gear-like wheels on the floor.

''Wait, hold up!'' you called out when you increased your pace as blackness obscured your vision. A door at the end of the hallway opened, letting a sliver of blue light through. The toy slipped inside, then closed the doors on you. Your head hit the wooden surface of the entrance, and slowly, you found the cold, brass bars with your creeping fingers. You opened the door. Suddenly, you were met with heavy pants and blood-chilling screams.

Your eyes met a disgruntled person lying on the cold floor, their hand placed at their heart as they squeezed it painfully. Their blonde hair covered part of their face, with a single teal eye filled with fear as they stared at your entrance. They seem to be wearing royal attire with a dark blue cape with gold designs sewn into the fabric, formal button-up shirt with a ruffled neck tie, and matching pants. His uncovered eye suddenly widened at your entrance.

''Who are you?'' he managed to choke out with wide, fearful eyes. ''I'm ______,'' you answered tentatively. 

''DON'T COME ANY CLOSER...!'' he instantly cried out as you stepped towards him. Before you could ask him why, a blood-curdling laugh resounded throughout the entire ballroom. 

A huge clown floated out of a large open crack in the tiled floor, his mask painted with a wide grin, soulless eyes, and gray mechanical fingers lurching towards the man in the center of the room. ''I'm happy to see you are doing well, Pizza,'' the monster cackled. In the darkness, the figure was gray as silver. Only under the moonlight did his true colors appeared. An assortment of indigo, violet, red, and yellow patterns emitted from his ruffled collar, puffy suit, and the luminous glow from the fire that flickered with his half-broken skeleton. 

''I see my toy has brought me my new playmate,'' the monster hollowly chuckled, followed with a shrill and cold-blooded laughter. The unicycle juggler hoped twice, and retreated to a nest of broken dolls who were missing either a limb, an eye, scuffs of hair, etc. ''Now who allowed you inside the carnival unattended?'' the puppet master turned to face you, his mask piercing your soul with his devilish smile. One of his robotic fingers reached out to touch you, and you could see strings protruding from his fingertips. ''She has no part of this, let her go,'' the man picks up a metal scythe, much larger than himself. 

No, he couldn't afford to see another being tortured right in front of his eyes. Cassava, their best friend, was roughly abused by the puppet master, his face covered with a barrage of bandages over his left eye, now swollen and bleeding. Cheese, their second best friend, was permanently devoid of emotion, now acting like a frail, silent doll made of flesh and blood. Back then, she used to be bright and cheerful as they hung out together as the close friends they were. And Pizza was left to the conditions of the Puppet Master, a feared monstrosity that took in humans and slaughtered them in his people-killing carnival every year.

''Oh, but she will make a great accent to my human collection,'' the machine muses eerily. ''And I'm happy she accepted my invitation,'' the monster adds. ''This was your invitation?'' you wish to affirm as you held up the parchment paper. ''Indeed,'' the machine affirms with a malicious grin. ''You better turn back now!'' Pizza pleads. ''But I want to play with her a bit. Imagine pulling on her strings for a change,'' the Puppet Master retorts back, deadly motives laced in his voice. ''So you're willing to accept the fate you're tied to?'' you asked him. 

''You know, the ones that enter here without permission have to stay here forever,'' the monster creeps forward. Before you knew it, a tight rope of string wrapped your neck, effortlessly choking you. You coughed erratically, feeling blood well up at the base of your throat. 

''Now, what do we have here? Another puppet for me?'' the Puppet Master laughed as both of your wrists were held up in the air. ''Yes, she will make the perfect mannequin,'' he muses as you struggled to pull both your arms away. You were standing in the middle of room, where the moonlight reflected your hair and your skin. Blood leaked from the corner of your lips as you struggled to breath within your captive. 

''Pizza, how would you like to have fun with her?'' the Puppet Master cackles. ''W-what do you mean?'' he widened his eyes. ''You know what happens to people who trespass here without permission,'' the Puppeteer laughed. 

_''Kill her with your scythe,''  he commanded, forcibly making Pizza lifted up what appeared to be a deadly metal scythe, even towering over him._

_They die in one quick slice._

_And that was his job._


	19. Pizza x Reader (Fluff) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the princess of the Light Kingdom, home to the fancy cuisine that the people have celebrated long before the arrival of Food Souls. But your life will forever be changed when you met him for the first time.

Pizza x Female Reader (Fluff)

 

_''I'll shall be by your side till the end, my princess,''_

  
You walked through the halls of the palace, eyeing each of the stained glass windows that reflected a mosaic of rainbow colors as the light emits. They told you of wondrous stories that have been recorded in the past, each with their own identity and history. Today, you were going to make the breaking point in history. _The first Food Soul in the royal family._

At the beginning, you were a bit unsure to why these so-called Food Souls were a necessity. ''People who resembled food, or food that resembled people?'' you sometimes sarcastically joked about this notion. However, it was something much more complex than that. Food Souls were the souls that lay dormant within food. Once they are awaken, they take on humane emotions and feelings like a real person does. Once their perception is finalized, they are able to conjure up magic based on what food they used to reside in. Such as Black Tea, a famous gunslinger who carries dual revolvers that is able to shoot bullets that diffuse into explosions. These explosions resemble a flurry of _Camellia sinensis_ , a type of tea plant that carries white flowers with yellow pollen. As the royal princess of a famed kingdom, it was your job to research a variety of information pertaining to your given duties. 

''Princess, it's time,'' one of the maids called out to you, leading you to the throne room where the summoning will take place. The King awaits for you, seated in his bejeweled throne along with other spectators from the kingdom's court. ''Father,'' you bowed respectfully to him, holding the corners of your dress. ''There is no need for honorifics, child,'' the King let out a hoarse chuckle. ''Of course,'' you giggled along with him. His stern, wrinkled features softened at your nostalgic child-like humor as he approached you down the throne room's carpet. ''Are you ready?'' he placed his palms on each shoulder, looking at you with an advising, determined look, but with a hint of concern for whether you were nervous or not. ''Yes, I am,'' you reassured him with a wry smile. He seemed to take it quite steadfastly. ''Good, Wilkins, please bring out the contraption,'' he motioned for the butler that was proceeding through the doors along with the help of other gentlemen. The mentioned contraption moved through the giant doors on a roller cart, the wheels squeaking underneath its weight. 

  
"This contraption was something you have already seen out of the Magic Academy's directory, but seeing it in person is no easy feat. It seemed to carry qualities of the archaic steampunk design, though more of the Satanic rituals that were performed to summon demons and devils. A burning kiln with coal was placed underneath the machine as a source of fuel. Though, this summoning circle must need either Soul Embers or Magic Crystals to heat up the coal and power the machine. You can feel the warmness of the fire tint your cheeks into a rosy color. But the feelings that welled up in the pit of your stomach was full of anticipation, making your heart beat fast and ears ringing.

'' _What kind of Food Soul will I get?_ '' was your only question at that time. ''Here are some of the finest Magic Crystals the Magic Academy has provided for the royal family,'' Wilkins wiped the sweat off his brow then proceeded to give you a woolen pouch. Inside, were glittering assortments of reflective quartz. They sparkled and glimmered like fairy jars, something you grew fond off when it came to magic. _Now, it was time for the real magic to begin._


	20. Sleeping Together (Salad x Motherly Reader) FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salad was notably one of the youngest Food Souls based on appearance. He seemed to carry an aura of a pure child, and his antics lead him to becoming friends with Macaron, Crepe, and others who possess the power to spread cheer and joy through childish manners. Still, carrying within him a developing personality that has both fears and strengths, it would seem Salad's fear would be the dark. The dark does carry a lot of monsters within, the ones you believe in yourself that trap your mind.

Sleeping Together (Salad x Motherly Reader) FLUFF

_''Can I sleep with you?''_

You yawned, stretching your arms towards the ceiling simultaneously. ''I guess I'm done with my nightly studies,'' you yawned as tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You rubbed your eyes, examining the alarm clock on your bedside drawer. It read 10:00 PM. ''Huh, I guess it's time to go to sleep. It's usually earlier or later than that,'' you muttered as you climbed out of bed to reach the light switch, before a timid knock resounded through your bedroom door.

''Yes?'' you opened the door, seeing the familiar young Food Soul before you. His sky blue eyes stared into yours, and his pale green hair was tied into a small braid draped over his shoulder. He was wearing his pajamas, a full-body rabbit jumpsuit. ''Hello, Salad,'' you greeted him with a smile. ''U-um, Master Attendant, is it okay if I sleep with you?'' the boy timidly asked of you, carrying his stuffed pillow as his patched rabbit hood draped over his jade green hair. ''Did you have some bad nightmares?'' you soothed him by patting his head. He nodded hesitantly, gripping his white pillow tighter as he bit his lip out of embarrassment. His bashful attitude lead him to procure a pale pink blush tinting his pale cheeks. 

''Sure, you can sleep here,'' you moved aside to let Salad into your bedroom. At your invitation, he smiled like a child opening their Christmas present. ''I thought Macaron and Crepe were keeping you company,'' you noted to him, remembering many of the Food Souls choose to sleep in conjoined dormitories. ''They are, but I can't help sleeping alone. And besides, they do snore sometimes,'' Salad giggled. ''Really now...?'' you chuckled with mirth at his answer.

''So where do you want me to sleep?'' he asked you, looking at the recently-cleaned bed. ''Oh, you can sleep on either side you want, it doesn't matter,'' you reassured him as you finished cleaning up your books, ready to flick the light switch next. ''Okay,'' he climbed to right side of the bed, and settled underneath the covers. He yawned like a baby rabbit as his tiny hands gripped the edge of the bed's blanket. ''Ok, I'm going to turn off the lights,'' you called out to him. ''Ok, then,''

The room turned dark, with the only light source coming from the nearby houses who had their porch lights on 24/7 or those who are still staying up late. 

You climbed into bed next to him, hearing the labored breathing and soundless heaving chest. ''Goodnight, Salad,'' you peacefully sent him to sleep by kissing the top of his forehead. ''Goodnight...Master Attendant,'' he sleepily responded. The night proceeded without a sound nor squeak, as the young boy slept peacefully near your chest. 


	21. Ririchiyo x Miketsukami (Fluff/Mature) - Inu x Boku SS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ririchiyo finds a shrine dedicated to her letters and photos plastered on every side of the dark room, she backs up only to bump into Miketsukami. ''I guess you found it,'' You did say that you loved me the I am, right?'' as he cups her face in his grasp. 
> 
> One word.  
> Run.
> 
> In terms of definition, this is technically a ''lime'' (A story that contains sexual elements without physical contact.)

Ririchiyo x Miketsukami (Fluff/Mature) - Inu x Boku SS

**3rd Person POV:**

''I didn't know this was the real you!" Ririchiyo uttered in a fearful tone. In response, his face got nearer to hers, as if making contact with her lips. ''Pervert,'' Ririchiyo slapped his face from moving any closer. ''I'm going to find the main restroom downstairs...'' she indignantly scowled as she turned on her heel. She slung her messenger bag onto her shoulders and walked towards the door. Instead, her arms was pulled backward as soon as her hands reached the doorknob. ''I'm sorry, Ririchiyo-sama, but I cannot let you go any further,'' Miketsukami interrupted, using his body to shield the door. With her keen eyesight, Ririchiyo sawed the mischievous hands of her SS bodyguard secretly locked the door behind his back.

''Miketsukami, what are you planning?'' Ririchiyo said as she backed a few feet away from him. ''Ririchiyo-sama, would you like me to explain what's going on?'' Miketsukami asked cheerfully, his non-existent ears and tails waving like a dog's. 

 

Quite in a foul mood, Ririchiyo replied ''No thank you. I'll go outside whether you like it or not. Even if we have to fight for it,'' A clear warning had been made against her SS agent and her boyfriend.

But before she started transforming into atavist oni form, strong hands gripped hers which backfired the transformation. ''Ririchiyo-sama, it is against the rules to go against your SS when being in an contract unless confirmed by an authorized headmaster. If you are not satisfied, you can cancel your contract and get rid of me,'' the fox yokai said as he prevented her arms from hitting him. Before he pulled out his kylin sword, Ririchiyo stopped his hands. ''Ok, fine. I'll stop. Just let me out first,'' Ririchiyo huffed.

''But you know, we're alone IN my room. If someone were to barge in, they would have to knock first. They'll leave once we're quiet,'' Miketsukami mused, making Ririchiyo realize the situation they were in. 

''What are you hinting at?'' Ririchiyo asked, her arms crossed over in defiance. Miketsukami pushed her onto the wall, placing his arm above her head. ''Ririchiyo-sama, do you want to be more intimate with me?'' Miketsukami smirked, looking into the embarrassed of his mistress and girlfriend. 

''THIS _IS WHAT HE MEANT?! THAT DIRTY FOX! DOES HE EVEN KNOW HE'S 7 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS YET!_ '' Ririchiyo internally screamed. '' _I'm going to tell him we can do this later...yeah, that would be good,_ '' 

Instead, her response was, ''Growing desperate, aren't you? You couldn't even fool me when you turned into a child or a woman,'' Ririchiyo answered with selfish pride. 

''That is true, but it makes me aroused to see you embarrassed in my real form,'' he chuckled. He cheerfully smiled as he threw the petite girl onto his shoulder, making her legs dangled over his tall height. 

''Put me down!'' Ririchiyo demanded as she kicked and pounded his back with ineffectiveness. 

He gently placed her on the bed like a fragile doll, making purple locks all splayed out across his bed and knees bent. His enormous figure hovered over her delicate body, looking into the violet orbs that possessed a twinkle in his presence. She blushed at the sight of him. Her hands were no longer cooperating as she order them to punch him and push him back.

Removing his glasses and placing them on his bedside cabinet. Once he turned back, Ririchiyo stared into the abyss of the heterochromatic pair, clear cerulean and gorgeous gold. 

''Ririchiyo-sama, please give me the honor of undressing you,'' Miketsukami begged like a dog waiting for his master to give him a treat. 

''Heck no, I can undress myself!'' she interjected, standing up from the bed. To start, she slowly unbuttoned her black V-neck vest held together by gold brass buttons. As she proceeded to unbutton her usual white long-sleeve shirt, he interrupted. 

''Were you actually going to give me a full view of your body as you undress in front of me?'' 

Ririchiyo looked up, noticing Miketsukami sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes examined every movement her fingers made on her clothing. ''Wait, you weren't being a gentleman?! I was right, you are a perverted lolicon!'' she pointed a finger at his face accusingly. 

_WAIT, AM I ACTUALLY GOING WITH THIS?  THE REASON I WANTED TO UNDRESS BY MYSELF WAS BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS SO INSISTENT ON DOING EVERYTHING FOR ME._

''If you don't want me to undress you, then please continue. After all, I'm not letting you out of my room until we're done,'' he sternly warned. 

''Ha, I can just let myself out when you're being distracted,'' Ririchiyo scoffed. 

Miketsukami chuckled. ''I'm afraid it won't be that easy. All SS guards have a secret security panel that normal guests don't have. We would be out of order if one of us were to be killed by a human burglar. And the protection of our guests would be diminished, leaving them vulnerable to all dangers,'' he said with a smile on his face.

''And besides, where else would I be distracted except by you?'' he continued, his eyes taking a loving turn.

''So where is the bathroom actually?'' Ririchiyo asked, backing a few inches away from him. 

''Right behind you,'' he pointed to the white door behind her. 

''Where did that come from?!'' Ririchiyo yelped. However, she ignored his upcoming answer. ''You know what, I'm going to change in there,'' she curtly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. When she surveyed the bathroom, a bolt of shock came.

 

The whole room was decorated with her pictures as well. Taped all over the mirror above the sink, stuck on the shower, glued onto the sides of the porcelain bathtub, etc. Even the shampoos and conditioners she normally uses is placed on a wire shelf on a nearby wall. 

'' _Gah, does he masturbate to me in the bathroom?!_ '' Ririchiyo internally said. ''Well, there's no turning back. He said he'll let me out once we're finished, right?'' She stood in front of the mirror, examining her awkward composure as she stared at herself. 

Slowly, she unbuttoned her half-finished buttons, taking the ''jacket'' off her slim body. '' _Eh, maybe I should I worn a bra?'_ ' she subconsciously wondered. Her breasts were small yet perky. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to wear a bra until her breasts grew bigger. But she hid the thought at the back of her brain. She didn't want to keep Miketsukami waiting until he was knocking on the door impatiently. 

She slipped off her black pleated skirt to reveal her lacy white underwear with ribbons and small pearls sewn into it. Lastly, she peeled off her knee-high stockings from her legs.  ''Maybe I should find something to cover my chest...'' Ririchiyo murmured to herself, trying to open drawers below the bathroom sink. ''I'll make sure not to mess with anyth-'' she stopped. In the first drawer she had opened, there was many boxes labeled ''Condoms - Extra Safe'' packed into one compartment. In the other drawers, they also held the same items. 

_WHAT THE HECK! HOW DID HE KEEP ALL OF THIS?!_

She had found a medium-sized, unused (She checked for any stains, wrinkles, and scent.) bath towel. In her free hand, there was the small blue box holding packets of birth control condoms. She is definitely making sure to use protection at all costs. Having a child at 16 years old would not be okay, especially when she is a high school student looking for a part-time job. 

''I'm finished,'' Ririchiyo opened the door slowly, only to find Miketsukami sitting in the same position as he was. ''Ah, you're back, Ririchiyo-sama! Waiting felt like an eternity,'' he solemnly said before opening his eyes. Rather than blush in her presence, he smirked with a hint of sexual attraction. Although he had kept calling you Ririchiyo-sama (Miss Ririchiyo), he was wearing his casual attire for a blue V-neck shirt and jeans instead of his security uniform. 

''Here,'' Ririchiyo threw the box she had been holding into his face to stop him from making that expression. 

''Oh, I guess you found it already,'' was the answer given. 

''Hey, I can't let you make me pregnant. W-We can do when we're older!'' she argued. 

The sly fox yokai giggled, ''Fair enough.'' ''But, Ririchiyo, why are you covering your chest? Is there something you don't want me to see?'' he asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. If he were to turn into a child right now, the tense atmosphere would have blown through the roof. Before Ririchiyo could react, he pulled the blanket away from her, exposing her breasts. 

''Not wearing a bra yet, Ririchiyo-sama? You can be quite the _naughty_ one,'' he noted.

''Hey, look who's talking!'' she yelped, instinctively covering her chest with her arms. He only laughed at her reaction. 

''A-Anyways, let's get this over with!'' Ririchiyo directed with a conceited expression. 

His hand pulled hers onto the bed, setting her down underneath him. The only article of clothing she had was her underwear, which proved to quite arousing to the man on top of her. On the other hand, he was fully clothed. ''Aren't you going to undress?'' she remarked to him. 

''I will, when the time is right,'' he put his index finger on his lips, signifying it was a later surprise. 

Her blush grew to a vivid color, something he noticed all women shared.

_All women shared..._

**Miketsukami's POV:**

''It had been arranged that my fiance will stay with us during summer vacation,'' Kagerou's voice rang through my obsolete head. ''I don't have to tell you not to say anything about the letters.'' I had promised not to reveal this secret between me and my master. But...a deep yearning to see the girl behind the letters carried on with my anticipation to see the guest. 

''But if you did seek interest with her, that will not happened,'' Kagerou warned. I looked up, seeing Kagerou's serious expression on his face. ''You didn't think I notice how you were suddenly able to become my servant after a short amount of time, did you?'' I didn't say anything. ''I heard as my mother and the mistress of the Miketsukami talking to each other in your favor,'' ''Apparently, you were a favorite of her. Tell me, what does a low-life like you were able to gain freedom?'' 

 _Freedom_. The word I cherished the most from the time I reached my adolescent years.

''What I did to be here is not of your concern, master. I am only here to serve as your trusted assistant,'' I bowed to him. 

''How trustworthy would you be, fox?'' Kagerou's voice was becoming strained. ''You haven't noticed, have you? Once you left the Miketsukami conglomerate once you assign yourself to my mother, an incident broke out,'' my master explained.

''What incident would that be, master?'' I asked, blatantly as usual. 

''A new kyuubi deity was born out of many sons, taking your place as the next shrine holder,'' Kagerou's interlocked hands were shaking at the news he had just said. ''From your journey, you have defiled and seduced many women along the way. I suppose you were disappointed to see I was of the same gender as you,'' Kagerou pointed out. 

Shock came. Hearing these news for the first time, I was starting to wonder how many sins could fit in one sentence. Women were such easy creatures to convince. Having sex with them was the only way to reach the strongest women at the top of the social statuses. 

''What does this news have anything to do with our new visitor?'' I asked. 

''I ask of you never to let her see you. If you do anything to my fiance, you'll lose everything if I find out. But...you will be greatly surprised once you see her,'' 

''Affirmative. my master,'' 

Indeed, she was nothing how I envisioned her at all.

**3rd Person POV:**

''Miketsukami?'' 

He snapped back to reality, eyeing the one person whom he  cherished most of all.

''A-Are we going to do it or not?'' she asked as she squirmed underneath him. 

''Let's do that when we're older,'' he suggested, sidling up next to his precious Ririchiyo-sama.

''Hey, you're not going to let me get dressed or anything?!'' she snapped, trying to evade his embrace.

''No, let's stay like this for now...'' he yawned, smelling the fresh scent of talcum powder and spring flowers. 

''Hmph, fine,'' she finally let her guard down, setting her head on his chest.

 

Yes, he wanted their first to be a special one. After all, it will be their child that they will take care together. 

_Still, he couldn't get rid of the dirtiness that stuck to his skin._

 

 


	22. Ririchiyo x Alternate Miketsukami (Mature) - Inu x Boku SS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story contains HEAVY spoilers from Arc 2 of the manga. Some of which were not included with part of the anime adaptation, as the show ended 6 years ago. Also, this includes bloody violence and rape. If you're not comfortable with reading this type of genre, then please do not read it. It is suggested for you to read the manga before indulging in this story. There will be many aspects you won't be able to understand.
> 
> Since Ririchiyo is depicted as a sensitive person and the definition being ''It's not rape if it's pleasuring,'' there is still some elements suggesting it was forced yet turned into lust in a way.

Chapter 3: Ririchiyo x Alternate Miketsukami (Mature) - Inu x Boku SS

**1st Person POV:**

I walked through the halls of Maison de Ayakashi, feeling the bone-chilling presence of my SS bodyguard following me. Unlike the previous Miketsukami, he often wore his wire glasses over his blue and gold eyes. 

'' _I will be his substitute. You can think of me as him,_ '' he cheerfully soothed me once I woke up from the hospital bed. 

_No. You won't be him. The real Miketsukami would never say those words to me._

My violet eyes had glazed over, feeling the same coldness penetrate my heart. The Miketsukami who loved me, cherished me...I can no longer feel his warmth. I fought back my tears. I wanted to cry. I can only remember carrying the bloodied head of his, chopped from his body as the Inugami demon  thrusted his weapon. ''I'll always be with you,'' he whispered as his spirit faded away from my shivering body. I screamed and cried, my frozen tears plummeting down to his cold head. I promised we would die together. And we did. The battle ended with me and Sorinozuka as survivors. Before I had died, I had one final request to make. Remembering the letter who wrote about the real him, I asked Kagerou's mother to let him free and have a better life than he had before. Little did I know, it changed everything for the both of us. 

''We're here. That's all for now,'' I coldly answered, turning back to face him. He wore the same smile before, only it felt fake to me. _Substitute. Imposter. Fake._

''If you need anything, I'll be right here waiting for you!'' he grinned. I bit my lip, unsure if I could tell him the truth. ''That won't be necessary,'' I told him. ''Have I assisted you wrong?'' he asked, a nervous yet sad look on his face. The past came back to haunt me. Rather than be deprived of emotion, Miketsukami wanted me to end him by executing him myself. However, it was only a blurry image of my recollections. 

''No, the reason being I'm not comfortable with you being my SS. I am requesting to break my contract with you, for the better of both sides,'' I formally replied, my hands at my hips. This is the first time I had a reason to be mean to someone else. Not because of accident, but on purpose. 

''Ah, I see,'' his sad face turned into a serious gaze. His hands were straining at his sides, making it visibly clear he was becoming angry. No matter how hard he tried to be the past Miketsukami, he couldn't had the same aura he once had. 

Everybody was reincarnated. However, we all led different lives. We grew in the same house, the same family, the same ''Maison de Ayakashi'', the same friends, only we had forgotten our memories. All of their memories, but little by little, the past events surrounding us caused us to remember both peaceful and tragic revelations. Sorinozuka has been waiting for 23 years for us to reincarnate. When I first met him, I went through a psychological disorder, as if hundreds of images pierced my brain. My past life had came back to me. And I had  almost forgotten the warm embrace Miketsukami had when he held me. 

But...everyone convinced me he wasn't Miketsukami. The Miketsukami standing before me was merely a fragment, a ghost standing in his place. If he was, then all of us would have gotten our memories from our past life. Natsume and Kagerou assumed he was suppressing his own memories on his and Ririchiyo's behalf. To convince me more, all of them took me to our cemetery after the ''Hyakkiyakou'' or the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. The leader called himself Mikoto, after we tracked him down to find Karuta and Banri. The bloodbath had started between the crazed Yokai against us in small numbers. 

''Why won't you accept me as him, Ririchiyo-sama?'' he asked. I turned to look at him, a pitiful gaze on his face. ''You won't be the same person he was before. We lived different lives now, only bearing the old memories our old selves once had. I knew....he was lonely, so we promised to be there for each other forever,''' I placed my hand on my beating heart, feeling the same tremor reverberated in my chest. 

''Maybe the reason he was so different from me because he committed vile acts he couldn't have the courage to speak of,'' a stern voice said. 

''What kind of acts?'' my eyes creased in annoyance and speculation.

''He was quite filthy, you see. Using women as his folly so he could have his own freedom. It meant any kinds of acts, physical...mental...and sexual,'' Miketsukami listed in thorough description. 

My eyes widened in shock. A flashback came to me. Two people were behind the school gates after dismissal hours as indicated by Sorinozuka and Yukinokōji. As I squinted to take a closer look at the pair, I recognized Miketsukami bring a women's chin to his. They shared a quick kiss, but once he saw me, his eyes were filled with fear and guilt. It was the moment I started hating him. There was a burning twisting in my chest when I saw the entire scene play out before me. _Filthy. Dirty._  

My body had started trembling, my arms reaching up to grope my sides. I couldn't take it anymore. It was a different feeling.... _Distrust_. With all these people telling me more about the '' _secrets_ '' Miketsukami had, I felt deception under their words. Regardless whether they're friend or foe. I didn't know what to believe in anymore. I felt myself step back to ignore the cacophony of whispers in my head. 

''I'm going in,'' I notified, opening the door to Room 1. As I entered the room, a hand caressed mine, bringing me down onto the porch of the doorstep. I hit the hardwood floor hard, making me hiss in pain as I rubbed the back of my head. I looked up to see the figure lay on top of me, none other than the person I didn't believe in anymore. Perhaps I felt I was only thinking of him as the real Miketsukami-kun to ease the pain in my chest. 

''Lemon'' Start 

''Nngh, get off me!'' I aggressively ordered, but he still remained on top of me. ''Ririchiyo-sama, there's only one Miketsukami. And I'm the one,'' he said, leaning over my fragile body. I attempted to shake his arms off and kicking my legs repeatedly, but they done no damage due to my diminishing strength. Your pictures and letters had sufficed me for a long time, and getting the meet Ririchiyo-sama in person felt like the happiness moment in my life,'' he smiled. ''But I do wonder if the old Soushi would enjoyed this?'' his playful smile had turned into a evil smirk. With this, his eyes glowed eerily, a ring of red surrounding each iris.The door's weight caused it to closed on itself, automatically locking itself in place. The condo room became pitch black except for a cascade of a moonlight aura through the dusty white curtains. SFX (Special Effects): Wind 

My eyes widened in shock, and a fearful gasp clawed its way out of my throat. Closing my eyes, I frantically tried to channel my yokai transformation, hoping to fend Miketsukami off me. ''Ririchiyo-sama,'' I looked up as soon as he placed his lips on mine. I couldn't pull away since I was laid out on the hardwood floor of my apartment room. With my frustrations, he deepened his kiss with me. ''M-mmph!'' my body being pressured to go along with him. He restrained my arms, and my legs worthlessly kicked under him. His weight was on my body, keeping me from moving anywhere. His tongue touched my lips, parting it despite my defense. With my energy being wasted on attempting to escape his cage, I slowly gave up. Noticing my fatigue, he sat on his knees as he pulled out an item from his side pocket. In his black gloves, there held a roll of straw rope. 

I was too tired to move an inch. Saliva drooled from the corners of my lips, my hair messy and unkempt, and my tear-stained cheeks. My wrists hurt, even more so with the rope being tied to connect them. My legs were also tied together with the strong strands of rope, preventing me from separating them. Finally, he took a small black handkerchief from his suit's chest pocket. He tied it around my eyes even thought there was barely any light source in the room we were in. 

I was slowly lifted up in his arms, and carried to the bed in bridal-style. When he reached my bed, he had laden my head on my soft feather pillows similar to that of a fragile, porcelain doll. I was to be trapped within my own room, where he would become the guard and I the prisoner. A burst of air shook the windows, causing them to rattle and break. Strong winds caused my tresses to fly in every direction, as a whirlwind of cherry blossoms engulfed in front of me. 

_He had transformed to his yokai form._

I felt the soft fur from his flowing tails of nine creeping up my legs. I could feel his hot breath slowly closed in on my clothing, only to be ripped apart with his hidden fox-like fangs. My stitched brown vest covering my blue and white striped button-up shirt was pulled and ripped apart, exposing my neck and chest to the menacing beast. I let out a cry as I could feel his sharp teeth graze over my small yet perky breasts. He sucked on them continuously, his fangs often leaving red rashes and marks. My breathing became heavy as he located my beating heart. His soft warm tongue licked over the area, making me suck in a breath out of ecstasy. _The condition I had perceived to be irregular heartbeats was later revealed to be the reaction of ''love''._ I could feel my inner thighs squeezing tighter as he approached my lower half. Using his hands, he pulled down my black stockings from my legs, and secondly, he pulled down my matching shorts as well. His fingers touched my clothed clitoris, causing me to scream out of sensitivity. My lacy underwear was the last article to be taken off. Finally, I was fully naked in front of him. 

''Miketsukami,'' I let out a raspy breath. My body started inching away from him, trying to sink myself into the confines of my mattress. My bodily fluids soaked the bed sheets wet from the brief interaction he made on my body. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way towards me despite the harsh truth that he wasn't the same person I loved and shared a relationship with. It couldn't be helped, apparently. I was only feeling attracted to him as a recovery for my onset grief. 

His fingers paved around my moist folds, making it so two of his digits pushed themselves into my body. I let out a breathy moan of ''Ah~''.  I arched my back up in pleasure, making his digits protrude me deeper. The noises I made were unintelligible. My body squirmed and shook as he added more fingers to thrust into my nether regions. My thighs squeezed together uncontrollably, making his hand stuck between my two legs. Sweat was building on my forehead, making me feel hotter and more uncomfortable with the stickiness on my skin. But before I released my fluids, I heard a zipper being pulled down. 

I couldn't tell him to stop. My mind was too hazy in pleasure to consider the events that will happen to me right now. 

My legs braced for impact, for his member was thrust into my vagina. I screamed in bliss, feeling his member thrust into me as it reached the end of my love tunnel. Our bodies were moving in sync, though I couldn't see it happening. ''F-faster!'' I begged, feeling utmost filthiness as I proclaimed that single command. From his recent ministrations, I released quite easily. Still, he continued to thrust into me, letting out husky groans from my tight insides. Some minutes passed before he released as well. Without knowing the fact I may be impregnated in the near future. 

 

He slowly whispered into my ears ''You're mine, Ririchiyo-sama,'' 

I internally nodded my head, my eyes blank at the shameful truth. It was just like accepting every flaw a person noted about me. Being the conceited and well-known person I was, many people were subjected to critic and admit the blatant truth both about my wealth and my depression disorder. I hugged myself tightly, hoping that one day I would again hear the words that Miketsukami-kun had said the day of the school opening ceremony. But it was too late now. I had to accept the truth myself as of now. 


	23. Watanuki x Karuta (Fluff) - Inu x Boku SS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy and miscellaneous anime stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> Exception: There will be some chapters that focus on either consensual sex (lemon), mild sexual elements (lime), or simply fluff or relationship goals. This collection will be a mixture of all these, so please feel free to suggest both what characters you would like to see PLUS what kind of story you want it to be. Thank you!

Watanuki x Karuta (Fluff) - Inu x Boku SS 

_''A match made in heaven!'_ ' - Kagerou 

The Maison de Ayakashi was experiencing the aftermath of the summer solstice, a time of year that marks the upcoming midsummer. Every resident was to turn on their air conditioner down a few degrees, were given complimentary towels and water bottles, as well as access to the hot tub and indoor pools. The summer heat was unbearable outside in contrast to the cool apartment complex. Portable fans were stationed on the rooftop garden and patios in case residents wanted to occasionally enjoy the outdoors and sightseeing. With the exception of the maids doing their afternoon cleaning of vacuuming, sweeping, and wiping, the SS agents and their masters were relaxing in the lobby. Ririchiyo was sipping her non-alcoholic mango cocktail filled with an assortment of a fruit float and lychee. Miketsukami was standing by her side as always, ready to assist any request given by his mistress and girlfriend. Though he seemed a bit uneasy every time she asked him to call her ''Ririchiyo-san''. Nobara was reading her daily magazines filled with girls in sexy swimsuits and bikinis for this month's issue, drooling at the sight of them. Sorinozuka was sipping away at his udon noodles in his '' _Ittan-momen_ '' youkai form, given his resemblance of black, floating paper. Kage and Zange are discussing and gigging in their unusual conversation of S&M at a nearby table. The only residents not resting in the lobby were the tanuki yokai, Watanuki, and Gashadokuro (100-foot skeleton) yokai, Karuta. 

The two of them were spending their afternoon in Karuta's room, with Karuta preparing homemade curry and Watanuki idling on the soft tan sofa. Karuta was wearing her casual summer clothes, her body sporting a white T-shirt, a frilly pink miniskirt, and barefoot, unlike her SS uniform. Though, her strawberry pink curls were kept in her usual twin pigtails. Watanuki wore an open plaid jacket with a sky blue base and pale blue patterns, exposing his white gym shirt and khaki shorts. He had took off his hair clips and tied his golden hair in a ponytail. 

''Watanuki,'' Karuta stood next to him, holding a red box labeled ''Pocky'' under her arm. 

''Karuta-'' he was interrupted as a chocolate-dipped wafer stick poked into his cheek.

''Pocky?'' Karuta asked with one end of the pocky stick in her mouth. Watanuki blushed suddenly, realizing she was unexpectedly inviting him to play the ''Pocky Game''. 

The rules were simple. Each person must have an end of one pocky stick. Whoever is last wins, often resulting in a direct kiss. Anything goes whether you can steal the biscuit from your partner's lips. 

''O-okay,'' Watanuki tentatively bit one end of the pocky stick that wasn't dipped in chocolate. As Karuta ate one part, Watanuki followed. Some seconds passed before both of them were close to each other's faces. A rosy blush spread across Watanuki's face as he gazed into Karuta's peach-colored eyes. As Watanuki ate the last part between them, his lips landed on top of Karuta's. '' _Huh, it feels soft and sweet.._ '' Watanuki thought, not noticing him and Karuta were sharing a chaste kiss at this moment. As his dark blue eyes looked up, he saw her face directly in front of his along with their foreheads touching. 

''W-what!'' Watanuki jumped back onto the edge of the sofa. Unnerved by his sudden reaction as he backed onto the arms of the soda, she sat next to him while nonchalantly munching on more pocky sticks. ''K-Karuta...!'' Watanuki covered his mouth with his arm, trying to hide the fact he was blushing like crazy. ''Watanuki...play again?'' she handed him another pocky stick. In response, he covered his lips bashfully. Still, despite his lingering embarrassment, it took him a moment to agree to the challenge again. This time he was sure to be prepared. He held a determined face as he took the pocky stick from Karuta's lips. 

The pocky game proceeded just as last time, but with Karuta kissing Watanuki first. The  _"more than friends, but less than lovers"_ couple had kissed for the second time, but for this time, the kiss lasted longer between them. He could taste the rich chocolate cream Karuta just finished eating, and braced himself as the kiss intensified between them. Karuta remained unfazed, but her eyes slowly closed in deep relaxation. In contrast to Watanuki's strained fidgeting. Momentarily, Watanuki followed her reaction, and he followed through with a short French kiss with her. Then, the two of them pulled away to catch their breath (Well, Watanuki mostly.) 

''You taste...like almond cookies,'' Karuta described to him as she got up from the sofa, placing her petite fingers on her lips. Her lips slightly curved into a small smile behind them. It was similar to how she saved him as he and Ririchiyo fell from the broken window. 

He looked up to her face, surprise written across his expression. He looked down, bashfully murmuring the words, ''A-arigato...'' (Author's Note: It means '' _thank you_ ''.)

After he said that, Karuta was already shuffling back into the kitchen to prepare the mild-spicy curry and rice. 

Watanuki slowly sunk back into the sofa's cushions, thinking about their previous actions. 

A few minutes later, she brought in two plates with a side of onion, carrot, and potato curry and rice as the appetizer on the coffee table. As always, she gave more to herself for her perpetual appetite. For some of the side dishes, they included spicy pickled cucumber, simmered kabocha with shio koji, and green bean shiraae in small serving plates. ''Here you go,'' Karuta handed Watanuki eating utensils and a napkin. 

He thanked her, and both of them prayed ''Itadakimasu'' to express their gratitude for receiving this meal. Both of them kneel down, using pillows as ''chairs''. The curry was filled with flavor of both spiciness and seasoning from soy sauce and curry powder. Their chopsticks picked at the selective side dishes, often consuming them with the main appetizer. 

Karuta turned to see Watanuki's adorable way of wolfing down the food, but she simply said ''Do you like it?'' in her monotone yet considerate voice. Watanuki, with his mouth full, attempted to say ''Y-yes.''

The two of them had eaten their fill and finished by praying ''Gochiso sama deshita,'' as another form of saying thank you. 

 Before his ''soon-to-be'' girlfriend (Author's Note: :wink: :wink) got up from the table to clean the dirty plates, he took the offer by helping to clean all the plates. Karuta diligently sat down when Watanuki marched around the table to stack all of the plates and bring them to the sink. There wasn't many chores to do since Watanuki insisted he wanted to clean the dishes, so the bored Karuta climbed onto the plush sofa to take a quick power nap. 

''I'm finished,'' he emerged into the living room while wiping his forehead with his jacket, only to find the slim, young teenage girl napping on the sofa. He had found a couple of blankets and pillows in the cabinet drawer so he could make Karuta's slumber more comfortable. But as he was almost finished tucking the blanket onto Karuta, the girl took his wrist, her pale burgundy eyes waking up. ''Do you want to go to sleep?'' she cocked her head slightly. The question made Watanuki hesitate a little before forming an answer. ''It's fine, I'll stay and watch over you,'' Watanuki placed a fist on his chest with a confident smirk on his face. Surprisingly, it was admirable for the delinquent wannabe to protect his crush. But Karuta was unmoved by his position. She strongly yanked him in, making him stumble on to the couch. Watanuki slowly opened his eyes to see Karuta's solemn look in front of him. The two of them were side by side, with Watanuki leaning on the side of the couch, and Karuta scooting back to let Watanuki slip in under the soft blankets.

It was quite peaceful to see the sadist and masochist couple cuddling each other on the sofa for their afternoon slumber. 


	24. Karma x Defensive Reader (Mature) - Assassination Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Food Fantasy and miscellaneous anime stories that are 15+. They have explicit sexual content, so please be aware if you're not comfortable with reading these kinds of themes. They may be between two characters or between a desired character and you, the reader. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Karma x Defensive Reader (Mature) - Assassination Classroom

(Author's Note: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Subtle Rape)

You unloaded and reloaded your knife-revolver gun, switching between the sharp dagger and the tubular firearm that could shoot a bullet at 260 fps. You smirked mockingly at the abandoned campus in front of you, with its run-down wooden structure and falling signs. 

''This the the place,'' you mused to yourself, feeling a slight rush of adrenaline to your brain. The moment when you're too full of yourself to believe killing as inhumane. Killing either friend or foe, any could give you the rush of ending someone's life. The pillage someone's warm blood and the screams infiltrating your ears. Tossing back your hair, you slipped your revolver into your messenger bag already occupied by textbooks and notebooks. You came up with a good impersonation of an average school girl despite your secret occupation as being an infamous serial killer and emotionless murderer. 

 **CLASS 3-E**. Also known as the assassination class, full of promising young assassins whose main mission was to eradicate an alien who exploded the moon into pieces. On the surface, they're mere 3rd-years that have a sardonic teacher with yellow tentacles protruding from his graduation gown. Below the waters, they have to kill the teacher, one the save the world, two to get 10 billion yen, and third, to live normal lives as they leave the school building for good.

You pulled back the doors stead-fast, surprising everyone inside the classroom as they looked stunned by the person standing outside the door. It was someone they didn't expect to see. A feminine girl wearing a regular school uniform and carrying a messenger bag with a dangerous weapon. 

''Ah, this must be out new student, Y/N, right?'' the tentacle teacher zoomed towards you, giving out one of his tentacles to shake. You coughed. ''Yes,'' you said in a sweet sing-song voice. Much of the boys in the back peered closer to see who the newcomer was. ''My name is Y/N,'' you walked to the front of the classroom and bowed respectfully to your new classmates. Every onlooker looked in awe, except for a red-haired boy who stared out the window while ignoring the introduction. Koro-sensei was busy writing your name in Japanese on the chalkboard wall, unnerved by how vulnerable he was being. _It seemed too early, but this was a good chance to strike first._

You instantly took your knife-revolver while unlatching the sharp dagger out. With his back facing you, you dove the knife into his gelatinous back, causing fluids to start leaking from the wound. ''Looks like somebody is eager to kill me,'' his head turned to look at you. He became a dark, purple color with a red ''X'' on his smile. ''That was a big mistake, Y/N,''

As he used one of his tentacles to flung you away, you dodged it by taking out your knife and slid away on the floor. You stood up from your crouching position, and used your dagger to defend the tornado of yellow tentacles coming at you. ''A person that can't be killed with one strike, huh?'' you laughed, feeling the same, evil-spirit boiling inside. ''Technically, I am an alien, rendering it impossible to kill me,'' Koro-sensei corrected. You gritted your teeth as his tentacles pulled at your arm once you let your guard down from exhaustion. ''That's all for today,'' Koro-sensei said as he gripped your arm that wielded your weapon. ''Your seat will be next to Karma, he pointed a sucker at the empty seat next to a red-haired boy. You huffed as you slipped your weapon back into your messenger bag and walked through the rows of desks. You can hear the murmurs and whispers as you went by:

_''Wow, she tried killing him on the first day!''_

_''What kind of weapon is that?''_

_''Is she crazy?''_

_''She definitely took a hit at him,''_

 

You plopped down into your assigned seat as Koro-sensei began roll call. _''Next time, I'll get him for sure,''_ you thought resolutely. ''We all tried killing him, but you're actually the first one to land a direct hit,'' a voice said next to me. I whipped my head around to see a red-haired boy stare back at me with golden orbs, a mischievous smirk on his face. ''Karma, right?'' you nonchalantly looked away as you pulled out your math notebook. ''That's right,'' he continued looking at every movement you were doing. A chorus of ''here'' was finished when Koro-sensei said ''And lastly, Y/N,'' ''Here,'' you called out while raising your hand. ''Since Y/N already took the chance to kill, all of you guys are free from your morning assassination,'' Koro-sensei said. A mixture of relieved sighs to annoyed complaints came from this announcement. ''Time for math!'' Koro-sensei took out a math textbook and had begun writing the assignment on the chalkboard. It was a variety of complex algebraic and geometric problems, ranging from ''find the x'' to figuring out the missing length of a triangle and other shapes.

You took out your math notebook, copying down the problems on the board with a wooden pencil. ''I will call out volunteers to answer the problems on the board after 10 minutes,'' the tentacle teacher instructed. As the students were beginning to solve the equations, Koro-sensei crawled into his teacher's desk and took out a perverted magazine from his drawer. 

You solved the first half of the problems, but there was one equation that kept bugging you. The solution turned out to be a decimal, and didn't fit on either side of the equation.  _''What am I doing wrong?''_ You look to see the other students already solving independently on the problems, which turned out to be problematic if she attempted to ask them for help. You look towards Karma, who was already finished with all his problems. He was leaning on his chair with his shoes on the edge of his desk, peacefully sleeping while using the back wall for support. ''Hey, Karma,'' you whispered to him. ''Yes, what do you need?'' he asked with one eye open. 

''Can you help me with this problem?'' you pointed a pencil on the equation you were stuck on. ''Sure,'' he went back to his usual sitting position and shifted his chair closer to yours. ''I don't really understand this problem. How are we suppose to combine the like terms and do inverse operations for fractions and distributions?'' you looked at him, but you noticed he was occupied with something else. Suddenly, you felt a hand snake up your inner thigh under your skirt. You looked down, and see Karma's hand already getting closer to your pelvic regions under your gray uniform skirt. You whipped out your hybrid gun and aimed it at his forehead. ''What do you think you're doing?'' you inched away from his ministrations. ''I'm just testing you,'' he smiled, his golden orbs filled with sexual lust and mischief. 

''Get your hand out,'' you ordered as you pushed away his hand forcibly. Still, he remained unfazed by your headstrong demeanor. ''Do that again, and I will kill you,'' you whispered under your breath while planning to pull the trigger on your gun. ''Y/N, you know you shouldn't kill your fellow classmates,'' a stern voice said in front of you. You suddenly looked up, only to the gelatinous octopus's head looking at you with arms crossed. Karma seemed to look as innocent as possible even though he was the one who caused the mess. ''Sorry, Koro-sensei,'' you murmured quietly. ''That's a good girl,'' one of his tentacles patted your head before he retreated back to his desk. ''That was all your fault,'' you huffed at the nonchalant boy next to you. He made a quick glance at you. ''But were you enjoying it?'' his curt voice said with a smirk. You bit your lip, feeling the heat crawl up your neck and cheeks.

It was going to be a long, first day. 

 

''Hey, Y/N, seat with us!'' a clear, gentle voice called out to you. It was a blue-haired boy with two rough pigtails. He had soft and serene blue eyes as he waved you over with a hand that had a brown bracelet on his wrist. Another girl was sitting behind him who had short, green locks also peered over to see you too. You appeared hesitant as his offer, as everyone had witnessed your attack on their teacher. But you walked towards the empty desk near them with a bento box in hand. ''H-hey,'' you awkwardly waved at the two who had bright smiles on their faces. ''You're Y/N, right?'' the girl behind him asked. ''And you are...?'' 

''I'm Nagisa Shiota, and this is Kaede Kayano,'' the boy placed a hand on his chest before motioning to Kayano. ''Oh, I'm Y/N'' you introduced yourself inadvertently before remembering they already knew their name. But they didn't insult or call you out for it. The topic they spoke off first was your grand entrance. ''The way you striked Koro-sensei and dodged his attacks was unbelievable,'' Kayano exclaimed, holding two fists near her chest in admiration. Nagisa nodded as well with a firm smile. And that's when it kicked off. The people around you, your _new_ _classmates_ , surrounded you, admiring your assault with pinning a knife into his back. ''He moves at Mach 20, but you were able to catch him off-guard!'' some of the boys exclaimed with respect. ''What is that weapon?'' the boys near you asked. ''Oh, this?'' you pulled out your knife + gun combo. There was a latch that was able to retrieve a knife and the gun held separate compartments for different bullets. It was of a rare fortune, sold to you by a pawn shop for 11,000 yen. The people seemed entranced at the serrated dagger with sharp teeth and the open-fire revolver. But...it also held memories of how scary killing could be. Who knew how many people you killed using this hybrid weapon? It could be used for a direct and range attack at the same time, causing both a bloody scar and a pinhole through the entire body if someone were to charge at you. It was already the end of the lunch period, and you were sitting on top of the school's porch steps, eating your two-tiered boxed lunch with seasoned rice, sushi rolls, salad, egg,chicken, and fish cake. As you were eating with your chopsticks, you felt the tapping of someone's shoes behind you. _Karma was back._

 

''What do you want?'' you looked at him with an annoyed look. ''I noticed all our classmates seem ogling you,'' he sat down beside you on the porch step. ''That was pretty special,'' his face was directly in front of yours, a hand under his chin as he continued to examine you. ''Stare at me all you want, I'm going back inside,'' you huffed as you packed up your bento lunch. ''Oh, didn't you say you needed help with math?'' he asked while still being seated at the steps. ''You accidentally divided instead of multiplying it,'' he coyly explained. ''Hmph, you're not much help,'' you huffed when you opened the front door leading into the school. ''Do you need a tutor?'' he was instantly standing behind you, his breath tickling the back of your neck. ''N-no, I can figure them out on my own!'' you retorted. He simply shrugged. ''Fine, but if you want another target to kill, you know where to look,'' Karma's voice said in a cryptic manner. 

The last period ended. Everyone was already packing up to go home. ''Time to go home,'' you murmured. You looked around, only to find everybody have already left the classroom. You slung your messenger back over your shoulder, and proceeded to go home through the woods. 

Your main mission was to kill the alien that will inexplicably destroy the Earth. You were known to be top-ranking in armed military, infamous gang-fighter after curfew, and would kill anybody for money. 

 _''10 billion yen, huh...''_ a slow smirk was made on your face. _''That will be enough for me to leave the house for good,''_

A shuffle in a shrubbery made behind you. You turned around, whipping out your weapon, and heightening the sensitivity of your ears. You slowly walked forwards, occasionally turning around to see anybody behind you. Nothing was giving a sign. 

_Must have been my imagination._

_Yeah, right._

 

 

You finally reached the entrance of your mansion home in the rich, urban complex. It was near the elite and prestigious high school, Kunugigaoka Junior High School. A home where students study every day to achieve the top grades at every class. Your butler greeted you at the front door, and welcomed you inside while calling you ''Young Mistress''. You slowly proceeded to unlock the door to your bedroom and walked in. It was a normal bedroom, with a monochrome queen-sized bed in the middle, a study desk with a lamp, and several textbooks at a nearby shelf. The room had only three colors: gray, white, and black. It was as if the world had turned dark as soon as you walked inside. You dropped your messenger bag on the floor and threw yourself onto the bed. Your felt the soft mattress under your stomach, having a cloud-like sensation to your body. Mother and Father were often no around to see you, much less have family dinners or days. Well, at least you have some freedom of not having them nag at you for being a straight-A student and having a perfect diet like other rich families do. 

As you were slowly sinking into the bed with the urge to take a nap, something, _or someone_ , was at your window. The window was forced open, and a person stepped inside. You backed up onto the wall, looking up to see a familiar face. 

''Hey,'' Karma's face stared down at you with a psychotic look in his eyes. ''W-what are YOU doing here?!'' you yelped. ''I followed you to your house,'' he said as he crawled onto your bed. ''Why are you always following me?'' you snapped, getting off the bed and running to the other side of the room. ''I'm just interested in you...'' Karma said in a laid-backed tone as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Lemon Start 

''But you just met me! What makes you interested in me in just one day?'' you retorted, having a blushed scowl on your face. ''But the way you reacted to my hands, how could I not?'' he walked towards you as you started crouching into a corner of your own room. You attempted to find your reliable weapon, only to see you left it in your school bag. He was already cornering you, his hands blocking any escape from his cage. ''You said if I do this again, you'll kill me, right?'' his hand slowly snaked up her naked thigh under your skirt just like last time. ''S-stop,'' you pleaded as you attempted to push him away from you. But he didn't stop. His hand went between your inner thigh, brushing against your underwear. Your breathing was labored, your chest was constricted in the heat. He slowly slipped a finger into your underwear, and picked at your folds. ''You're getting a little wet,'' remarked Karma as he thrust one digit inside of you. ''T-this is sexual harassment!'' you managed to choke out as his finger kept pushing in and out of you. ''You do have a weakness under that headstrong attitude,'' Karma looked you into your eyes, his red hair clashing with his golden eyes. ''K-Karma, stop it!'' you whined uncontrollably. 

_You don't even know this guy, yet he seems to know all your weak points. Is he some kind of sexual player with girls?_

But with him busy with his fingering, your hands slowly crawled up to find an assortment of trinkets that you kept during military camp. ''Gun, gun,'' your hands strained as you searched through the rubble. Instead, you find a cold, metal object the shape of a circle. You suddenly pushed him back and locked the handcuffs onto his incessant hands. ''W-what!'' his eyes looked shocked at the handcuffs confining both of his hands. You ran to your messenger bag and pulled out your weapon. ''I did say I would kill you if you touched me that way,'' you stared at him with hate-filled eyes. ''Then go ahead,'' Karma said. In response to his permission, your finger landed on the trigger as it aimed at him. 

Only, your finger kept still. 

No matter how much you wanted to kill him, you _couldn't_.

You were hesitating to kill him. You killed hundreds of people, yet you gave mercy to him. He was the only one that caught off-guard, but instead of death, he almost raped you. 

It was a different kind of excitement. 

You slumped on top of him, the gun dropping onto his stomach. ''How come you didn't kill me? You knew I was going to rape you, right?'' Karma's voice rang through your ears. ''is it because you like me?'' 

You blushed profusely, yet you tossed away your gun. ''Why are you interested in me?'' you looked up with tear-stained eyes. ''I killed hundreds of people...but I never experienced this before...'' you murmured quietly. A quiet silence before his voice said ''Do you want to experience it more?'' 

You looked up only to see Karma's smirk. ''I never met a girl like you before,'' he mused. Suddenly, you felt something hard poke into your nether regions. You look down, only to see a bulge forming in Karma's pants. He sat up and push you down onto the floor with his chest. His hands were still bind together which made him frustrated in what position he was in. ''Remove these handcuffs,'' he ordered. ''F-fine,'' you used one of your keys to unlock the keyhole that kept the handcuffs together. But as soon as they were off, Karma instantly throws you onto the beds and pulls down your skirt revealing your exposed clitoris to him. You were breathing heavily when he took off his pants and boxers, and using his hard member, he forces it into your womanhood. You forced back your screams when he rocked back and forth, your lower regions and his moving in sync. When he gave one hard thrust, it broke through your hymen, causing blood to leak out from your nether region. ''K-Karma, can you go a little slower, please?'' as your hands gripped his shoulders. He noticed your nonconformity, and decides to take his thrusting a little slower. ''Sure,'' he groaned as his pace subsided. The pain that happened when he took your virginity was replaced with ill pleasure. He was still ramming his member into yours until he found your G-spot. With one final thrust, his member hit your special spot. ''Ah,ah'' you moaned out. The both of you climaxed at the same time. ''Ha, you're my first one,'' he gasped out when he fell next to you. But you were already tired out, the words downing down when you fell asleep.

 Bonus

_Was that all just a dream?_

_Maybe?_

You return back to the campus, a stern expression on your face. If you couldn't kill him physically with weapons, then maybe there had to be a way to slow down his Mach 20 speed? 

''Good morning, Y/N,'' Nagisa said as soon as he saw you walking up the steps. ''Oh, good morning, Nagisa-kun,'' you stopped in front of him. ''So, are you going to try to kill Koro-sensei again?'' his face went to a inquisitive look. you nodded my head, then smiled devilishly. ''I think I know how to make him vulnerable to any attacks,'' you said with a happy thought. ''Oh, okay,'' Nagisa, despite having heard the change of tone in your voice, seemed unfazed by it. As you walked into the school building, you heard Nagisa's voice say ''You're a lot like Karma,'' 

''What makes you say that?'' you turned around, feeling a a bit irritated by the previous memory back on day one. ''To us, he was the first one to hurt Koro-sensei,'' Nagisa explained. ''But for you, you assaulted him with a weapon meant to hurt people. We were only told these rubber knives and anti-BB's would hurt him but not humans,'' Nagisa showed me a signature green knife with ancient markings on it. ''But still, Koro-sensei makes himself look like he's un-killable. Even if you do make damage on him with those weapons, it still won't be enough,'' you stared absentmindedly at the classroom door where the octopus alien insisted he wanted to be a teacher for the lowest class in the rankings. ''Do you have any ideas, then?'' Nagisa was standing beside you, holding a notepad and pencil in his hand. ''Hmm...I'm not really sure on what vital parts he has. The only way to exterminate him is by exploding his whole body...oh, that gives me a great idea...'' you murmured to yourself. Nagisa looked a bit confused, but you just smiled at him. _Just you wait!_

_Class was in session._

_Karma arrived late to class, which Koro-sensei scolded intensely on. He ignorantly sat in his seat next to you. While Koro-sensei was occupied, Karma scooted his chair closer to you._

''Hey, Y/N, you remember what we did last night?'' he whispered into your ear. ''No, what?'' your eyes creased in suspicion when I stared back into his emotionless, golden eyes. ''Hmm, I guess it has to wait till next time,'' he leaned back on his chair. ''But I hope we can become good friends,'' he placed his hand on yours. But what he left on the back of your hand was a sticky note that read:

_''You're my partner in crime now,''_

''I know you have a way of killing Koro-sensei'' he whispered as his hot breath neared the side of your neck. 

 We both liked to resort to violence. 

But betrayal was our only weakness in assassination. 

''And you're also my b****,'' 


	25. Female Nagisa x Karma (Mature) - Assassination Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma invites Nagisa to his house to study with each other for the upcoming midterms. Little did Nagisa-chan know, Karma has something planned for her.

Female Nagisa x Karma (Mature) - Assassination Classroom

_''Because I ship Karma x Nagisa rather than Nagisa x Kayano or Karma x Okuda. There will only be one OTP for me since they remain single in their future lives.''_

''Ohayōgozaimasu, Nagisa-chan,'' Karma greeted as he slide back the classroom's wooden entryway. ''Oh,Ohayōgozaimasu, Karma-kun,'' Nagisa responded as she perked up from behind her notebook to greet Karma. _Nagisa, Class 3E, 3rd Year Term, Secretly Disguised as a Boy._ Nagisa's blue hair was held up by two pigtails with her messy bangs covering her face. She had asked Kayano on how to style her hair into a boy's the first day she enrolled to the E class. She wore a boy's uniform of a dark blue jacket, white V-neck button-up shirt, a black tie, gray pants, and men's dress shoes. Just like Kayano, she was flat chested. 

''Eh, you're studying for the midterms?'' Karma remarked while his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and plopped down next to his desk chair. ''Yes, I need to get a better grade than last time,'' Nagisa defended with determination. Her eyes glued to the equations she written from the math workbook to her notebook. Her pencil was shaking, as if the numbers turned into fearsome monsters. Sweat was dripping on her brow. Koro-sensei was a good teacher if it wasn't for his optimism and sardonic nature that wanted to rushed and cram studying for his students. Still, Nagisa wanted to cover all the subjects of mathematics, science, language arts, history, and foreign language. If she wanted to top the A class at their game, it was worth it. 

Karma noticed her shakiness with a stern gaze on her. ''You can come to my house if you want me to tutor you,'' Karma said with the back of his hand on his chin. Nagisa looked back with a surprised expression, then smiled sweetly. ''Sure,'' she said. 

The day went by as usual. The morning roll call under the sound of gunfire and anti-Koro-sensei BB's. Koro-sensei teaching the basics of algebraic and geometric equations, the work of _Odyssey_ and _Shakespeare_ , parts of the human body, and the timeline of Japan's wars in his sardonic, prideful way. B****-sensei taught different foreign languages in her signature way of teaching, meaning how to laid in an instant. And lastly, Karasuma-sensei taught the class the basics of shooting the target as well as dodging the target's attacks. As everyone left the classroom to go home for the night, Nagisa and Karma were the only two left. The sun was already setting into the sky, dying it with orange, yellow, and red flames. Nagisa was packing and organizing her things into her bag as Karma waited near the classroom's opened door with his back leaning. ''Ready,'' Nagisa walked out with Karma, and the two of them left the abandoned campus. 

 For a moment, Nagisa felt slight relief of not going home after school. Usually, every time she argued against her father during dinner time, her father would grab her long hair and attempted to pull them out, threatening to cut them himself if she disobeyed. He would often buy her boy's clothes like T-shirts, plaid jackets, and boxers. Since he didn't have the motivation to pamper his daughter into a son, he often overworked her and place in her a tight schedule just for the entertainment and animosity of it. 

The two of them walked side by side on the concrete sidewalk as the sun descended into the horizon. Nagisa held onto the strap of her messenger bag that held onto her shoulders. Karma placed his hands into his pockets, but he still kept a straight back. As night was approaching, the temperature dropped and the wind whipped and whistled. The night breeze flowed through her pigtails, loosening her hair ties. ''You know, you can let them down if you want to,'' Karma looked at Nagisa with a side glance. Nagisa bit her lip from the suggestion. _Sure, her father wasn't watching nor was he with her._

''O-ok,'' she took off her hair ties and slid them to her frail arm, where one already was. Her blue hair cascaded onto her shoulders, free from the restraints of the hair bands. ''Is this okay?'' Nagisa looked at Karma with large, azure eyes as she waited for an answer. ''Here,'' Karma's brushed away her wind-swept bangs and tucked them underneath her right ear. ''Arigato,'' her soft eyes creased a little with a cheerful smile. Because of that, Karma's pale face flushed a little before shaking it off. It was already **8 PM** when they reached Karma's house.

The maid attending to Karma's room proceed to let the two inside of his room. It was way bigger than her room in her father's house. Although, their houses shared a few similarities. For one thing, much of the richer, modern houses seem to have three monochrome colors: gray, black, and white with plain succulents and leafy plants. But despite the interior and massiveness of his room, Karma simply plopped his messenger bag onto the floor and threw himself onto his mattress in a chaste motion. 

''E-eh...,'' Nagisa's eyes twitched in a surprised and annoyed manner. '' _Karma's slacking off as usual..._ '' she thought. ''Hey, Karma, are we going to study for not?'' she gently placed her bag at the edge of a study desk. She looked around the room. There wasn't any additional chairs other than the one tucked underneath Karma's study desk (even if he did study...). ''Sure, sure,'' Karma murmured as he woke up from his quick nap. ''Um, there's only one chair, so...'' Nagisa started before Karma interrupted her by saying ''You can sit on my lap,'' with a devilish smirk. 

. . .

''That's gonna make it too weird,'' Nagisa yelped with her tearful eyes the size of saucers. She backed away as much as she can from the evil boy standing in front of her. ''It's fine,'' Karma plopped down onto the chair with arms leaning on the armrest in a lazy manner. _He didn't seem to be in the mood to haul a chair from the dining or living room into his second floor bedroom._ ''O-okay,'' Nagisa submitted by slowly sitting down on Karma's lap. She was behaving awkwardly with this intimate position, and Karma looked a bit shocked that she accept the challenge. ''So, can we get started?'' Nagisa looked back into Karma's face, who covered his blush with his hand. ''R-right,'' he stuttered as he slowly calmed himself down. Nagisa pulled out several textbooks and her notebook from her backpack that she placed near Karma's chair. The motion caused Karma to start fidgeting as the innocent girl in front of him was unaware of what she was doing. 

''Ok, ready,'' she finished arranging her supplies. It took a second to realize Nagisa was waiting for him. ''Oh, okay,'' Karma returned to his normal composure, so he started on guiding Nagisa on how to solve the problems and label the different parts of the body. Surprisingly, Karma seemed to be a good mentor. Although he seemed lazy and sadistic on the outside, he had a good memorization on the lessons Koro-sensei taught them, as well as experience from the main campus. He also had good leadership skills when it came to helping Class E's problems and challenges that Koro-sensei thought of for them. Though, much of it goes to formulating personal plans that involve violence, whether it be ruthless or strategic. But he used his skills for the better of others. It may seem he enjoyed the idea of having a plaything, something that triggered him into blood-lust or fun, but other times, he was quick to defend people he cared about. 

Nagisa felt something covering her free hand that laid at the edge of the chair. It would seem that he would mistakenly hold Nagisa's hand while she worked on the problem. But she didn't want her train of thought to wander off, so she dismissed the caress Karma placed. From examining all of Karma's talents, a question popped up in Nagisa's head. A question all of Class E was wondering about once they graduated, both from high school and assassinating Koro-sensei once and for all. ''Hey Karma, what did you want to do in the future?'' Nagisa turned to look at him. ''I don't know...something related to the government?'' Karma murmured. ''The Prime Minister of Japan?'' Nagisa joked, putting her hand on her lips to stop her from laughing. ''Now that would be a good job...'' Karma snickered behind her, making Nagisa quiet down at the possible thought. _Oh, god no...._

 **10:00 PM.** ''Finished,'' Nagisa plopped down onto Karma's chest, feeling sweat roll down her forehead. ''You did good, Nagisa-chan,'' Karma poked her on the cheek with an eraser tip of the pencil. ''Thanks Karma,'' she heaved out a half-heated sigh. ''Well, mind getting off me?'' his complimentary voice turned into that of irony and sarcasm. ''Oh, right!'' Nagisa jumped off his lap, dusting her pants in the momentum. As Nagisa started packing her opened textbooks and several notebooks, Karma asked ''Do you want me to walk you home?'' 

 

Nagisa suddenly stopped. _Her father had warned her about curfew after 10, and her house was 30 minutes away from Karma's house. Even if she were to run home, she will have to suffer the consequences of getting beaten up like a rag doll. If Karma had saw the scene occur, he would definitely get hurt. Especially by real weapons that her dad secretly kept: guns, knives, tasers, and baseball bats._

''U-um, would you mind letting me stay here?'' Nagisa politely said with her head bowing down. She didn't want to risk Karma getting hurt...just like last time. The main reason to why he was dropped down to Class E by beating up a straight-A student. Karma scratched his neck a little by her unusual request. 

 _''Is there something happening at home?''_ he thought. ''Sure, I'll ask a maid to help set a guest room for you,'' he answered with sincerity. ''A-arigato!'' Nagisa smiled cheerfully. ''The shower is in the hallway across from my room,'' Karma said, pointing to where the bathroom was. ''Oh, thanks, but...''Nagisa stopped. ''What?'' Karma whipped around, his hands in his jeans. 

''I don't have any clothes to sleep in,'' Nagisa murmured as a blushed heat rose to her cheeks and neck. 

''Y-you can borrow my clothes if you want to...'' Karma suggested while covering his mouth while looking in another direction. _He didn't have any sisters nor did the maids prepared anything for girls. And his mother was often travelling around the world with his father, making it likely she took her whole wardrobe with her. So the only way was...to let her borrow his clothes. Just for one night, right?_

''Are you sure?'' Nagisa said, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. ''It's fine,'' Karma absentmindedly said as he shuffled through his drawers trying to look for clothes suitable to Nagisa's small size and feminine figure. Finally, after a minute of searching, he tossed her a long, white shirt and elastic shorts to wear. ''New towels should be below the sink,'' Karma reminded as Nagisa left for the door with a pile of new sleeping clothes. 

* * *

 

Nagisa placed the pile of clothes she borrowed from Karma onto the closed toilet seat. She slowly pulled of her sweater vest off her, then added it to the pile of old clothes. As she unbuttoned her button-up shirt, her fingers started fidgeting with trepidation from realizing she will be staying in Karma's house for the first time. _Karma didn't seem bothered by letting me stay at his house..._

_She softly slipped off her shirt then pulled of her gray pants and fabric underwear. The last article of clothing was a simple bra that concealed her almost-flat chest. ''Well, Kayano and Rio kept bugging me to get a formal bra at some point...'' Nagisa heaved an exasperated sigh. She un-clipped the remaining garments and slipped behind the shower curtains._

* * *

 

''Karma, are you going to use the shower?'' Nagisa knocked on Karma's bedroom, whose room's light was still on in the dark, quiet hallway. But as she proceeded to knock again, Karma's face greeted hers. Though, he was already in sleeping attire. Gray sweater pants, roughly combed red hair, and...half-buttoned pajama shirt that exposed his abs and chest. ''I-I just wanted to ask you about what room I'll be staying in...!'' Nagisa piped up, feeling highly embarrassed to see what Karma looked like aside from school.

''Oh, right, about that...'' Karma's look seemed discerned with something else until he turned to look at his female friend with a mischievous smile on his face. _Nagisa knew that look quite clearly. **He either had a good plan or was ready to stir up trouble/mischief.**_

''I guess you'll be staying in my room tonight,'' Karma's eyes gleamed with mischief with a sadistic grin. ''W-what!'' Nagisa backed up from his unexpected response, using her arms to shield her face. ''Nagisa, are you embarrassed?'' Karma's face was directly in front of her, his golden, emotionless eyes staring into her blue orbs. ''Come on,'' he said hysterically as his hand gripped onto her wrist and dragged her from the wall through his doorway. ''But I don't want to...'' Nagisa moaned in defeat. But what Nagisa saw surprised her. Karma had already set up a plush futon next to his bed, with decorative pillows and a soft, warm blanket. ''You can sleep on my bed,'' Karma motioned to the cleaned, organized bed that used to have rumpled blankets and overturned pillows. He also gave her a soft dog plushie was a kawaii face on it in case she wanted something to hold or hug onto. Nagisa bit her lip from the amount of consideration he was giving her. _From tutoring, to borrowing his clothes, and letting her stay at his house in a warm bed. He actually...cared a lot about her._

(Author's Note: Can I tell you how much I would love something like this? This scene was so cute when I was writing this!)

''Goodnight, Karma,'' Nagisa whispered as Karma turned off the light switch near the door. When he slipped in under the covers of his futon, he also whispered ''Goodnight, Nagisa-chan,'' The bedroom became silent.

 _Nagisa, where are you?_ her father's stern voice echoed through the surreal halls. Nagisa kept her voice down to a minimum, shivering in pure fright if her father were to find her hiding place. But it was too late. ''There you are,'' the cruel man grabbed her daughter with her long, blue hair, pulling on it until blood seeped from her scalp. She screamed. She wanted to hit him so bad if only he didn't carry a weapon with him. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't. Long, heavy chains were glued onto her wrists and ankles. A line of rusty chains dragged from her neck as her father pulled her weak, frail body with her pigtails. She wanted to resist his endless torture. But her body was too tired to fight back. 

She woke up in cold sweat from the deadly nightmare. Frantically, she checked her surroundings. _She was still in Karma's bedroom. The dream was just a figment of her imagination. She was okay._ 'Nagisa, is something wrong?'' Karma woke up, rubbing his eyes as he heard the frantic gasps and signs of pain. ''It's nothing,'' Nagisa looked at him with a cheerful smile. The broken crescent moon that shown through the window, cascading a bluish-white glow throughout the entire room. But he knew, under that cheerful demeanor, was a bounty of secrets she dared never to tell him. **And he hated it.**

''Nagisa!'' he gripped her by the shoulders. Her body became cold and motionless in his fearful grasp. A faint smile was kept on her face...but tears were already pricking at the corner of her eyes. ''I'm sorry Karma, go back to sleep,'' she softly said, growing lethargic by the minute with her eyes drooping and failing arms. But he didn't WANT to accept that. He pushed her onto the bed, hugging her as tightly as his strength could muster. ''Tell me what's wrong,'' Karma pleaded, his eyes squeezing tight to prevent him from crying. From her ear, she could hear Karma gritting his teeth and sucking in a breath.'' But, cold tear drops plopped onto Nagisa's cheeks. _He was crying._

** Lemon Start **

She wanted to tell him. But the fear...of possibly losing him stung her mind. She would have to keep lying, day after day, and keep up a bright smile, even if it was forced. But her fake smile faltered a bit. ''Karma...'' she weakly murmured under his strong hold. She couldn't formulate a lie because she didn't want to. ''Nagisa...'' Karma stared at her strongly with a intense gaze of his golden orbs. He leaned in, his lips softly landed on hers. A feeling blossomed in her cold-heart chest. A flurry of warmness enveloped her when his chaste kiss turned into passion into intensity. 

 1 HIT....

5 HITS....

10 HITS...

Karma slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Still, Nagisa didn't want to submit to him without a fight. The two of them battled with their strong-willed tongues, with Karma aggressively fighting her off due to his aggravated tension. This caused an impatient growl coming from his throat. Nagisa, exhausted by his hardcore effort to enter her, oblige to let him explore her mouth. He noticed her tentative invitation, and thrust his tongue inside of her, giving her a heated French Kiss. Though, it wasn't as sloppy as B****-sensei's unexpected kiss to her on her first day. 

25 HITS...

30....

35 HITS!

The two of them pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from their swollen lips. Tears was pricking from the corner of her eyes from ecstasy, a red blush the color of Karma's hair heated her entire face, and she wiped a bit of drool coming from her lips. Karma, on the other hand, took off his white button-ship, exposing his toned chest and abs, still not drained off energy.His eyes gleamed with a predatory, almost fierce look in their shiny golden irises. _Sexual lust_.  ''Karma...'' Nagisa trailed off, putting the crook of her finger to her lips, feeling unsure if they should share the night together right now. ''Are you okay with this?'' Karma whispered before his hot tongue ran through the right side of her exposed neck. ''Ahh!'' Nagisa gasped and panted heavily. ''I'll take that as a yes,'' Karma smirked on her skin, and continue licking his way up and down, trying to find her sweet spot. His sharp canines would subtly graze along her neck, but he was careful not to bite until he reached her sensitive region. They were both of their knees on the bed, with Nagisa's thighs wrapped on his waist. Karma kept a gentle grip on her jawline, keeping her still as he sucked on her sweet spot on the side of her neck. Nagisa's hands was on his naked chest as support as her head was turned to her left. Though, she couldn't see anything due to squeezing her eyes shut in the dark room. 

''Are you ready, Nagisa-chan?'' Karma huskily asked as he pulled away from her neck to catch his breath. Referring to the question, his hands pulled on the edges of _his_ shirt from Nagisa. His face was directly in front of Nagisa's, his sweaty red hair visibly sticking to his forehead. ''S-sure,'' she breathed out finally. She lifted up her arms as her shirt was pulled above her body, exposing her small, perky breasts and petite abdomen. Her blue hair, recently washed from showering, was already unkempt and sweaty like Karma's. However, her long, soft tresses covered both of her breasts, which he brushed off eagerly. Careful not the hurt her too much, he groped the small breasts tenderly with his hands, eliciting an affectionate groan from the girl in front of him. The sensation was unusual, something like a gentle, squeezing motion occurring to her chest area. She mewled many times when his tongue encircled and lick the valley between her breasts, giving each of them equal care with sucking and groping. ''Ah, Karma!'' she yowled, exposing her tiny fangs as she gasped open-mouth. All of a sudden, she was pushed (not too hard) onto her back, making strands of hair splayed out on the basic, white feather pillow. Karma's knee was still in between her legs, preventing her from moving or standing up. The boy tucked a hand into his gray sweatpants, taking out a blue packet with a circular-object inside. He ripped the plastic package with his teeth while removing his pants and boxers in front of the awe-struck female laying before him. ''Take off your shorts,'' Karma hoarsely said while discarding the rest of his clothes onto his bedroom carpet. ''O-okay,'' Nagisa bent her knee a little to take off the PJ shorts Karma gave her a few hours ago. The alarm clock on the bedside table read **12:00 PM** already in a blinking, virtual-green luminescence. ''This might hurt a little bit,'' Karma's eyes creased with seduction and warning. 

Nagisa hesitantly nodded, and braced as Karma slowly slid his clothed member inside her, engulfing him in her love tunnel. ''A-ah,'' Nagisa panted, lolling her tongue in heat as Karma gently protrudes into her body then stopped once it touched the outside of her hymen. He waited for her to calm down her labored breathing. ''Can I move now?'' asked Karma, concern and anticipation in his sultry voice. The slight pain was already subsiding as she adjusted to his large size, then nodded. Seeing the okay sign, Karma cautiously pushed himself in and out of her womanhood. ''Huff, huff,'' she heaved a sigh. Yet, she was become more comfortable with his gentle thrusting, so he accelerated his speed just for experimentation. ''F-faster,'' Nagisa breathed out, sweat dripping from her brow. ''Right,'' Karma thrust into her love tunnel harder, but careful not to break her hymen. _Though, stealing her virginity was part of his To-Do list..._

Nagisa moaned uncontrollably, squirming as the itching pain turned into addictive pleasure and lust. She moaned as she released her fluids as they leaked down her sweaty inner and outer thighs from reaching high peak. He hit her G-spot so many times already, but now...it was time for the final round. Karma bit his lip as he broke her sacred spot, the tip of his member touching the outside of her womb. She inhaled sharply while struggling not to cry from the relinquishing pleasure that was replaced with bloody pain. 

''It's fine, it's fine,'' Karma held her by the back of head, rubbing her head lovingly to calm down the pain that ricocheted from her nether regions to all parts of her body. Nagisa's tears dripped down his chest as she held him closely with her small, child-like hands. A few minutes passed. ''I-I'm fine,'' Nagisa broke into a wry smile with her tear-stained face. 

''Guess I stole your virginity,'' Karma snickered as he held up her chin to meet his coy smirk. Nagisa ''hmph'' a little, despite the irreplaceable innocence Karma took from her body. ''So...are you ready for round two?'' 

''M-maybe next time,'' Nagisa scooted into the pillow as Karma's looming figure closed in on her. ''Just kidding,'' he plopped himself next to her, using his arms to pull her nude body to his naked body. He pulled up the blanket to cover both of them. Just like last time, but the difference being, they were sleeping next to each other, with Nagisa blushed face settling onto Karma's warm chest. She smiled faintly just before she was fast asleep from exhaustion and happiness. Even if Nagisa didn't tell him about what was happening at home...he had hoped to make her happy just like this. 

 


	26. Female Nagisa x Karma (Angst) - Assassination Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Civil War between Class E-3 had begun. This is where everyone's true colors shows. Despite her kind and calculative demeanor, Nagisa is known to have a deadly deposition, striking her enemy when they loose their guard. Also referred to as a secretive assassin. She has viper-like qualities, specialized in often scaring their opponent when she lands a finishing strike. Karma, being a violent and volatile person, gives him the title of a cunning lion. He often has the tendency to beat up his opponent until they faint, scarring them with scratches, bruises, and rashes. Who will determine the fate of Koro-sensei? As the two pursue each other in this incognito event, who will win the deadly showdown? Snake or lion? Girl or boy? Let the battle BEGIN!

Female Nagisa x Karma (Angst)

''M-maybe we can consider-'' the considerate girl was interrupted by a dark presence behind her. A snicker came from the shadow of the tree, where two golden eyes glowed, contrasting with his blood-stained hair. ''You can be too kind-hearted sometimes, Nagisa-chan,'' the homicidal boy before her said mockingly, throwing a hard punch to her right cheek. Nagisa flinched back from the undetected blow, spitting out warm blood as she rubbed the red bruise forming on her face. ''That easy?!'' Karma laughed as Nagisa was stunned by the brutal hit. ''Well, you are secretly a girl after all,'' Karma sneered, making the tension in the atmosphere rise with an onslaught of harsh murmurs coming from the crowd of Class 3-E students. ''Nagisa...!,'' Kayano called out frantically, worry tightening her expression. She raised both hands to her open mouth, seeing Nagisa already bruised up by Karma's punch. ''Stop this!'' Megu ordered with officiated sternness, using her hand to shun the violence between Nagisa and Karma. He couldn't care less. He just watched as Kayano and Okuda came running over to his faltering opponent. Yet, the bluenette raised a hand to stop them, and finally stood up from her stooping position. Her eyes met his, bloodlust gleaming in her hate-filled azure eyes who creased with determination.

 _She did not want submit without a fight._ ''So you want to save Koro-sensei, right?'' Karma walked towards her, a cruel glint in his emotionless, golden eyes. His canine-like fangs poked out from under his lips, similar to that of an angry lion cornering its prey. She gritted her teeth, and threw a punch to Karma's stomach, making him fall back as he spitted out blood with a evil smirk on his face. Despite the anguish, he coolly replied ''That all you got?'' ''Kyahh!'' she lurched towards Karma, who was losing his guard as his arm wrapped around his stomach. Her legs wrapped around his neck, pulling them both down onto the dirt battleground. ''What?'' Karma lost his composure as Nagisa used her strength to flip him backwards onto his back. However, it left both of them in a vulnerable position when lying on the ground. Karma spitted out his saliva as his hands found her blue hair, pulling on it. Nagisa kept her pain down, and instead, used her teeth to bite Karma's arm when she turned her neck. ''S***!'' Karma cursed under his breath, Nagisa's bite making a painful effect on his left arm. 

The two stood a few inches from each other, with Nagisa in a defense stance with karate-chop hands while heavily panting. Karma wiped off his bloody saliva with his jacket, and smirked menacingly at the hard-headed Nagisa-chan. He chuckled a bit, until his expression took a serious, bloody facade. ''I'm gonna rip you apart,'' Karma angrily snarled as the both of them converged into each other, ready to scratch each other into bloody shreds. 

But before they met each other, Isogai and Maehara suddenly gripped onto Karma, restraining his need to attack Nagisa. Veins bulged from under his skin, his body reverberating with animalistic growls and hisses. ''Guys, we need some reinforcements here!'' Isogai cried, feeling Karma's strength overpowering him. 

''Nagisa, come on!'' the girls around her rushed to help her falling body. From the pain on her cheek to the shock of landing back-first onto the hard ground, her body couldn't keep up with the painful spasms that occurred. Kayano and Okuda was first to help support her weak, frail arms with their shoulder, with the concerned Kurahashi, Kanzaki, and Yada following close behind. Megu and Fuwa blocked the forest path, defensively protecting against the raging beast. Hayami pulled out her gun loaded with anti-sensei BBs just in case. Enough to stun a human, but not kill them. 

''Running away now, you little mouse?'' Karma snickered, his tone taking a mocking and crazy turn before all of them took refuge into the forest. 

''Kayano...Okuda, you guys didn't have to help me...'' Nagisa said tiredly. ''Nagisa, you can't do this by yourself!'' Kayano argued, her expression softening. ''R-right!'' Okuda agreed from the left of her, with a determined yet awkward expression.

''Karma would have hurt you badly,'' Kanzaki said next to her, her eyes filled with sorrow and worry. She kept her hands in a praying stance to alleviate both hers and Nagisa's worries. The girls kept pacing themselves before the exhaustion got to them through the middle of the forest. ''Let's rest Nagisa for a bit,'' Kurahashi suggested, pointing to a nearby tree that seemed to have a good place between its roots while they were running. ''Huff, huff,'' all the girls panted, sweat dripping from their brows as all of them sat around the base of the tree. ''I can't stop now...'' Nagisa murmured with a dazed look. ''B-but, Karma will kill you!'' Kayano exclaimed, her hazel eyes wide with fear and trepidation. 

_Kill._

_A single word used to strike unimaginable fear in the enemy._

''Well, someone has to prove that we should save Koro-sensei,'' Nagisa announced. She was deep in thought, wondering how she could prove to Karma that they cannot kill Koro-sensei. All the fun memories they cherished with him as their teacher will be thrown into the drain, regardless whether they only thought of him as a ticket to 10 billion yen. 

''Nagisa is right,'' Kanzaki was the first to speak up. ''Koro-sensei is the best teacher we ever had. Without him, then we would have been stuck in the E-class forever,'' 

All the girls looked down, contemplating on what to do next. 

 

''Are we going to choose sides now?'' Okuda asked worryingly, a bit of hesitance in her voice. ''I guess so,'' Nagisa looked at her, her eyebrows saddening at the thought. ''So, what do we do now?'' Yada asked, hugging her knees to her chest. 

_The E Class would have to fight each other to determine the fate of their own teacher._

 

 

* * *

 

Deadly Showdown: Nagisa vs Karma  

The battle prolonged with two teams eliminated by each other. Nagisa walked from her team to meet the center of the battlefield, holding her blue-painted rubber knife in her hand. Marching into the field, she noticed Karma soon took the invitation to battle against her. ''Are you ready, Nagisa-chan?'' Karma laughed, putting emphasis on her status of ''chan''. She nodded her head as she stood back, knife front and free arm ready to defend. Karma casually copied the same pose, his hysterical expression turning to that of a serious, condescending one. 

Sugino did the countdown. Every person waited in suspense, wondering how the fight will turn out. Nagisa, being top assassin in her class. Karma, having the ranking of best fighter. 

1...

Nagisa braced herself, swallowing a gulp at how she was going to defeat Karma. 

2...

Karma being antsy with the blood-shedding anticipating welling up inside him.

3....GO!

As soon as Sugino's hand went down, the two converged each other. Nagisa dodged Karma's windswept attack by ducking down, then retaliated by doing an air slash as Karma moved back. The two of them changed into pointer attacks, using the tip of the knife to stab their opponent. She ducked his attack, then use the opportunity to kick him down under. Karma stumbled back, with Nagisa readying her knife above him. He grabbed her wrists forcibly, then kicked her in the stomach. She doubled back, giving Karma the chance to kick her over by her side. Nagisa let out a sharp inhale when she stood up before his pre-determined attack. Still, she gripped her side as she charged towards Karma, landing a punch to his face. Karma stumbled back, though he wore a smile with his bruised face. ''Is that all you got, Nagisa-chan?'' 

A smack was given before she could react. Nagisa was thrown onto the ground, groaning in stinging pain that ricocheted. ''You can be such a pain sometimes,'' Karma mused as he landed an axe kick to her damaged, tired body. ''Shrrk,'' she sucked in a breath. Karma seemed to let his guard down when he walked to pick up his red-stained knife. She stood up, grabbing her blue-stained knife. Determination and anguish was painted on her face. Her eyes burned with fearsome vengeance, her fangs already gritting. Before the red-haired assassin turned around, Nagisa wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down till she was sitting. With his neck in the crook of her arm, she held the knife to him. ''LET ME GO!'' screamed her captive, his eyes turning bloodshot as he squirmed and shook in her grasp. Yet, with Karma's arms, he couldn't punch her without turning around. The knife was kept under his chin, preventing him from biting her arm. The hold strengthened, till Karma couldn't breath anymore from her choking technique. ''I won't till you listen to me!'' she screamed back. 

Thought, he wasn't in the mood to compromise. Karma thrashed under Nagisa's hold. Despite her feminine figure and ample strength, she still kept a strong gasp on his neck to the point where it hurt. Nagisa shut her eyes close, not noticing Karma took the knife he dropped before she caught him. He was ready to strike her with his knife and end this stupid game, yet, Nagisa was trembling. She was biting her lip, tears already pricking at the corner of her eyes. Every part of her was bruised and scratched, especially her face. _This is how badly she wants to save Koro-sensei..._

 .

.

.

''I give up, Nagisa-san,'' 


	27. Satou x Female Reader (Mature) - Happy Sugar Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spared Shio's life despite Satou's condition of finally being ''satisfied''. Feeling utmost gratitude to your consideration of letting Shio-chan and Satou-chan live in your apartment building while helping you with chores and monthly bills, Satou decides to repay her thanks. This is my first girl x girl oneshot.

Satou x Female Reader (Mature) - Happy Sugar Life 

''Please excuse me, onee-sama,'' Satou asked, worry etched on her usually expressionless face. You moved aside, letting her through to your bathroom. You peered to take a closer look, having to see Satou smiling heavily with sparkling eyes. You turned to look at the knocked-down canvas, remembering the colored sketch you drew of her when she first visited. You softly approached the sleeping girl near the radiator, hearing the strained breathing she kept.

''Why is Satou so interested in this little girl?'' you gently placed a hand on her cheek. _Cold. Frigid._ ''She's quite adorable, actually...'' you softly murmured. 

''Onee-sama, what are you doing?'' a cold, erratic voice came from behind you. You whipped around, fear in your wide eyes from the source of the ominous tone. Satou's head was tilted, as if examining the hand you placed on the blue-haired girl. Her eyes, no longer glimmering with happiness, was filled with hatred in her reddish-violet orbs. ''Nothing, nothing,'' you backed up, sweat dripping from your brow with an awkward smile. Satou remained unconvinced, then responded with a happy ''Ok!'' with sudden cheerfulness.

You watched her pick up the frail, tired girl into her arms into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat. Yet, she forgot the close the bathroom door. ''Satou-chan, do you need some help?'' you offered through the crack of the door, watching Satou gently wake up the sleeping girl. ''Shio, shio,'' she coaxed. _So, that little girl's name is Shio..._

''Oh, Onee-sama, could you bring out the shampoo?'' Satou directed to the source of the sound, while still waking the girl in her arms. The girl, Shio, blinked slowly, as if to adjust to the bathroom light. ''Where am I?'' she wondered as her hands rubbed her eyes. Her voice was raspy yet full of youth and curiosity. Her dark azure eyes blinked hazily, then slowly...she looked up to the pink-haired girl holding her. ''Shio, I'm gonna give you a bath, okay?'' Satou reassured her, a soft smile on her face. ''Oh,'' Shio looked around, seeing she was in someone else's bathroom. An already filled bathtub with steaming hot water, a modern, clean sink, a small bathroom cabinet, and a few succulents. Then, her cat-like eyes landed on me. A small finger pointed at me from her sky blue uniform sleeve. ''Who's that?'' 

''Oh, that's Onee-sama. We're in her bathroom right now,'' Satou answered, giving me a genial look in my direction. ''Kon'nichiwa, Shio-chan,'' I greeted her as I stooped down to meet her height. ''K-kon'nichiwa, onee-sama!'' Shio perked up with a few stutters. ''Come on, Shio, let's take a bath,'' Satou caught her attention as she gradually took off her school uniform, pleated skirt, and knee-high socks. 

''Okay!'' Shio-chan smiled cheerfully, her hands resting on Satou's lap. 

She was playing in the bathtub, the surface of the water already filled with pink bubbles and a floating rubber ducky. ''Satou-chan, look,'' she giggled as a soapy bubble landed on the tip of Satou's nose. ''Hehe, Shio-chan,'' she gently wiped it away as she continued scrubbing Shio-chan's back with a sponge. You were busy arranging clothes that Shio could wear to sleep, usually ones that became too small for you size. ''Arigato, onee-sama,'' Satou thanked as she pulled Shio-chan from the bathtub and wrapped her with a plush towel. ''Oh, it's no problem,'' you looked back, seeing Shio smiling happily at you. 

* * *

''Good night Satou-chan, good night Onee-sama,'' Shio yawned while the three of you climbed into bed. ''Goodnight, Shio-chan,'' Satou softly kissed Shio's forehead as a sign of sisterly affection. 

The clock ticked, every minute passing by until Shio was deep asleep. ''Ne, onee-sama,'' someone's hands shook your shoulder, awakening you from your light slumber. ''What?'' you looked to the edge of the bed, where Satou stood by. Her face had a concerned expression, and she waved her hand to go out the room. You followed her through the dark hallway, as she opened the door to your art studio. _Huh, I don't remember covering the portrait..._ The portrait was back on its easel as you put it back, only it was covered with a white cloth. 

''Ne, onee-sama,'' a sweet sing-song voice spoke behind you. ''Nani...?'' you turned around, to see Satou wearing an unusual grin. ''Can you keep a secret~?'' Satou placed a finger to her lips, making a ''shhh'' motion. ''What secret?'' your eyes creased in confusion. ''I think...I'm falling in love with Shio-chan,'' Satou blushed, her eyes half-closed in bashfulness. ''But you just met Shio-chan,'' I retorted, a slight nonconformity from her confession. She looked up, still the same vibrant emotion on her face. ''I know, but Shio made me feel something I never felt. It feel sweet and warm, is this love?'' she placed a hand on her chest, trying to find a heart beat that could prove it. _This is confusing._ You attempted to formulate an answer as you wracked your brain. ''Make sure you're not in our way,'' Satou interrupted in a bleak tone. 

''W-what,'' your eyes met hers as Satou flashed you the same look from when you touched her '' _prized possession_ ''. ''She's my Happy Sugar Life, but...I don't want anyone interfering with the relationship I want to have with her. She walked towards you intimidately, cornering you onto the wall. ''M-maybe we can work this out! I'll make sure not to get in the way!'' you pleaded. She was striking unimaginable fear in you, the fear of being tortured. 

''Hmm...'' she stood back, putting a finger on her lips as if thinking about something. A few seconds passed in silence. ''Promise?'' she asked with quirkiness. ''P-promise...'' you agreed, feeling yourself regain normal breathing and heart rate. _That was a close call..._

Lemon Start 

''Onee-sama, I should thank you for being so compliant with me,'' Satou giggled behind the back of her hand. ''E-eh, Satou-chan...!'' you yelped as she crawled on top of your body, her button-up shirt loosening as she approached your face. ''Onee-sama, let me thank you,'' she whispered, her buttons becoming undone from top to bottom. She sat on your lower region as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her frilly bra and underwear. ''I never tried it with a girl before...'' she mused, a wondrous curiosity brimming within her. Though, you were shivering in shock, realizing Satou's intentions. 

''Take off your clothes too, Onee-sama,'' Satou requested, her fingers already reaching the hem of your shirt. Though, your hands pushed hers away. ''What are you doing, Satou-chan?'' You were suddenly boiling with fear and anger by her sinful actions. ''Repaying the favor,'' she giggled. Your eyes still raged furiously. But seeing your guard didn't let down, Satou gripped you by the wrists, and using her shirt, she tied it around it tightly. Her legs prevented yours from moving under her. ''Get off!'' you begged, feeling the need to avoid the situation you were in. ''Not after we're finished~'' was the simple, deadly reply.

''A-ah, Satou-chan...!'' you stuttered as she started grinding against your lower regions, building a slight wetness in your underwear. ''Be quiet, onee-sama, or Shio will hear!'' Satou whispered-shouted to you.

 Her tone was unusual. Almost sadistic yet matches her smiling expression. _To the point of crazy._ She already peeled off your shirt, now fondling with your breasts in your bra. Before you knew it, you were pushed down by your female companion, whose lips touched yours as she continued her ministrations to your body. ''M-mh..!'' you were moaning as Satou pressed on harder, in a way where your vision became hazy and blurry. 

_It was going to be a long night._

 


End file.
